


Jeweled Titan

by rznlina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asphyxiation, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Elf! Levi, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Gender Roles, Sexual Tension, Side Relationships - Freeform, Slavery, Slow Burn, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rznlina/pseuds/rznlina
Summary: An unlikely bloom between Mitras' warrior and Sina's War Chief sent Levi's world spiraling. Eren Yeager was a busy man with an all too familiar affectionate touch to offer, leaving the elvian desperate for something more.This time, Eren holds a different type of shackles on Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 28
Kudos: 124





	1. how it all began

“Your hair is becoming lucious, isn’t it, Levi?” Brushing the lower back of the raven, Hanji was quick to bunch Levi’s braids together with a tight tug. Hissing, Levi turned the heel of his foot, head snapping, in order to catch the auburn-haired perpetrators hand in the act. “Not if you intend to rip it from my scalp.”    
  
Humming with awe, Hanji added, “You even put a few beads in there! You almost look cute.” Hanji glanced down a moment, “Even with that face of yours.” And with that, Levi’s scowl intensified.   
  
Snickering, the two walked side by side, their boots falling together in unison on marbled floors. Looking out the window, Mitras was a beautiful place. Trees twisted in licorice formation, their leaves hanging lazily, omitting a blue hue- lighting up the corridor at night. “Say, Levi,” a hum. “I hope this meeting goes well.”    
  
Hanji Zoe, the Commander and leader of Mitras, was meeting with the leaders of Sina at today's meeting. They specifically asked to meet with Hanji alone, at night nonetheless. Levi didn’t bother to question Hanji’s agreement to the odd request.    
  
The usual composed and cheeky Mitras Chief Commander wore tight-lips, taut wide eyes, drained cheeks. To the next, it seemed the halfling was as level-headed as her resume would like to come off. But her head elvian advisor knew otherwise.    
  
“What could possibly go wrong?” Hanji’s spit caught in her throat, widened chestnut eyes catching a glance down at the disinterested scowl on the elvians face, the only softening aspect in his form was split baby hairs coming up from his braids over his pointed ears, even entangling some of the jewels that dropped from his pointed ears. Of course, only unkempt from her incessant tugging.    
Levi continued before she could fluster further, “The worst it could come to is Sina asking for a Lord to sit in our war council. If we’re lucky, they’re just here to pitch another trading outpost for us in the city.”    
  
“But requesting for my audience alone, not even my second hand allowed to intend, Levi. At night, nonetheless.”    
  
For a moment, the only sound resonating through the corridor were their feet slapping against the marble, Levi reached out and placed a hand on Hanji’s shoulder. “Hanji, maybe they had other affairs to attend to today, hence their late absence.” It’s too bad the raven had no bullshit comforting words to excuse why he couldn’t even attend the council.    
  
He watched as Hanji’s shoulder began to sag, her lips falling shut while her spit audibly made its way down the rest of her throat. The Commander threw her arms around the ravens shoulder, smushing their cheeks together, “Levi! You always put me at ease. It’s too bad you won’t be able to sit in this time around. You’ll wait for me right!”    
  
“Of course, you shitty four eyed beast.” Coming up around to pat Hanji on the back, Levi continued with a huff, “Let’s go, you have to get there before Sina’s own commander gets here.”    
  
Hanji agreed with a hum, pulling from Levi, before roughly being yanked back toward the raven. In a split second and the pair grunts of protest, Hanji finds her bottom hitting the marbled floor, and somehow, the raven being ripped down to his knees beside her.    
  
“Ah! Levi! My cape!” Hanji tugged at the end of her cape, noticing the white cotton unraveling with every tug to the chains hooked around Levi’s boots. “Tch,” Levi grabbed her hand to stop her from furthering the damage to her cloak, “It must’ve gotten caught when you flopped yourself on top of me, fatty.”    
  
“Levi! How could you say that to me?” Hanji’s face momentarily fell in a pout before she realized, “I’m gonna look like an idiot going into that meeting with Sina’s commanders! A torn cloak and my pants are dirty, they’ll think I’m an idiot.”    
  
Levi grabbed his companions hand, pulling her up off the floor, wiping the dirt off her pants. “Here, take mine. It’s not as long as it should be but at least you’re not flaunting your ass.” And with that, Levi ripped Hanji’s cloak off and replaced it with his, considerably, shorter one. Before Hanji could cause anymore trouble, Levi tugged on the others forearm and rushed the two towards the councilroom.    
  
Levi put a firm hand on his taller companion's shoulder, a squeeze for comfort. “Everything will go great. I’ll greet Sina’s commander when he gets here.” 

Hanji smiled at the elvian, clutching the handle of the wooden door. “Oi, Levi.”    
“Erwin Smith will have some companions arriving shortly after the meeting begins. Their names are Eren Yaeger and Armin Arlert, I believe. Be nice now!”    
  
And with that, the wooden door banged against its frame, leaving Levi behind in the marbled corridor that only happened to be lit by the light of the trees. Dropping his shoulders, Levi turned away from the doors. Stepping up to the glass, he watched the bustling trading post from above. Hanji and himself came to the central courthouse in Mitras, atop the hill, peering over the city. Despite his seemingly boring diplomatic job, having a view over the glowing city brought pleasure to him. Settling himself down on the stone against the window, crossing his legs, letting a breath out.    
  
“Now, when is Spock supposed to show..”    
  
After about twenty minutes, Levi heard a pair of footsteps coming up the corridor. Wiping the wrinkles out of Hanji’s ripped cape, he stood. While he waited for Sina’s commander to show, he had been able to roll her ripped cape at the bottom, hiding the rip, and meeting at his ankles. As Erwin approached the councilroom, he was the first to greet Levi.    
  
“Nice to see you, Mr. Ackermann. I could hardly recognize you. How are you?” Tilting his head back, it almost irritated Levi how Erwin was almost four heads taller than himself. Erwin was wearing Sina’s distinguishable uniform, tan trousers paired with white oxford, a green cloak with wings etched in the back, Sinas symbol. Bringing his right hand flat on his heart, he bent at the waist just for a moment before coming up. “Commander Erwin, I’m well. Hanji is waiting for you, see yourself in.”   
  
When Erwin stood there for a moment, prompting Levi’s usual undiplomatic scowl. Unable to resist, Levi gutted out politely, “Is there anything else you need, eyebrows?” Erwin’s eyes widened, making his usual composed demeanor fall, a short puff of laughter escaping through his nose. “Levi, it’s been a year since I’ve been in Mitras. Are you no longer serving?”    
  
_ Ah, this asshole.  _ Biting through inarticulate teeth, Levi drew up a smile towards the oblivious man, “Yes, Mr. Smith. I’m still serving.” 

  
“Levi, I’m fully aware that it's been months since you’ve stepped out in the field.” Erwin paused, expecting some response from the raven, continuing after there was none, “If your services are no longer needed in Mitras, I’d greatly appreciate your-” The towering blonde was quickly interrupted with a hand flown up by Levi, “Hey, now” Levi couldn’t help but settling a glare into the man, “My work stems much further than fighting spirits day in and day out. Now go to your meeting before you end up with your legs missing.” 

Erwin’s head settled back on his own shoulders, letting out a large laugh, “Ah, Levi, as callous as ever. I admire your dedication to Mitras.” 

  
“Levi, my War Chief and Council Advisor will be here in the next hour.” Levi hummed in response, not bothering to look back at the blond. Moments later, Levi felt the vibrations through the corridor as the wooden door once again hit the frame with a tight  _ smack.  _

Levi sighed before settling down on the windowsill once more, and he watched as the streets got quieter, stone streets clearing. “Damn Hanji…” Levi muttered aloud, “Why have me sit on the stone outside the door?” He let out a small smile, “Like a pet.” 

Slingling his feet on top of the rest of the windowsill, Levi pressed himself against the glass. Wrapping the cloak tighter around his bottom half, he made himself somewhat comfortable in this cold corridor. He was going to be here for hours. Looking up at the sky through the glass, he noticed thick, wavy clouds passing at a steady pace. “A storm…”    
  
  
  
  


“Armin, should we just leave them there?”    
  
“I-I’m not sure...I don’t want them to get hurt, but Erwin is expecting us soon.”    
  
Levi’s head was pounding, and his whole body ached as the edges of stone poked him at every curve.  _ I feel asleep?  _ With his head pressed against the glass, he felt the vibrations tapping on the glass. Sounds of drops flicked against his ears.  _ It was raining. I must’ve gotten rocked to sleep.  _

Levi felt warm. He wanted to stay where he still was. Not bothering to move, he shut his blurry eyes again, hoping to mute out whomever was around.    
  
Levi’s ears twitched at fine movements, some purposefully quiet shuffling, hushed whispers,  _ Ah, go away already, you brats…  _

“Hello? Are you okay?” Hot steam fell over Levi’s head, and as much as he wanted to curl up against that warmth, he knew it was someone's emitting body heat.    
  
For a split moment, Levi’s eyes snapped open, rolling up at the boundaries on his eyelids, peering at the person standing over his body. There were two. He assumed it was the Erwins War Chief and Council Advisor. The first, leaning over his body with wide, heavy-lidded, emerald dusted eyes. His eyes set in deep golden lines, running down his cheeks. The other eye wrapped up in a bandage. Mocha hair reaching down to said person's shoulder, facial hair dusting upper lip and chin. These features are rooted in a wolfish shaped face, etched in golden skin. The other male held glacial wide eyes, sitting in a heart-shaped face, platinum hair falling square around his highest cheekbone, another one, with craters formed around his eyes, lines of it following down his cheeks.    
  
The blonde was the first to speak, “Um, are..do you happen to be,” Glancing quickly at his friend, he was careful with his choice of words, “...someone's companion?”    
  


_ How disgusting… _

It happened in a frenzy. As soon as the words left the blondes mouth, Levi launched from his seat, hands raiding in the closest assailant, dagger digging deep in the others arm, his weapon dripping with blood. The two stumbled a few steps away, taken aback by the ravens sudden backlash.    
  
“Ah! What the fuck!” Groaning, the emerald eyed male held his bleeding forearm close to him. His head clicked up at the raven, face fallen, teeth gritting, “What was that for!” Gunmetal eyes bore into the two men who were still standing feet away. Levi clasp his dagger in his right hand, twirling it towards himself between his two fingers before snapping out the handkerchief around his neck, enveloping the dagger around the fabric, dying it red. Veiling it back into his hitch, he moved to remove his hood to get a better gripe.    
  
  
Levi let out an audibly frustrated sigh, drawing his eyebrows together. Moments later, the blond’s face lighted up, moments after, twisting in anguish “Mr. Ackermann! My deepest apologies!” The blond had rushed to the front of his feet, bowing to his knees. “I’m Armin Arlert, Commander Erwin Smith's Council Advisor!” He yammered on, “I saw you and mistook you as an enslaved elvian and wished to-”  _ Crack.  _

“I also am sorry for kneeing you in the face, Armin Arlert, but please forget about this incident.” Levi clutched Armins forearm, helping him up off the floor. Levi took this moment to glance at Armin’s one-eyed companion still clutching at his forearm, steam rising from the wound. “And you?”    
  
“I’m Eren Yaeger, Sina’s War Chief.” His words dripped poison, “You can’t just attack others like that.” Levi hummed in response, eyebrows raised, eyes narrow. The war chief is upset he got cut? It seemed to have already healed. “You’re fine. Shit’s already gone.”    
  
Titan shifters, and all their hybrids, had an unfortunate ability to heal all wounds obscurely quickly.   
  
Armin stood on his own two feet, nervous chuckles escaping his lips. The shorter male still stood at least a head above Levi, and held out his hand. “We totally understand! How are you today Mr. Ackermann? Have they been there for a bit already?” Taking his hand in Armin’s own, he gave it a squeeze. “Please, call me Levi.” Glancing over at the door, “I’m not too sure how long they’ve been in there. I fell asleep. They informed me that we'd expect you an hour from the start.”    
  
Armin looked at the elvian wide-eyed, disturbed from Levi’s sudden diplomacy, as if he hadn’t just cut up his war chief. Shrugging off Levi’s sandpapery hostility, he softened his face, “We are running a bit late. We had a hard time navigating the building with the rain drowning out the lights outside.” In Armin's eyes, Levi still looked as agitated as ever. Eyebrows drawn together, lips set in a deep scowl, shadows falling over the hoods of his eyes, despite his mutterings of diplomacy. 

  
“Mr. Ah, no, Levi...We’re sorry once again. Eren?” When Levi glanced over at the war chief, he stood staring wide eyed at him for some time.    
  
If Eren were to be honest, Levi had looked nearly nonidentical than when he had seen him many months ago. Back then, Levi had his head undershaven, hair falling down to his cheekbones. Body clad with manueving gear in the Trost Forest, gripping a pair of thunder bolts. Today, afront of Eren with waist deep braids painted ebony, pointed ears drooping with opal jewels, glowing lines twirling in his pale skin, deadly gunmetal eyes knocking into his own, he thought he looked.. _.beautiful._ _Even digging a knife into his arm._

  
Eren smiled warmly at Levi, a complete turnaround from his callous attitude seconds ago. “I’m very sorry about my earlier behavior,” Eren took a step forward, lain his hand over his heart, grasping Levi’s in the other, “It was wrong for me to be so invasive, much less to mistake you as an aquai.” Laying a kiss on Levi’s hand, he stood up bowing once more.    
  
Levi couldn’t deny he felt taken aback by the tactful flattery of Sina’s War Chief, not even registering the act by the time he had stood back on his feet. He couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape his lips, bending at the waist for a brief moment towards the Council Advisor and War Chief as he had done towards the Commander of Sina. “Ah shut the fuck up, you two brats. Get in there.”    



	2. power curling

“Levi, what do you think the favorable choice would be?”    
  
  
Snapping out of his headspace, Levi blinked himself back to reality. In all honesty, he hadn’t slept since last night. Hanji and himself had to return to their own inner council when dawn broke. Hanji called a meeting of the top five powers of her council, himself, Moblit, Rico, and Mike. They sat in the same councilroom the night before, a wood table reaching to twenty seats, the five of them huddled at one end, paperwork stretching across them. Dimly lit by the candles lit on the wall, Hanji insisted on keeping the windows covered. 

  
Levi had never considered Mitras would be at risk of being turned over Sina. Over the years, while at one point, prosperous and powerful, Mitras was dwindling to a competing world power. Sina had offered mutual armed allies such as Dauper, Trost, Krolva, and Utopia better rates for essential goods and military services than Mitras had in the past. While these allies had steadily been breaking contracts, even less world powers had any desire left to travel and trade in Mitras. In time being, any leveling power Mitras had over the world would be lost to Sina.    
It was no question why, with Sina’s 20th commander sitting in place, in his last ten years, he had made most use of their titan shifters and hybrids. Cities built in months, paid protection unimpetribile.    
  
“You’re telling me we have to turn our capital into a military station of Sina in order to stay independent? That was their make or break deal?” Hanji couldn’t help but look to the side, away from the short elvians gunmetal stare. 

Moblit interrupted, “But, they’ll be building a bathhouse over said military station.”    
  
Levi’s head cocked back, letting out gurgles of laughter deep from his throat. Hanji, Moblit, Rico, and Mike sat there staring at the ironic sight, the usual scornful elvian suddenly loud and fiendish.    
  
And as soon as Levi started his laughter, it quickly died down, eyes falling below perimeters. Face churning deadly, voice dripping poison, you could almost hear the sappy liquid slapping on stone. “Hey, I’m taking your country over,” Levi continued, tasteless, “Here's a bathouse.”   
  
A crash sounded on the table, the echo of a chair sliding across the floor-it’s feet hissing against the stone, before being caught on an edge, and toppling over. The four looked over in wide eyes, shocked at the sight of Rico standing over the table, the spirit halfling panting as her face retched red, glasses clanging against the wooden table, “No!” her tone was desperate, scratching, “You already heard about the situation with Liberio!”    
  
Last night, Hanji was informed by Erwin Smith there was a spy from Liberio sitting in Mitras’ war council. Erwin insisted Hanji keep this information to herself, and gave her her options. It was no denial that Mitras’ has been caught in a losing battle with Liberio, having lost 10% of their territory to them in the past five years. The loss was as small as a couple acres of farmland, and a small village. It hadn’t been an issue until Levi was put out of military commission, ordered by Hanji, eight months ago. Mitras faced its first major defeat in a battle to reclaim the land, and steal some Liberio territory in spite. In the end, the elvian had an entire rack of broken ribs, his stomach laid out on the sand, maneuvering gear lodged into his hips, broken. In the end, they lost another 20% of their land to Liberio, the rest of their soldiers in a condition similar to Levi’s. Sina, in the end, had ended up preventing a complete overrun of Mitras territory.    
  
Days after the battle, Levi had woken up in Sina's capital hospital, hips aching, stomach mashed back together and sewn up. His wife, Petra, sitting on one side of his bed, holding his hand. Hanji, on the other hand, explaining to him he was lucky to be alive, thanks to Sina’s medical knowledge and equipment. He was unable to move for weeks, but it was a miracle he could ever move again. When he asked nurses what type of treatment, they muttered something about a special medication. Levi was too concentrated on his hips clanking against each other to question any further.    
  
At the conclusion of it all, they had lost 30% of land to Liberio, and owed an even larger debt to Sina, not only for saving their independence, but also their greatest warrior. And it was no doubt the conniving Erwin Smith had been taking full advantage. While the man handed Mitras growth in one hand, there was always something to give up in return. A larger trading outpost, attracting travelers and merchants to their city, at the loss of 30% income. Titan hybrids ranking in their military, as long as they had a seat in their war council. New technology, such as pumping water out of aquifers, in exchange for blueprints on manuvering gear. With every gain, there was something to lose.    
  
Erwins efforts stretched as far as to figuring out there was a spy watching over Mitras’ council. Acting in personal vendetta, Erwin proposed to set up an underground military base in the middle of the capital, building a luxurious bath house atop said base. Erwin feared losing his influence over Mitras’ emerald-powered city. If he played his cards right, he hoped Liberio would attack the capital soon enough, and in a moment's notice, Erwin will have rightful diplomatic rule over Mitras and influence over Liberio. Rinse and repeat. Levi knew this, and despised the fact.    
  
Rico has tears falling out of her eyes, her stature shaking, “Levi, if we don’t agree to this plan, we risk losing it all.” Levi stayed silent for a while, eyes avoiding contact, “We can’t have what happened eight months ago occur in the capital. Losing Ian was enough, I can’t lose my children too.”    
  
In a moment, sharp humiliation rinsed over Levi. He pointed his head down in shame, ashamed at the fact he hadn’t thought of the people of Mitras, his council, or his own wife. Hanji placed a hand over Levi’s, a smile retching itself on the corners of her lips as their eyes met, her tone soft, “Levi, I feel the same way you do.”

Rico had already settled herself down in her seat, Mike laying a hand on her shoulder. Hanji leveled her voice out, she looked at the rest of her team, their inexpressible exteriors already going through the six phases of acceptance in a minute. “I understand that making this decision gives the last of our independence to Sina. A large sacrifice in exchange for the ultimate protection under Sina’s wing.” She cleared her throat, looking down at the documents in front of her, “As we merge with Sina, they had agreed for our influence and continued control over the capital. My plans for us from here is that Rico, Mike, and Moblit will have continued control over Mitras with continued meetings with the Head Advisor of Sina once monthly.” She paused for a moment, shuffling papers back in order, placing them in a satchel. “Levi and myself will be merging ourselves with Sina’s council, upon Erwins approval.”    
  
Mike tapped on the table, signalling himself to speak, “And if he doesn’t approve?” Letting out a shaky breath, Hanji answered swiftly, “We will continue our operations here with the rest of you, as usual. If he doesn’t approve, then our council will have to cut down to just the five of us.” She let out a small pathetic laugh, finding their downfall ironic, “Sina’s council wouldn’t approve of not only having such a large independent council, much less paying such a sum in wages.”    
  
“And this spy?” Moblit spoke up, glancing at his own wife, “Is that why you insisted on only us being here today? What about the windows?”    
Mike spoke up quickly, “It has to be someone. With the large loss of the military, we had many seats to be filled up quickly.” Looking Hanji directly in the eyes, she confirmed with a nod, “Yes, and I don’t know if they know they’ve been figured out yet. Or if they could be watching us.”   
  


  
  
  


That night, Levi walked home, twine satchel full of fresh goods from the market hooked around his shoulder. Exhaustion settled on his shoulders, eyes threatening to fall close with the distant yammering in the streets. He regrets falling asleep on the stone window sill, his bones still aching from long past injuries. Jutting stone didn’t help the newly sensitive pressure points. Regardless, that was all the sleep he had gotten in days. The past week he’s been stuck playing diplomat with Sina and Hanji, not stepping home once. He thanks the gods he was able to get to bed with his wife. Walking up the stony path to his home, he stopped afront and looked at the small abode. His Bavarian cottage was built into the side of a large tree, the benefits of having Sina building the aquifer system throughout the capital. Stepping up the stones, he heard the glass sliding open. In the doorway, his fox halfing wife stood in the doorway, clad in a sundress.    
  
His eyes softened, handing her the satchel, leaving a kiss on her forehead before kicking his boots off at the front. “I’m sorry I haven’t been home the last few days. I’m so fucking exhausted.”    
Petra giggled, setting the satchel down on the entry table. “It’s fine. I know you’re busy. I’ll run you a bath? Want me to grab the beads?”    
  


Unbuttoning his off white oxford shirt, Levi hummed, considering it. Remembering Hanji’s comments of him being cute, irritation flowed quickly through the elvian before he flatly answered in denial.    
  
Petra had already left to run a bath while Levi was decluttering himself for the night. Unstrapping his girdle, he emptied his dagger onto the side table, and pulled out the handkerchief from the pocket, ready to throw it in the trash. His eyes widened in confusion upon pulling out an unsoiled cloth, any remnants of dried ivory fluids vanished.  _ Must have evaporated.  _ He let out an annoyed girdle, throwing the cloth with the rest of the dirty clothes, “To think that stupid brat acted so hurt over a little cut..”    
  
“Honey, are you talking to yourself over there? Come wash up.”    
  
Sloshing in the warm water, Levi spoke about his political findings to Petra. He explained the power turn to Sina, the bathhouse, the military base, the festival to happen days after the opening of the bathhouse. Petra listened in silence, rubbing a mixture of citrus and lavender on the scars across his stomach, fondling his thighs in the same motions. She hoped with every treatment, maybe his scars will heal.    
  
She leaned over his shoulder, laying her chin to rest on the elvians collarbones. “The night of the festival means you can finally dress in your occasion clothing! Oh it’ll be so fun to get those jewels back out.” Levi let out a drawn out, audible, groan. “I haven’t worn that type of clothing since our wedding day.”    
  
Petra fingered castor oil through his freshly washed hair, scratching against his scalp, “Your hair is so long, Levi. If I was an elf, I’d enjoy the hair, dressings, and worship a little more.”    
“Yeah, if you were lucky enough to be a free one.” And at that, Petra silenced, reaching into the box of jeweled beads. “Petra, I said no beads this time.”   
  
  
And in a moment's time, he was fast asleep as she fondled his head into fresh braids. 


	3. doting on you

“It’s been quite a while since you’ve worn your gear, Levi. Let me know if you get too tender.”    
  
Hanji and himself were preparing for Sina’s arrival today, they had hoped to have the underground portion and tunnelling done today. If Levi was honest, he was nervous about strapping his maneuvering gear on again, seeing as his hips ached as soon as he put them on. In a desperate, stupidly stubborn, attempt to prove to Hanji he was well enough to get back on the field.    
  
“Hanji, why are we strapping up exactly? I didn’t know the Titans needed protection.” Hanji hummed in response, her gear making an audible  _ click  _ and  _ snap  _ resonating against her thigh, “To give less stress to the shifter, you are going to be cutting them out of their napes. And also whatever else they request us to do.”    
  
Levi lifted his eyebrow, suddenly sneering, “They need  _ our  _ help? What, they can’t make their slaves do it?”    
  
Hanji sighed, stepping over to Levi, giving his gear an extra tight pull at the hips, chest, and thighs, just for his snarky comment. Levi wanted to let out a grunt as his hips groaned in protest at the extra pressure, but he wasn’t ready to unstrap so soon. “Levi, Sina has done plenty for us,” placing an arm around his shoulder, she pulled him forward, “Plus, they don’t have labor slaves. The least they believe in is having an economy for their citizens to work in. I know it makes you angry, but let’s ignore it, right?” 

Slavery wasn’t taboo in the world they lived in. Indentured slavery was an everyday commidy, those enslaved had to work hard enough to earn their citizenship of this world. It didn’t matter what you were, an elvian, halfing, demon, spirit, you had to earn your citizenship if you were born at the bottom of the food chain. In this world, the strong eat the weak and with the fall of Tirion to Trost decades ago, elvians are the most common slave, from love to domestic, taking care of children, cooking food, cleaning up the shit in the stables, building cities. If you were a lady to a busy family, they’d make you even pop a tit to feed their own baby. Companion Elvians were called  _ ‘Aquai’,  _ someone who accompanied their owners in public through companionship and friendship, holding higher rights then the next indentee. The only taboo? It was illegal to use children as love slaves, but it didn’t mean anything if the child lived long enough to make it to adulthood. Levi himself was a product of love between master and slave, his father eventually giving her citizenship through marriage after he was born.    
  
Length of hair and whether or not dotted with jewels easily determined an elvians placekeeper in society. Short hair is common amongst those who had citizenship but decided to serve amongst the country's army, or the lowest standard of slave, shit sweepers. Levi, no longer actively fighting a physical battle, has taken the diplomacy in his seat in society, and grown his hair out, despite how much he hates the heaviness, and the femininity that followed with the jewels. Aquai, the highest rank of indentured slavery, was allowed to have plain, simple, long length hair.    
  
Suddenly, a long cloth shoved in front of Levi’s face, bright red, and plain. “Here, Levi, I know you can’t stand your long hair. You’ll be whipping around today, use this to tie your braids up.” Levi smiled at Hanji, taking it from her hands, before quickly bending at his waist, neck snapping forward. Looking at the floor, braids dangling in front of his eyes, he stepped into Hanji’s abdomen, shoving the cloth back into her chest. “I don’t know how to, Hanji. Petra does this shit for me.” Hanji laughed at the odd wording of his request, but complied anyway, tying his braids into a bun. “Ah, fuck Hanji! You’re gonna make me bald!”    
  
“Levi, how come no jewels? Not in your hair, and definitely none in your ears or on your uniform today!” She laughed out loud, before pulling real tight on the bow, almost pulling the braids directly out of the scalp. “Isn’t that how Mr. War Chief Yeager mistook you as a meek Aquai?”    
  
“Stupid brats are blind,” He spat out, “I was wearing fucking plenty of em’.” Ignoring her question, he wasn’t about to tell her it was because she was busy calling him cute.    
  
“Speaking of Sina’s War Chief, he's running late.” When Levi came back up, pulling some strands loose around his bun to ease at the burning tug, Hanji was looking at the clocktower in town. “Fuck’s that brat gotta do with today?”    
  
They had cleared out the area to begin operations on the bathhouse, and the brat had the audacity to run late? “He’s the one doing the underground operations. He’s the only one who possesses the hardening ability rigid enough to build the tunnels and underground facility. I believe the female titan will be doing the bathhouse, tomorrow or the next day hopefully.”    
  
Levi didn’t reply, taking a seat next to Hanji at the bench that was on the river. He had slowly realized he hadn’t known anything about Sina, their warriors, their shifters, nothing, he had been too busy with what happened inside Mitras. They were building the bathhouse in the center of the capital, which happened to be next to the freshwater river. Those with enough money could enter the baths that sat on the river, soaking up the sun. It was a perfect opportunity to easily pump water from the aquifer in close range, and the natural forestry that emitted the blue and rainbow glow at night attracted those at night, and more in the center of the market. Not to mention being in the center of the capital, those working underground would have access to any part of the city.    
  
“Kind of pathetic isn’t it, Hanji?” Levi closed his eyes, leaning back on the palms of his heads, head tilting towards the side to soak up the warmth, “All of our work. Given to Sina.”    
  
“I know. We still have some sort of control. Erwin isn’t a dictator, just think of this as an...alliance?” Levi’s eyes slitted open, threatening to close from the rays when he glanced at Hanji. “We’re waiting on some brat who couldn’t look any older than 20 to come and build an underground military base in the middle of our city. Quite an alliance.”    
  
“Actually, I’m twenty-seven.” Levi straightened up immediately at the voice, turning his head to see where the voice had originated. Adjusting to the lighting away from the sun, his vision focused on a group of four approaching himself and Hanji.    
  
Erwin and Armin had approached the two in their usual attire, cashmere button ups, covered by a mossy cloak with wings embedded on the back, ivory boots coming to their shins. A woman with sleek glossy hair ending at her cheekbones, bangs covering her forehead, silvery fox-eyes softened. Cheeks full of collagen, she had four strikes coming down horizontally on said cheeks, emitting a faint blue hue.  _ Maybe she's a spirit halfling?  _ Levi wondered to himself.    
  


__ The War Chief wore nothing but a loose pair of ebony bottoms, meeting at his shins and tightening, the same green mossy cloak hanging off his shoulders haphazardly, and Levi would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed the titans stacked body, tanned skin reflecting the sun's rays. In addition, his eye wrapping was gone, his shoulder length hair thrown in a low bun, strands falling around his face, the signature embedded lines around his eyes softened.  _ Not bad.  _   
  
“Erwin, do you care to explain why we’re sitting here twirling our thumbs waiting for you?” Hanji exclaimed to the blonde, in the most unprofessional manner, shooting up from her seat to exchange the ritual bows. The towering blonde answered in a huff, “My apologizes, Hanji,” Erwin bent at the waist, pausing, “and Levi.” He stood back up, handing Hanji blueprints to the underground operation, “We had a somewhat of a delay on the way here. The border was backed up with merchants leaving the capital.” While Erwin and Hanji continued to speak about the operation, Levi turned away from the group of them. Glancing down at his manuvering gear, he had regretted sitting down, he knew he was going to struggle standing up when the weight of the gear hung on his tender hips, threatening to pop them. Catching a quick glance at the ground, thanking the higher powers for no attention to be on the elvian, he grasped the handle of the bench and began to pull himself onto his feet. 

Bad idea.    
  
His hips screamed in protest, legs cracking at the weight, and he fell back onto his rump, maneuvering gear clanging against the rotten wood. “Ah, fucking bullshit..” If this behavior kept up, Hanji was never going to let him leave the backside of a desk. He didn’t bother trying to get up again in such close proximity of the group, hoping they would walk a couple meters away.    
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, one grasping his forearm, he snapped up at the familiar blonde, Armin. He stood leaning over Levi, tugging at the underside of his shoulders, “Shh,” he put a finger over his lips, “Before the rest of them notice.”    
  
Without question, Levi used Armin to pull up his weight, grunting at the weight wanting to pull his hips back to the ground. On his two feet, he unclutched Armin’s forearms, looking at the younger man to thank him. Armin swatted a hand before Levi could mutter a word, quick to bend his head to the elvian, “It’s okay! You said not to mention it, but I’m still deeply ashamed for what-”    
  
Armin suddenly stopped his train of speech when he felt the elvians hand lay across the crown on his head, rubbing gently for a second, before grabbing a handful and yanking his head to the elvians height. Armin couldn’t help but feel nervous, until he met eyes with Levi, the shorter man's lips pulled in a tight smirk, “Shut up already.” Letting go of his head, “Thank you. Don’t mention this?”    
  
Realization dawned on Armin only as soon as the elvian began to stride towards the rest of the group, the titan shifter vigorously shaking his head before catching up just the same. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Levi found himself grouped with the war chief, Hanji really testing out his physical ability. Explaining that Eren was gonna shift, dig up to his titan forms knees, then harden his body as a base layer. It was Levi’s responsibility to chuck off the titans arms and legs before they hardened completely, and to extract the brat without killing him.    
  
His train of thought was cut off as soon as said titan shifter began to take off his trousers and cape, “Hey, you brat! This isn’t a brothel!” Eren turned to him, letting out a confused  **huh?** It took Eren a few seconds of looking down at the scowling Levi, whoms cheeks dusted red at the shameless display, before he began to chuckle a bit at Levi’s comment, “I’ll be lucky if my undergarments are still covering my dick by the time I’m done here. Would you mind handing these to my sister? She’s the demon halfling here.” And with that, Levi was getting a pair of pine tree smelling trousers and cape, no protests having a chance to escape his lips, shoved against his chest. Levi’s face further heated, tips of his bare ears turning red. Levi turned away from Eren quickly, attempting to mask his embarrassment.    
  
He walked up to the demon halfling, pondering up at the women who stood a foot higher than himself.  _ A demon halfling? They look nothing alike.  _ The two glowered at each other, before the elvian spoke, “Eren told me to hand these to you. I had never gotten your name.” Lifting the articles of clothing out of his hands, “I’m Mikasa. And you? You seem quite flushed, are you okay? Do you want me to get Hanji, you’re her-” Mikasa was cut off quickly by a thump on her lower back, not gone unnoticed by the elvian, who’s eyebrows began to be drawn together. Armin stepped in between them quickly, “Mikasa! This is Levi! Levi Ackermann. You no doubt know him, right?” Mikasa glanced between the two, a smile settling at her face. Bending to give Levi a bow, “Thank you Armin for introducing us. Nice to meet you Mr. Ackermann.” In response, the smaller man's lips filled into a tight smile, returning the greetings to the taller women, “These summer days are quite warm, I can’t say I’m made for the heat.”    
  
Mikasa chuckled, sharpened canines poking the bottom of her lips shimmering against the light, “You might not last very long in Sina! Perhaps you should cut your hair?” Levi hummed in response, licking his lips, salt tingling his taste buds. Mikasa’s hand shot up to a loose strand of hair dangling near his neckline, twirling it and placing it back into the red ribbon, Levi hadn’t noticed the demon’s soft touch until he could feel her burning body heat emitting near the tips of his ears, “Maybe not, seeing as all you Sinans are far too touchy.” Mikasa had only giggled over the smaller males soldier.    
  
At the end of the formalities, Levi made himself back over to the towering auburn. The rest of the group meters away, avoiding the blast of the shift. “Alright,  _ Chief.  _ We can start any day now, you know.” Glancing down at his hips, a dull ache present, actually sort of glad they hadn’t started until his body had gotten the least bit used to the gear. Though lighter than their old and bulky sets, the metal graspings tightened around his thighs didn’t give his hips a break.    
  
A few moments pass, and no response from Eren. Turning his head to look at the War Chief, he quickly caught eyes with a set of golden eyes, stepping back, Levi wanted to run away from that stare. Shocked at his response, he had never felt the urge to run from something, but the lords, he felt like he wanted to run a million miles. Resisting his urges, Levi kept his stare locked with the hue of those eyes, glowering at the titan shifter.   
  
And as soon as he stepped aside, his wrist was soon caught by Eren, pulled close, body heat emitting over his shoulders. Levi felt the towering males other limb snake around the small of his back and resting right above where his hips dipped, “Pardon my invasion, though...” Eren’s fingers pressed into Levi’s hips, just enough to apply some pressure, his other hand tightening around the ravens wrist, “I’d be an idiot to not notice you in crippling pain.” Pulling the elvians hand to his face once more, he continued on, pulling Levi’s body further against his own, “I would hate to see you hurt  _ again  _ so soon. Do you want to back out? I’m sure there's someone who could do the same.”    
  
Eren had been eyeing the elvian and Armin earlier, seeing Levi have to be coaxed up by his best man. He saw Levi's steps faltering, walking slow, a different type of curl in the man's lips, one reflecting discomfort. He couldn’t help his protective doting on the elvian, though the man’s well built frame was enough to say he could take plenty care of himself. Encasing Levi’s small hand in his own, his chest dripped in desire to touch the elvians silky pale skin further.    
  
Levi caught onto the act of chivalry quickly, yanking his hand out of Erens grasp, pulling his momentum forward to grasp onto the brunette's shoulders, whipping his left limb into the titans rib cage.  _ Damn,  _ he thought,  _ Are all these people so damn touchy?  _ He certainly couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the embrace of the larger male, the unfamiliar sensation of being wrapped up in someone else, moments before realizing his own faltering.    
  


Eren flung into the air, face crashing into the dirt, the sensation of a dirty boot pressing into the large of his back. “Shut up, you damned brat. Get on with your job.” He pressed further up the shifters back, landing on the males nape, applying just enough pressure to not hurt the male, “And if you continue to touch me so inappropriately, I won’t hesitate to permanently injure you.”    
  
And as soon as his boot lifted, Eren sat back on his haunches, throwing his arms up in surrender, a smile ghosting on his lips as he turned his neck in submission to the elvian, “Okay, okay. I get it. Lets get on with it, then.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> If you like, remember to leave a kudos and some of your own input in the comment section!


	4. something blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to repost this one! needed some fixin's I didn't notice last night

It was safe to say that Levi had never seen a full shifted titan. When Eren told him he should give enough space for the blast as Hanji and the others had, he rolled the suggestion off his shoulders in annoyance.  
  
It was enough to say that he regretted not listening to the War Chief. When a blast of steam blinded his line of sight, the _woosh_ of hot air blistering past his skin, he pointed his manuvering gear backwards, he felt himself roughly bouncing about a few times, his motion a blur, hurling himself to the earth.  
  
Groaning in pain as his hips smashed against the ground, he turned over to the sight of Eren's titan. Naked, dickless, bared double rowed teeth, glowering gold eyes, strands of that auburn dark hair falling the same as his human form. Well over 50 feet tall, sitting cross-legged, eyes plucking away at Levi’s figure sprawled on the ground, awaiting instruction.  
  
Sighing, he sat up, his hips protesting with every movement. He cursed himself for being so stubborn. Gritting his teeth, he pointed his maneuvering gear to Eren’s shoulder, pain in his hips dulling as the feeling of zero-gravity unhinging the tightness in his hips. Landing on the bare shoulder, he fell against the titans ear, grabbing handfuls of hair much longer than himself.  
  
Huffing, Levi shifted onto the balls of his feet, digging the ends of his maneuvering gear on both sides of his body, steam rising up from the holes dug into the titans shoulders, “Fucking huge…” He muttered to himself, glancing at the far fall over the back of Erens shoulder, inadvertently tightening his grip on the titans hair. Eren’s head notched to his side, yanking Levi back as his hair whipped down his backside. “H-Hey! What the hell?” Levi, that second, was glad to have dug his gear into the titans shoulders, because he’d have another set of broken hips, even if they had groaned at the strain of being pulled tightly against the titans body.  
  
A deep groan came from the titan, irises the size of the elvians body narrowing down at him, “What, you can’t talk?” The giant's tanned hand hovered over his enormous jaw, Levi just now noticing the absence of lips. Fear struck through the elvian, noticing how easily Eren could grab him and chomp down at his body like an apple. 

  
Gulping, Levi pushed the feeling to the side, ignoring the monstrous fact of how exactly terrifying a titan shifters powers were, thanking god that Erwin had a sense of diplomacy to go about things in a peaceful sense, “Alright, let’s get started then.”  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck! That’s hot!”  
  
Levi had his arms wrapped around the underside of Eren’s arms, hands clasping around the shifters shoulders, pulling the man up out of his crystallizing titan. As their bodies meshed together, Levi felt his skin tingle at contact with Eren’s boiling skin, gritting his teeth in resolve to yank the man up further, subsequently ripping his red bindings attached to his arms, head, and legs in a snap. The two fell back against the crystallized flooring, Erens muscled physique slapping against Levi’s smaller frame like a bag of potatoes. Slithering under his weight, Levi sighed when he finally inhaled cooler air, the chill entering his nasal passages and cooling his insides.  
  
Levi flung his arm up, wiping the drips of collected sweat on his temples. His ears twitched at the sound of Hanji’s squeal, his eyes pointing above the fifteen meter hole he was currently in. Lines attached to the ground next to him, the familiar hiss of pressured air releasing, Hanji spangled down her lines and landed softly on the newly crystallized flooring.  
  
An amazed moan left Hanji’s lips, her eyes sparkling, “This is amazing. I can’t believe this was done so soon. Say, how durable do you think these crystals are? As good as marble or stone? I wonder how you clean such substances…”  
  
As Hanji yammered on, wandering around the rest of the base, one yet to have tunnels installed, or a ceiling, one giant seven thousand sq ft padding waiting to be walled off by Sina’s contractors.  
  
Levi turned towards Eren, face freshly imprinted with craters, the same imprints flowing around his shoulders and down tanned arms, dotting his spine the same. Beside his face, the rest of his body was emitting steam.  
  
Eren sat still for a minute, his eyes threatening to fall closed, fatigue weighing heavy on his shoulders. Falling flat on his back, arms stretched out beside him, he glanced up at the sky, soaking in the afternoon sun as steam erupted around his body. “I’m so tired!” He exclaimed, before tensing his muscles and stretching out, like a cat.  
  
Levi glanced down at the stretched out man, tanned skin glaring in the sunlight, steam rising up and curling around his bared chest. He offered a hand out to the man, which Eren was eager to grab and be pulled up by the elvian.  
  
“You okay?” Levi’s voice was soft, his own body slugging in pain and exhaustion, no longer used to flinging himself around in the air, whipping himself around and making deep cuts in Eren’s titan, having to move quickly before the titans skin strung back together and formed fast enough to put all of Levi’s effort to waste.  
  
Eren hummed in response, eyelids softening to look down at the slumped elvian, his pale skin glistening in sweat, strands of ebony hair falling from the red ribbon and landing around his forehead and sticking to sweat. Levi hadn’t met his eyes yet, the smaller male taking his handles so soon. Eren’s chest swelled when his eyes met Levi’s relaxed ones, moments before the elvian narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arm around the shifter's wide waist, tugging him flush against Levi’s body. Levi resisted the urge to fall against the large males chest, his body calling out for comfort. Eren took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Levi’s nimble waist, feeling the male grunt under the pressure. Levi’s head twirled towards the beast halfling, smacking Eren in the face with stray strands of braids that had loosened from the red bow, “Oi! Four eyes! Let’s go.”  
  
And like that, Eren and he had been airborne, gear hissing through the wind, and it hadn’t taken Eren long to notice how much pain Levi had been from carrying the two of them. And when they landed on solid ground, Eren hadn’t let go of the elvians waist.  
  
His grip only slipped when Levi pushed himself out of the shifters arms, “I’m not a crutch, you brat.” Levi bit out, pain lacing his lips.  
  
Hanji appeared above the underground herself, landing next to the two of them. It didn’t take long until Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa had made their way over too.  
  
Eren had walked to his sister, taking his cloak from her and throwing it over his shoulders in a poor attempt at modesty, “Say, Mikasa, what do you think?”  
  
Mikasa let out an unimpressed mumble, glaring down into the ground, “You went quite deep Eren, what if you had hit water? I told you twelve meters was deep enough, ah whatever, that extra three meters makes ease of access to the aquifer.”  
  
Levi took the minute of yammering between the two siblings to realize that Mikasa was Sina’s engineer, and her presence today hadn’t been to tail her brother around in boredom. As they continued, the six had sat down for lunch at high noon to allow Eren to rest before furthering.  
  
Levi pushed the food away, too much pain to stomach any food at the moment, sulking away from the rest of the group. The sun was glaring down on him, his skin was slicking in response and he could feel the familiar stick of cotton against his back. He couldn’t stand being so hot for much longer, being around Erens boiling skin, hot titan steam, mixed with Mitras’ summer sun, the pale elvian yearned for something a little more icy. Setting himself under the shade of the oh-so familiar twisted tree, he sat affront the river, splashing his face with the cold water, effectively cooling him off. Landing on his knees, he sat back on his haunches and made quick efforts to unclick his maneuvering gear, and once the bulky material smacked against the ground and quit pulling against Levi’s lower body so desperately, Levi let out a large sigh of relief. Chugging water, he pulled against the red bow that his hair was still tied so tightly around. More pressure from his shoulders lifted when his hair fell against his back, neck tired from holding the weight of his hair, “Damn, maybe I should cut my hair.”  
  
“Levi, if you were in pain, why not just say so?”  
  
Eren approached steadily behind the faltering male towards the river, not intentionally, as he was just heading to the river to refill his own water canister. When he had separated from the group far enough, it was just in time to see water-soaked Levi unstrapping his gear and letting it fall off him in a huff, watching his shoulders fall.  
  
  
Levi turned around, Eren catching sight of widened metallic eyes, lips faltering into a gap, water drooping down Levi’s flushed face, loosened braids that hung heavily and curled around the elvians back, and his tongue shot out to moisten his lips, and _god.. He wanted to yank Levi close to him and shove his face into his neck, lapping up the remnants of water._

Realizing the filth of his thoughts, Eren broke eye contact to head towards the river, refusing to approach the glowering elvian too intimately in an attempt to make Levi not grow to resent him further. He knelt down not too far away from the silent elvian, his back half covered by shade, the other still being shone on by the sun's rays. Levi, exhausted and breathless, didn’t have any witty comment for the man as he had approached him in secret once again. When he noticed the man moving to submerge his canister under the river's current, Levi caught sight of his healed back, the craters that formed along his shoulder blades and down his spine completely healed, smooth skin replaced once deep etchings, as if they had never appeared.  
  
Feeling a twinge of jealousy, he muttered about a response to Eren, “Not everyone is lucky enough to have such healing abilities.” His body was thoroughly overwrought, pain was weighing in on his body worse now that he stopped the rapid blood flow. Eren looked over at the slumped male, surprised to see a softened face meeting his own. He stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the strained, but surprising relaxed atmosphere between them.  
  


They sat like that for some time. To Eren it had felt like hours had passed, and he was too upset with himself to mutter another word without thoroughly thinking it through. Biting his lip, he passed the freshly filled canister to the raven, apologizing, "'Sorry, Levi. S'pose I should mind my own business, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Levi replied, taking the canister, swishing the water around, a small sip.   
  
  
Eren decided to not pull any further at the tense atmosphere, settling for relaxing on his haunches with Levi, sitting side by side, watching the river flow. Eventually, he heard Levi shift next to him, the clanking of maneuvering gear, straps tightening, slapping, and clicking, wordless protests escaping in breaths from the ravens lips. When the noise stopped, Eren remained insipid, refusing to turn towards Levi, not feeling it was a good idea to dig his hole deeper.   
  
Small pressure landed atop the crown of his head, and he felt his own long hair curl up around fingers that pressed against his skull and rubbed, a motion of affection. When Eren finally turned his head up, he met the elvians softened eyes. Levi squatted next to Eren, his hand falling down to his shoulder, smiling brightly at the male, the thin etched lines in the elvians skin glowing brighter than ever. “You’re not too bad, brat.”  
  
And despite Levi’s harsh words, the raven couldn’t help the warmth that spread through the cracks of his lips. He though that maybe working with the man wouldn't be as insufferable as he first believed.   
  
  


And within days, Eren had exhausted himself shifting in and out. It’s been years since he shifted so often and frequently, his body no longer used to having to expel so much energy at once. Levi and himself have taken to accompanying one another to a different eatery every night, and while the Elvian wasn’t one for many words, he enjoyed having someone other than blabbering Hanji for company, though the two weren't much different.  
  
“You’ve become a little thinner, Eren. Are those things on your face ever going to heal?”  
  
Himself and Eren were walking in unison down the stone path in the busier parts of the capital: ones littered with pubs, eatery, and companion bars. It was bustling with all those of the continent, each location packed inside and out, all species yelling, running down the paths, bonded pairs walking in hand, playing plenty of card games, and the clashing of music at each eatery with live music.  
  
Eren struck down at the male, the Elvian had gone another day without any jewels, braids, or dress up. He had his hair pulled tightly back in a bun resting at his neck, purple shadows resting below the man's eyes, cheeks sagging with his own exhaustion. Eren didn’t comment, but he knew Levi was no longer used to such high physical activity either, not these days, at least.  
  
“You know, it hurts my neck to have to croak up at you all the time. Could you respond for once without the dramatic bout of silence of staring?” Levi huffed, stepping behind Erens figured to allow a group of female fiends that reeked of a few too many drinks pass about. “I’m getting old.”  
  
Eren burst out in laughter, shoulders shaking, “Levi, you’re twenty seven! You have years and years to go before you start getting wrinkled.”  
  
“And to answer your question, no, they’ll never heal, I don’t think. They take months to fully go away and I have never gone that long without shifting.” 

Levi didn’t bother to reply, too tired to hold a steady conversation with Sina’s war chief. Hanji and himself have been fully integrated into Sina’s council, and he’s been spending less and less time at home. He hadn’t ended up in Sina for the night, and he knew exactly where to go in Mitras’s bustling nightlife.  
  
Eren watched as Levi’s face twisted from one of exhaustion to lighting up, a wolfish grin ghosting over the smaller males face, and he met eyes with Levi, “Let’s go to Osaka, yeah? They serve some good tea.” When Levi grasped onto his forearm, making sure they stayed together when they weaved through crowds of people, bumping hips, smells of every species and food entwining and wafting up his nose, he found himself standing inside a cottage-styled pub, fireplaces and Mitras’ knacked blue hue crystals lighting up the places, perfectly crafted wooden tables, stools, pillars, it all looked too homey, but packed with bustling waitresses, tables full, the eatery yammering loud. The soft hum of mandolin drumming relaxed the shifter, and the smell of seafood made Eren’s mouth water.  
  
“Oh, Levi, what is this place? It smells so goooood…..”  
  
Eren was surprised to look down at the elvian, seeing the man wrapped up around a tiny woman, red mop of hair with pointed orange ears pointed flat atop her head. Levi had his arms wrapped around this woman, face crutched into her neck, laying soft kisses atop her skin. The fox halfling had red dusting her cheeks, hands wrapped up in Levi’s hair, loosening strands when her hair reached the base of his scalp.  
  
“Ah, Petra, I’ve missed you, darling.” Levi breathed out, feeling his wife curl around him and digging himself in her embrace. He had missed his wife dearly, life moving too fast as he had to get accustomed to traveling to Sina so often. He even had to resort to having to wash his own hair every few days, missing his wife’s fingers scratch across his scalp.  
  
“Eren, this is my wife, Petra. She’s a sweetheart. Petra, this is Sina’s War Chief, Eren.”  
  
And within the exchange of pleasantries, Eren and Levi slid into a booth, Levi too preoccupied with watching his wolfish wife yonder away to get their drinks, focused on the bare skin of her navel.  
  
Eren was still staring at the Elvian, completely shell-shocked, chest twisting with an unfamiliar knot, gulping when he watched the ravens face and body language lit up in a way unfamiliar to the titan. 

“Levi,” He huffed out, staring wide-eyed when he met gazes with the other male, “You’re married?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and critisims! I'm excited to update <3


	5. cherry pie

Levi was more exhausted than he had ever been in nearly a year. His muscles became loose and tired, used to laying to the luxuries of the higher life, no longer attentive to high activity. He hoped that eventually the soreness that hummed every limb in his body would subside soon, as since he had proven himself physically, Erwin hadn't hesitated to put the elvian to work.    
  
While eternally grateful to escape the behind of a desk, the steady ache in his bones reminded the elvian that he’s no longer the fifteen-year-old enlistee.   
  
The steady trot back to Mitras was quiet, the repetitive clank of horseshoes hitting paved stone, the ever-so-often rough bump as the carriage hit a hole. It was himself, Armin and his bonded Annie, and Eren in this mobile. The one they were following was composed of Hanji, Erwin, and Mikasa. They were heading towards the newly-acquired Sina City for the second day of opening. Mitras council of Rico, Mike, and Moblit attended the grand openings for the merchants and townspeople, but with the weekend underway, the roads towards the newly refreshed capital were busier than Levi could last remember. Sina had breathed new life into the previously-independent Mitras, and it was nothing Hanji nor himself could further deny.    
  
They had left in the middle of the night to arrive by early noon, and while the carriage remained pleasantly quiet, the recent pothole woke everyone up brightly. It was early morning, perhaps around nine in the morning. It was the colossal titan who broke silence within the carriage.    
  
  
“So, Levi,” Armin whispered out, his own exhaustion raw on his throat, “Do you plan on buying a home in the capital?”    
  
If anything, Levi should’ve been absolutely terrified to be stuck inside a carriage with three titan shifters. But for some odd reason, his terror wore off as quickly as it welled up inside of him. Levi knew they were all so powerful, and he was more than happy to be on their good side. He almost regrets being so aggressive towards them during the first meeting.    
  
Levi had met eyes with groggy eyed Armin for a few moments, before glancing back out the window and leaning his forehead against the cool-glass, watching as various other nobles and merchants traveled around them, “Perhaps. I’m not too sure. Pretty high-dollar. My pockets might have to be emptied for a wooden crate.” 

Within the past few weeks, he had come accustomed towards Sinas culture. While elvians and the rest of Mitras were considered old-fashioned, Sina’s culture of immodesty, haughty, and adventurous bunch grew on Levi considerably. Despite this, the prosperous kingdom was no doubt high dollar, high luxury.    
  
Levi’s comment returned him with a giggle of the advisor's companion. Levi hadn’t had much of an impression on Annie, besides her nude titan form, one that formed pillars and marble so eloquent and detailed. A reserved lady, if anything, and Levi was more than grateful for her prudent personality amongst her companions.    
  
Her rather toneless voice broke through in response, words of an annoyingly melodic tone, “I’m sure Erwin will pay you handsomely for your…” She eyed him down, “ _ work.”  _   
  
But Sina’s culture view of elvians was not something that didn’t anger Levi to no end. Despite their pleasantries, it was hard not to notice the disdain of the commons people towards the elvians newly-acquired power in Sina. Ever since the downfall of Tirion, there had been very, very few elvians holding a rank higher than simple citizenship. The ones wealthy enough to live in Sina’s capital were ones married to noble titan-hybrids.    
  
Annies comment towards Levi’s species pulled tight tension within the carriage, Armin’s leathery eyes meeting Annies cobalt ones, his grip around her hips turning deadly, skin turning angry red.    
  
_ I’m too tired for this.  _ Leaning his head on his shoulders, he closed his eyes tight. The slight rocking of the carriage turned the exhausted male back to sleeping.    
  
  


  
  
Eren turned towards the smaller man next to him, Levi dressed in an overly warm chiton wrapped closely to the male, bunched up and leaning his head on. Levi was still passed out, and they had finally arrived at the border of Mitras in high noon.    
  
Placing his hand on the small of the elvians back, the other pushing jeweled hair behind his ear. “Levi,” he whispered, placing pressure in his fingertips, “We’re here.”    
  
With several more ministrations, the elf had slitted his lids open, watery and bloodshot eyes met his own. Levi registered the closeness of the war chief, curling into the larger man's warmth, a smiling ghosting up at the titan, “Thank you, Eren.”    
  
He didn’t take any initiative to move off the man, Levi’s head rolling on Eren's shoulder. He registered the past few weeks, his close work with Eren had soon made them friends, and he grew into Sina’s culture of physical familiarity, which didn’t take much, considering how accustomed he was to Hanji’s own invasiveness. 

It was still so odd to Levi. How his modest life and home changed completely within months. With Sina’s new reign over Mitras, many of those who wished to no longer live in the high-dollar capital moved to the emerald city, more room, more land, and goods for cheap. Mitras populus boomed, a new era.    
Annie shoved a canister in front of Levi’s eyes, the man's hands shooting up to the object and meeting with the icy metal. Levi met eyes with the women, her eyes suddenly uncharacteristically soft, lips forcefully shoved uptight, “Here, some water.”    
  
Ripping it away from the woman's hands, he eyed the canister suspiciously, swishing the liquid contents around, mumbling out, “Planning to poison me, devil-woman?”    
  
Annie’s shoulder threw themselves up quickly, hair bouncing behind them, face flushing bright red, blue lids squinted, and her hysterical laughter filled the carriage. Her lips finally drew to her teeth, childish squint of her cheeks, “I would never.” Levi was shocked at the usual mute and noiseless shifters sudden ferocious behavior, but shrugged it off with a smile. Pulling away from Eren’s grasp, he turned the metal cap, bringing it to his lips, “Thanks.”    
  
Short rapping occurred on the front of the carriage, before the drivers window behind Annie and Armin’s head slid open. A wolf halfling's head pointed through, a canine poking through his blushed smile, “Sorry, we stop here! Roads are too crowded in the market. You folk’ll have’ta walk.” And without a word of reply, the glass slammed closed.    
  
“But we’re only at the border…” Armin chipped, turning back to the group, “We’ll have to walk the three miles I suppose.”    
  
Armin stood first, rushing out of the carriage to grab his mate's hand down.    
  
“Levi, will’ya be okay with the walk?” Eren himself was fine, body immune to soreness and pain, but his elvian companion was another story. Levi wiped the water off his top lip with the cloth of his sleeve, cocking his head towards the auburn, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. My home is on the way. I’ll stop for a few things.”    
  
Levi grabbed onto Eren’s forearm, leaning on the titan, before letting go as soon as his booted feet touched the tone. The two trailed behind the two blondes, Armin holding Annie flush against him, faces inches apart, a small conversation going between the two. Levi was surprised the two of them could hear one another amongst the bustling noise.   
  
It was extremely hot and humid, and Levi regretted wearing such hot clothing. He hadn’t much of a choice, always forgetting to bring belongings to Sina, hand washing his Mitras clothing in the tub at the inn. Around this time of year, it was becoming hellishly warm at home, too. His hips ached the longer they walked, strain set upon his shoulders, and the stuffy clothing made the feeling grow worse. “Ah, I’m so fucking hot,” He snipped out, taking another swig of cool water from the canister.    
  
Eren noticed beads forming on the evlians temple, his steps becoming more faltered. He pulled the string clasping his own hair together, letting it fall beyond his own shoulder blades. Stepping behind the elvian, he gently began to pull the ebony strands together, careful to not tug sharply on any of the emerald jewels. “I’ll tie your hair up for ya, yeah?” Levi hummed, but Eren continued, “The steam in the baths should help with your soreness some bit, right Levi?” Stepping back beside the elvian, Eren gave the smaller man a smile.    
  
“Levi! Levi! Grumpy!” A voice afar exclaimed, to which the group of four turned towards, bouncing Hanji pacing towards them with a wide grin. She sultered up to Levi, flinging herself around his shoulders, pulling him against her chest suffocatingly. “Man oh man! Are you excited Levi? We got a big ol fancy bathhouse right here in Mitras! The capital hasn’t looked so so busy in years!” Hanji had been happier than ever at the newfound growth, despite having to give up her independence. In her eyes, the trade-off was well worth it. She had gotten to spend more time with her own husband, and not have to stress on the economics. It seemed for Levi, his time away from home put a larger strain on his marriage than he would have assumed. It would be a difficult conversation convincing her to move to Sina with himself. Hanji had already bought her own home outside the capital, Moblit unable to move with her as his responsibilities continued in Mitras. They saw each other much more often than the elvian and fox halfling had. Levi filled his time with the titan shifter, ever so silent as usual, listening to the auburns incessant babbling, going tone deaf with loneliness. He craved a different type of touch.    
  
Erwin intercepted, dressed as a beachy tourist, loose cover up unbuttoned, navel on display, hair brought up into a straw hat, “It’s too bad we can’t all go together.” Hanji laughed in response, slapping the tall commander in the bicep, “Mitras isn’t quite as shameless as you bunch! Women need their privacy from you perverted men.”    
  
Mikasa had caught up with the rest of the group, munching on an apple, dressed similarly to the commander, without the hat. It was the first time Levi saw the demon show so much skin, and it was easy to see why. Breasts poking over her thin top, shining against the sun, waist etching narrowly before her figure flared out at her hips, deep red lines swirling on her navel, crawling up her chest. A demon, for sure. She turned to the commander, “Commander, Connie and his Aquai seem to be running late. Any reason why?”    
  
And at the muttered word, Hanji’s grip tightened around Levi’s shoulder, eyeing at the elvian,  _ Play nice, Levi.  _ Burning in Hanjis gaze, Levi looked away. It wasn’t going to stop his face from up turning into a scowl, foul play churning in his stomach. His attitude would always fall short of delightful, and thankfully Sina’s council had become accustomed to the small elvians scornful personality. They had stopped their high-strung attitudes as Eren had, only to turn equally rotten. But, whatever. Levi wasn’t going to let it bother him. He got to see his wife, and be able to soak in warm waters to kill off the ache in his bones, and he wouldn’t let something so silly ruin his day. Resolving his internal turmoil, he turned up at Hanji, returning her embrace with a smile. The beast halfling was shocked at the sibilant action.    
  
Erwin shrugged his shoulders, not being able to offer a response at the demon. Annie intercepted, snatching the apple out of Mikasa’s hands, returning a small  _ Hey!  _ From the other woman. “Sasha probably got hungry. He spoils her too much.” Besides Hanji and himself, the group giggled at the female titans comment, yammering on in their own world. And with that, they continued their trek to the center.    
  
  
  
“Eren, I’ll catch up with the rest of you later, okay?” Levi stopped suddenly, looking up the stone steps to his glass front door, the familiar home cottage built into the side of an emerald hued tree. Eren turned away from the group, eyeing his home, looking at the elvian quickly, “Levi, this is your place?” He yammered out, red flaring across his stress, eyes darting to the ground, hands clasping behind his backside, “I..I’ll just wait for you!” Levi pushed his eyebrows together, confused at the display, letting out a small _ tch  _ “What are you talking about?” Trekking up the steps, his hand lay on the marble handle, “Don’t be ridiculous. Just go, brat. I’ll be there soon.”    
  
And with that, the front door slammed against wood, and Eren was left standing in the middle of the street, alone. He knew he would upset Levi if he stayed behind, giving the elvian the wrong idea of how he thought about him, and decided to walk away, catching up to the rest of the group.    
  


Stepping back into his cozy home, he began stripping his clothes immediately. “Petra!” Levi called out, seeing if his wife was still home. When no response came, he headed towards their bedroom to pull out a new set of clothes.    
  
Stepping into his bedroom, he saw his foxy wife splayed out on the sheets, drool dripping down the bottom of her lips, haired pointed high in a nest. He chuckled, before approaching the side of the bed, hovering over the petite woman, placing pecks around her body, hands placing ministrations along her body. When she began to stir, eyes slitting open, groaning. “Hi hunny,” Levi smiled at the woman, “I’ve missed you.”    
  
  
  
Eren arrived at the center of town, the front of the bathhouse littered with merchants, food stalls, nobles from all over fanning themselves by the river. Eyeing the marble pillars, the stone steps leading to the overarching entrance, he threw his arm around Annie, “You did pretty well Annie! Beautiful architecture as usual.” Annie vibrated against him, pushing him away at the chest, “I just shit out the marble to Mikasa's demand. You should be complimenting her, idiot.”    
  
Erwin left to meet with Mitras city council to address a variety of concerns, and the newly-installed military presence in the capital.    
  
Armin pulled out his coin bag, handing it full over to his wife, “Here, Annie.” He smiled at her innocently, shoving it into her satchel. Mikasa cooed at the two, coming around Armin, arms crossed around her chest, “Someone is looking for a good lay. Tell me, Annie, what’d oh-so-knowledgeable Armin do to piss you off this time? Come on, let’s go  _ empty his pockets _ !”    
  
And like that, the two women walked off, hand-in-hand, giggling, approaching the bustling, high-end stalls. Eren laughed, turning towards his best-friend. Armin looked at his companion, pink dusting his cheeks, mating marks on his neck raising to the surface, “To be honest, I just want her to have a good time,” he breathed out, “She’s really exhausted from this project. And she’s pissed about what happened on the way.”    
  
Eren stared at the blonde for a moment, watching his cheeks dust red and eyes glitter with love towards his mate, remembering the cat fight between the two after Levi passed out. Just maybe, Armin had muttered some unpleasantries towards Annie for her sibilant comment towards Mitras’ elvian warrior. Maybe not. Who knows. “Say, Eren, where's Levi anyway?”    
  
“He stopped at his house. He said he was gonna be here eventually.” Armin hummed in response, the two of them taking a seat on the marble finished-steps. “You said he has a wife, right? A fox halfling?” No response erupted from Eren, hoping to avoid the comment, but Armin continued, “That’s weird. I don’t see any mating marks on his neck.”   
  
Eren quickly turned the conversation elsewhere, continuing from before, “It took forever to get this bathhouse done. We didn’t know there was gonna be so much equipment to haul here, not to mention how many different people we hired to detail the inside.”    
  
Crossing his legs, Eren threw his head back, stretching, absorbing the sun's rays, “When’s the last time you shifted, Armin? Your face is almost completely healed.” The blonde sputtered a bit, before laughing nervously, “Now’a-days, I’m always stuck behind a desk, arguing with Erwin to go about things in a peaceful way.” Armin paused, gulping, “Unlike you and Annie, the colossal is for war purposes only.” Leaning against Eren, Armin tapped on the war chief's face marks, “I’m happy to not have any use for it. We just acquired the entirety of Mitras by installing fear in their council, easy-peasy, all profits funnelling right back to us.” 

Eren peeled his eyes open at the politics, and Armin was right. They were fighting less and less everyday. His lips peeled into a grin, pulled Armin by the shoulders, smashing their faces together, “Ah Armin, more money in our pockets right?” He hummed, laughing, “It feels weird!” Armin mirrored the man’s smile, searching for his wife, “It does. I remember when fighting was all we did. Now I’m rotting behind a desk like a noble.”    
  
“Levi’s here.” Armin pointed to Erens left, the auburn whipping his head around to look for the pale elvian. Eren’s eyes landed on the barefooted elvian, climbing up the man's slim figure, wearing a dark strapless top that squeezed around his waist, the bottom covered by the top of a frilled skirt, reaching the bottom of the Elvians knees on one side and hitching up to the man's thigh on the other leg. Held together by a bronze-beaded belt, gold hoops around his ankles, elvian imprinted lines glowed, twirling up his legs and down every digit. The amount of sheer bare skin reflecting the golden rays shocked Eren, desire knotting his stomach. He was more than happy to see the elvians ears drooping with the opal jewels he had given to him.    
  
_ Levi opened the purple encasing, the small  _ _ click  _ _ of it unlatching. Inside, lay a simple pair of tear-dropped style fiery opals, surrounded by topaz stones. Aside them, a mesh bag filled with a dozen tiny matching jewels to be clasped around strands of hair.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Eren, these…” He refused to look up at the titan shifter, blushing profusely at the gift, hoping to mask his cheeks with the heat of his one-too-many rum drinks. “These are really...pretty…” he breathed out, shocked at Erens shameless gesture. _

__   
_ Unless you were family, or a gift given during celebration of granted citizenship, giving an elvian jewels was the ultimate courting ritual. And Levi was already a married man.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Eren yammered out quickly, his own embarrassment showing, “I-I don't mean anything by it!” He paused for a second, the elvians hair falling over his shoulder, masking Levi’s heated face, “I just- you’ve done a lot for me, you know, the last few weeks. I know you hate this type of attention, but you deserve some recognition for all you’ve done too!”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The both of them, red with alcohol, food finished and plates pushed to the front of the table, just one more night of accompanying one another after a long day in an ever-so-busy eatery.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Levi breathed for a moment, suppressing the knotting in his stomach, the mixture of arousal and puke curling around in his body. He quickly snapped the box closed, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Eren startle at the gesture, turning his eyes in shame. He tucked the box into his personal bag.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Looking up at Eren, he smiled at the man when they met eyes. “You always flirt with married men, Eren?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And with that, Eren’s lips stretched into the horrifically coy and contagious smile, Levi mirroring his companion.  _   
  
  
Levi was in a rotten mood. A rotten, frustrated mood, walking towards the center by himself, regretting not agreeing to let Eren wait for him. He was hoping he wouldn’t leave his house so soon. Himself and Petra got into a nasty fight, over his absence, over his lack of communication, him finding love marks littered on her navel, and god, his chest knotted quickly in anger and jealousy. He spotted the war chief and head advisor sitting on the bench, familiar crater eyes boring into himself.    
  
He approached the two of them, his own irritation levels at the roof, and the two ogling him hadn’t helped his turmoil, “So,” he snipped, “Where’s everyone else? I thought we were to go in  together,”    
  
Eren's eyes widened at the thorny attitude of the elvian warrior, a deep-set scowl set in the curl of his lips, eyebrows drawn together, irises slitted together like a feline, shimmering with anger. Armin, on the other hand, was used to the vehement behaviors of Levi. He smiled at Levi, reaching for his forearm, “They’re shopping. We were waiting for you.”    
  
Levi felt another arm wrap around his shoulder, his scowling face suddenly met with a pair of pale, plush, breasts, ones dotting angry red lines. “Why so sour,  _ Captain  _ Levi?” Mikasa chimed, pushing the elvian into her suffocation, “Wifey wouldn’t give it up?”    
  


Growling at the demon halfling, irritation growing, he was about to spit out some regretful unpleasantries until Eren peeled him away from his conniving sister, the elvian relaxing under his familiar wrap, “C’mon Mikasa, stop pickin’ on ‘im.”    
  
The group of them giggled, and Levi’s feelings of irritation suddenly vanished, his back hand curling around the fabric of Eren’s cover-up.    
  
Around this time, yet another blonde had entered the gathering around the steps, hands full of pie. Pecan, apple, and cherry, to be specific. Levi blinked at the pie, as Annie shoved Armin’s coin purse back into his hands, winking at him, “Thanks, hubby! I’m pretty hungry. It was worth all the waiting, though.”    
  
Shoving a piece of pie in Levi’s face, Annie continued the teasing, “Want some pie, shorty?”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’m anxious enough, I’ll probably update as soon as tomorrow! Quarantine has me writing alll day.


	6. hint o' cinnamon

Levi settled for the outside bathing area, avoiding the stuffy air of bodies and steam mixing, mostly avoiding the already drunken overweight men who insisted on being noisey. Taking the towel off that covered his shoulders, he folded it neatly before stepping down into the crystal clear water, skin tingling a bit at the heat.    
  
Settling down, he rested on a step where his neckline met water. Using the neatly folded towel, he threw his head back, leaning against the puffy fabric. Closing his eyes, he absorbed the glow of the sun, heating his skin at the surface, the continuous moving water soothing the ache in his bones, letting out a breath. Over time, he became tone-deaf to the slight yammering of the few in the outside area, waving off a worker when asked for any drinks, and zoning on the continuous hum of the rivers current.    
  
A set of booted feet slapping against the marble made Levi’s eyes open once again, and when he turned to reject any drinks once more, he saw Armin and Eren unclothed, walking with another shorter man with buzzed hair in equal state, a women whom was strikingly taller than both the man and Armin, stuffing her face with bread and meat, bread dripping sauce on the floor. It was  _ her  _ boots echoing across the corridor.    
  
When Armin had noticed Levi, he cocked up another one of his charming smiles, his baby blue eyes nearly closing from the pull, yelling out octaves in his direction, “Levi! We’ve been looking for you. We assumed you had wanted to be  _ out  _ of the sun.”    
  
_ Nevermind that,  _ Levi thought,  _ The hell’s a woman doing here?  _ Eren walked paces ahead of his companions, rushing to enter the water the same way, instinctively pulling Levi’s hair out of his face and behind his ears. “Levi,” He whispered against the man's ears, “That’s Sasha and Connie. They’re getting married soon. But, since her status is still Aquai, she’s allowed in here.”   
  
“Reading my mind, brat?” Eren laughed out, hand patting the top of Levi’s head, stroking affectionately, “Let’s say...you seem as approachable as usual.”    
  
Levi hummed in response, turning back to the approaching bunch, eyeing the woman. She was dressed commonly as the next Aqaui, plain red hair tied at the bottom of her neck, bare strands reaching down her neck. Equally bare pointed ears covered by a pair of bangs, a short-sleeved burgundy top hanging loosely on her shoulders, coming down to tighten around her breasts and stop at her waist. A gap between her shirt and black skirt, Levi eyed the motion tattoos shaped in the letter J, curling at the ends, restricting her from her own freedom. Below her skirt, were a pair of cloth boots meeting at her ankles.    
  
A male worker approached Sasha, taken back by the red-headed elvians height, laying a hand on her shoulder, whispering to her quietly. Levi perked his ears, catching the conversation, “Ma’am, Um,” The worker gulped, smiling at the suddenly-glowering elvian, “You can’t eat that in here.”    
  
Sasha's eyes widened, lip dripping with sauce, crumbs doting around her lips, looking between her half-eaten sandwich and the trash bag the worker held up for her. And suddenly, she grinned, pieces of meat jammed up her teeth, yammering out, “Okay!” And proceeded to shoved the rest of her sandwich in her cheeks, collagen stretching out unnaturally. She mumbled out, mouth full, “See,” She chewed, swallowing the rest of it harshly, wiping her face on her arm, “All gone!” Her tongue darted out to lick the remnants on her lips, flashing a smile at the wolf halfling before spinning around. The man hadn’t much to say, shocked at the resolute behavior. He turned away, wiping up where bread sauce dripped on the floor.    
  
“Levi! This is Connie. He manages the finances for the council and all under our umbrella, such as Mitras.” Levi nodded his head, eyeing the short male. It seemed a bit… unprofessional to be meeting one another, naked in a bath.    
  
Eren separated from Levi, throwing his arms up in a stretch and yawning loud, “Ah! I’m so sick of the politics! Shut up already, Armin.” Eren turned to Levi, who’s own eyes had sagged from exhaustion, “Do you want to go inside, Levi? How’ya feelin’?”    
  
Levi shook his head, denying the offer as he leaned back once more, turning away as the two other males sunk themselves in the water. Before sitting, Connie approached the petite-sized elvian, noting the shining opals in the man's ears. The two stared one another down for a moment, Levi’s instrictive glare meeting steel eyes, ones glittering mischievously, despite the beholders poker face. And like that, Connie's face fell from his uncharacteristic plucky stare, his face up turning into a cheeky smile, bending at the waist to the seated elvian, “Levi! We’ve met before, but, I look forward to working with you.”    
  
And with that, the atmosphere relaxed, the four men conversing casually, Sasha ripping off her own boots to dip her feet next to Connie's head, ordering drink after drink, her blushing face and comical behavior the center of entertainment for the afternoon.    
  
Sasha fell back, laying back against the marble, closing her eyes as the sun shone in her eyes, grinning and flushed, “I’m hungry!” She shot back up, pulling at Connie's shoulder, “Connie, say, let’s go get some dumplings! Ooh, maybe brownies? You think they have brownies? I saw Annie and Mikasa had pie earlier and she was so mean, she wouldn’t give me a bite.”    
  
Armin giggled, turning to the red-headed elvian, “Sasha, perhaps it's because you guys were late and you were already stuffing your face with a sandwich.”    
  
Connie had already stepped out of the water, wrapping a towel around himself, sitting on his knees to strap boots back onto the drunk, drooling aquai, “I’m turning into a raisin anyway, when can I expect to see you all next? We have to head back to Sina tonight.”    
  
“You’re not coming to Mitras’ summer festival? Not even staying for supper?” Armin wondered, following in suit to lift himself out of the water. The blonde reached down to help Connie pull the drooling elvian up off the marble, “You think she’d have better tolerance with all the food she eats.” Connie muttered, holding Sasha at the waist. Replying to Armin, “No, I’m drowning to the neck with work. I’m busier than ever while you two,” Glaring at smiling Armin and passed out Eren, “Are on leave.”    
Armin let out a throaty laugh, rapping a couple pats on Connie's back, “Alright, then. Safe travels.”    
  
And with that, the baths had become quiet, Armin separating to redress, Connie and Sasha tripping through the corridor before disappearing around the corner. Levi sat up from where he was leaning on Eren’s shoulder, glancing down at his own wrinkled fingertips. “Eren,” he called out, making the war chief startle awake, “It’s getting late. Are you ready to go?” The auburn blinked a few times, registering that it was only the two of them. He snuck a glace through the water, eyeing Levi’s muscled shoulders falling into the small of his back, wrapping to his stacked chest that fell on an equally toned stomach, eyeing the man's slim waist.    
  
Shaking out of his thoughts when landing on the angry scars above his stomach, the ones that sat on the tops of his thighs, collagen binding back together in an angry purple gash. Levi’s body was red with the strappings of maneuvering gear, nearly bruised as it wrapped around his shoulders and down his legs. Eren hummed in response, clearing up the bleariness in his eyes. He stepped out of the water, holding his hand out to the elvian, which Levi clasped, murmuring thanks to the man as he stepped out of the water, Eren equally eager to wrap Levi’s towel on him.    
  
“Levi,” Eren pulled his hands away from the raven, their feets falling in unison along the crystal flooring, “What were you upset about?” Levi drew his eyebrows together, knots of what happened between him and his wife flashing in his eyes. Jealousy and anger flared up inside of him at the sight of embedded love marks dotting her hips and navel, fiery eyes burning into his own, the distant sting of his cheeks raising to surface from memory. Letting out a long exasperated sigh, he shook his head and pulled his hair out of the high bun. They arrived at the desk, the titan shifter asking for both of their belongings. Eren offered to carry his box for him, and Levi didn’t insist otherwise.    
  
Levi faltered behind the war chief, looking up at the junior. They entered the clothing area, walled out cubicles, and what happened inside had been hidden by silk curtains. The raven noticed the way emerald hued lights reflected along bronze skin, etching out his wide back and cutting at every muscled ab along the rib cage and down the waist. Tongue shooting out to moisten cracked lips at the sight of coupled water droplets still sliding down the titans back. When Levi felt arousal curling in his stomach, he looked away quickly, unhesitant steps turned into the first available open curtain.    
  
“Eren,” Levi croaked out, voice suddenly damp, “I’m gonna use this one.”    
  
When Eren turned to him to hand him his belongings, he pretended to not see how the hue jutted against flexing biceps, hands much bigger than his own lingering in his grasp, collarbones glistening with liquid, that all too charming smile adorning that fiendish face complimented by golden eyes, or the silky auburn hair falling out of the low bun, sticking to water lining sharp cheekbones.    
  
He fell out of the hue of bewilderment, standing alone in the opening, gripping beige curtains in one hand, the other holding tightly on his belongings, the echo of the Warchiefs bare feet patted quietly along the marble floors, his own curtain snapping closed. Levi turned quickly inside the cubicle, snapping the hooks to his curtain.    
  
Sitting on the chair provided, he let out a shaky noise, his hard member throbbing against his thigh. Smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand, his hands slid further into strands of hair along his scalp, tugging in frustration and moving his body forwards, elbows on knees, hunched out, exasperated.    
  
What’s  _ wrong  _ with me?    
  
  
“Levi, are you okay?” Eren’s voice slipped through the curtain, rushing Levi further. By the time the elvian finally pulled himself together, the dimmed lighting made it much more difficult to tie his skirt correctly, falling out the loops of the golden belt, knot not just right, and frustration built up.    
  
He huffed, gripping the cloth, wanting to rip it. He heard the curtain unclicking, Eren’s octaves dropping low in worry, awakening another flare in the elvian when the vibrations reached his ears, “H..Hey, I’m coming in.”    
  
The auburn felt a deadly grip on his forearm, nails digging into skin, pulling him forward suddenly, a flash of ebony hair whipping around his eyes. The distant click of the curtain, metal clanging against the ground, suddenly shoved up against the wall, hands ghosting his body.    
  
“Levi?” By the time the Warchief looked down, he caught a wonton sight, Levi pushing flush against his body, heat filling the air around them, the elvians softened face filled red, silvery eyes teary as they met his own. Levi stood on his toes to reach the other man's plump lips, Eren groaning at the feeling of the elvians tongue slithering in his mouth and twisting with his own, cinnamon sugar on his taste buds. His own body flared quickly in response, grasping the elvians waist and tugging at raven strands.    
  
The two stayed like that for some time, Levi’s petite body flush against the Warchiefs, arousal and desire clinging to the air around them. Gasping for air, the elvian was the first to break the two apart, droplets of spit hanging in their separation. And when he met Eren’s eyes, golden orbs glowing and blown wide with confusion, glistening plump lips breathing hot air, pink dusting his cheeks. Levi broke eye contact, leaning his head against his clothed chest, not loosening his grip on the man's forearms.    
  
  
And even though his nails still dug into his skin, breaking strands and letting blood drop, Eren didn’t mutter a complaint, Levi’s hoarse, desperate voice ringing against his ears. “Sor..I..I’m” Another heady sigh left the elvian, sinking in the warmth to the man much bigger than himself, and Eren felt the elvian shiver in his arms, “I’m sorry. I just  _ need _ you to  _ touch me.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Erens arms disappeared from around the elvian, the echo of his whine meeting the titans ears. When Levi’s chin was grabbed, callosus skimming smooth skin, his face was jerked roughly up back to Eren’s green orbs, whatever faltering in his composure was completely gone. Lips thinned out, cheeks returning to their natural color, Erens bored eyes made shame grow in Levi’s stomach, ashamed of his submissive display.    
  
“Levi, I,” Eren closed his eyes for a moment, grip tightening on the elvians chin, before snapping back open, cold, “I don’t feel for you in such a way.”    
  
The raven looked away, coming back to earth, rejection bringing him back to his senses, blinking at the auburn, before scowling in confusion, eyebrows pointed together, “What, what do you mean?” He snipped out, poison dripping on his own lips, silver eyes reflecting the same cold stare as the green ones, “I see the way you look at me.”    
  
“I don’t love you,” Eren whispered, hands running along the elvians jeweled ears, his magical nature on display, enticing, “Little Elf. It’s only natural for me to  _ look _ .”    
  
Levis cheeks flushed in a different sense. Throaty, soulful noises leaving the ravens lips, raspy noises leaving his throat mirthless, “What’s that to do with anything!” Abrupt and bitter, “ **_Love?_ ** **”** And though the word sent prickles through Levi’s chest, he needed something else. Grabbing Eren’s neck, tugging him down to his height, Levi’s mouth hovered over the man's muscled collarbones, pointed teeth sinking into golden skin.    
  
Both men let out a low groan, Eren returning the scruff, pinecone and cinnamon intertwining together.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy for the entrance of Sasha! Just like canonverse, stirring up some comedic relief, and a nice pull to write. couldn't be slowburn if the story is always centered around two! charming like always.
> 
> How you all feeling about the length of the chapters? I always aim for 3-5k per chapter...I wouldn't mind making them longer, but I know the pain of chapters being just a bit too long! I enjoy being able to give each chapter it's own essence. Endgame would just start a bit earlier. Let me know what y'all think!


	7. softened tones

“Ah, Eren....” Levi moaned out, tanned hands ghosting over his chest, twirling pinkened nipples between rough tips.  
  
After the changing room incident, the Warchief and Elvian Warrior continued the rest of their evening with Sina’s council, Hanji yammering about the wonderful drinks served in the bathhouse. They sat at Osaka, Petra serving them. The dopey mood radiating off the elvian didn’t go unnoticed by the beast halfling, too drunk to question why. Petra hadn’t bothered to ask why her husband smelt of something other than himself. Sina’s commander, the devilish fiend, the three titan shifters, feasted on seafood, humming at the delicacy, all too hard to come by seeing as Sina’s capital was land-locked. Their evening came together as it usually did when they traveled to Mitras. After parting, Levi didn’t head home that night, intoxicated with gin and lemon, Eren’s hand pressed the elvian into him, the two of them heading towards the inn.  
  
It had been hours since then. Eren had been breathing over Levi’s silky skin for what felt only like moments to the elvian, mouth in sinful places, touched unlike ever before. Levi felt relaxed, allowing his body to be worshiped by the warchief, the small crackle of the fire in the back and their hushed breaths became routine. Eren had taken him over and over again, and as soon as pain began to saddle in his hips, it vanished when the titan touched him once more.  
  
Eren’s mouth caught Levi’s again, eager to dig into the elvians cheeks, tongue running along molars, pulling at his tongue, lapping up cinnamon, hints of alcohol and lemon. Pushing Levi onto his back, bared skin landing softly on puffed sheets, he didn’t break their embrace. One hand fell by Levi’s nape, squeezing the skin, pulling more sinful noises out of the raven. Maintaining the tug, Eren’s hands ghosted down jutting hip bones, laying small circles on the deep-set scars. Separating their lips, Eren lapped up the sight, Levi flushed, eyes teary, skin raw. Eren smiled, ducking his head to the elvians ears, nibbling, sucking, licking the organ, pulling _Ah..Ah..Eren, don’t.._ Levi responding to the heat swelling in his body once more, he gripped Eren’s shoulders, slim legs flinging around Eren’s waist, rutting up against his frame.  
  
“Eren...please..” Levi felt heat swell up inside him unlike before, desire flaring at touch, whining for more.  
  
Levi hadn’t gone untouched for so long, months away from his wife, his body yearned for a more intimate touch. Eren had been more than happy to quell the Elvians burning heat. Levi didn’t know who else other than Sina’s war chief to be more suitable.  
  
Levi wondered why he hadn’t bothered to encase his femininity. Elves were able to shift their sexuality to cater to lovers, but Levi had been born male at birth, and never laid for someone other than a woman. It didn’t matter in the end, aesthetics to please, biology nothing to do with the factor. His body happily slicked out liquid to cater to the auburn, one who happily lapped up the raven. In these moments, Levi was more than happy to be in an infertile state, Eren and his own liquids swirling together inside him. 

  
Levi cried out once more when Eren sunk his teeth into the ravens ribcage, lapping up the blood that trickled out, blowing on the fresh holes. Eren had reached out to grab the shaft of Levi, feeling the blood pump through the organ. Rubbing his thumb over the tip, he swirled the pearly liquid about, taking it in whole, tugging up. Settling his weight on the raven, he continued this movement, continuing the suckling around the elvians pointed ears. “You’re so reactive, sweetheart,” He whispered in the raven's ear, cooing at the flushed skin. “So pretty..”  
  
Golden orbs met with silver ones, and another shot of submissiveness shot through Levi. So unfamiliar to these feelings, he wanted to crumble to his knees to the warchief. _Can I be yours?_ He wanted to beg. Heat was swimming inside him, knotting at Eren’s movements against his erection, momentum building up in his hips, his legs felt like they were sinking, _god._ Everytime Levi stared into those golden orbs, his shackles became tighter, ever so submissive. 

Eren stopped his ministrations, hand laying to rest around the member. Levi looked at him confused, rutting his hips up in a whine, “Eren, please…” He stroked the mans face, fingers registering every dip in the skin, hips rutting against calloused hands, slick spilling out of him, “I’m gon-”  
  
Levi’s rutting stopped in a moment, voice cut, head snapped against the pillows, the hand that grasped his erection now wrapped around his neck, squeezing ever so slightly, gentle to not hurt the elvian. A new wave of heat wrapped around Levi’s body, face twisting up into a grin, silver eyes glittery, his own hands reaching up to curl around a bronzed arm that held him down, “Oh, Eren…” His tongue shot out, licking lips, mouth opening, inviting Eren’s mouth in once more. Enraptured in another heated kiss, Erens other hand slid down to the elvians puckered lips, whine escaping the elvians throat and vibrating through Eren’s mouth at the sensation of twirling fingers. The sensation pulled away, letting yet another desperate plea escape the ravens throat.  
  
Eren’s grip on his neck still firm, he lifted himself away from the elvian. Lids softened at the sight of Levi, eyelashes falling low in desire, the sensation of his hands running up and down his shoulders. He lifted his hand dripping in slick, taking one finger and sucking up the liquid. It erupted another noise from Levi, his scent filling the room thicker than before. Tracing his thumb along the parted ravens lips, he submerged the other slick filled fingers into his mouth. Levi, more than happy to lap up and allow his tongue to twist around his fingers, humming at the taste of himself.  
  
Eren smiled down at the sight, vibrating in malevolent contentedness, “Oh, you’re so good for me.”  
  
Levi didn’t feel shame. Not at his submissiveness, not at his want, not at his desire to be knotted up with Eren, not at the fact he was not even a bit unwilling to do any act the Warchief wanted him to. At Erens words, pride welled up in the elvian, moving quickly to escape the grasp on his throat, laying yet another bite on the brunette's shoulder. He hadn’t questioned why Eren didn’t heal all the bites he already littered on his body, his thoughts so jumbled and in a haze of lust. Sitting up, he lapped up the blood, sucking and nipping at the skin down his chest, licking every muscled ab, squeezing Erens hard member, stroking. 

  
Eren sat back on his haunches, huffing at the sensation. Tinges of pain and pleasure twisting together on a thin line, Levi stabbing up with his nails and pointy teeth only to lap him up and rub his skin, and his arousal steadily reacted to the wonton actions of the raven. Everytime their blood mixed together, ingesting one's fluids, it’s all the other could feel, temporary mating bonds intertwining their scents together. Levi’s mouth enclosed over Erens member, stroking the sack that hung below. At the warmth, Eren let out a guttural moan, grasping long raven strands in his hand, forcing his hips forward. Cock shoved down the elvians throat, he gagged, but didn’t falter. Heat and arousal mixing between them, only more fluids spilled from the elvian, his stomach knotting, pulsating, clenching, wanting Eren to fill him.  
  


Salt began to mix with Levi’s spit, and the sensation of Eren pulling roughly at his hair, mouth turning void, spit dripping down his chin. Tongue shooting up to lick the liquid around his lips, Erens voice turned guttural and savage, shooting another wave of desire down Levi’s thighs. “Turn around. Present yourself.”  
  
Levi was quick to comply, turning on his knees, bending over, landing on his forearms, arching his back to please his dominant, despite the protest at his lower half, muscles beginning to ache once more. Eren hummed, fingers tracing over the scars on Levi’s hips. “Do your hips hurt, Levi?”  
  
Levi quickly nodded his head in response. Eren bit down on his left hip, over the scars, letting his teeth sink deeper than before, pulling a discordant scream from the elvian, shocked at the eviscerating pain running through his body. He yammered out, voice hoarse, “E-Eren! Stop! That fucking hurts!” When he began to squirm, trying to escape the grasp, Eren held him down, sucking deeper in the skin, pulling more blood and screams out of the elvian. Levi hadn’t felt this type of pain in _years,_ scorning, bitter, raucous sting running up and down his spine, concentrating to Erens bite. “Stop! Stop! Fucking stop!”  
  
Levi collapsed, pain vanishing, the sticky feeling of Erens tongue running over his hips, sealing whatever craters his teeth had formed moments ago. Levi couldn’t register the moment, pain crashing on his body but all gone at once, Eren’s hands pulling at hip bones, the elvian sitting in his lap, back against the warchiefs chest. Eren was stroking circles around his body, rubbing their necks together. “You feel better, Levi?”  
  
Levi felt like he was floating. His skin had no longer ached from where Eren marked him up and down, his hips no longer protesting, muscles relaxed. Levi nodded his head, slowly this time, as Eren began to bend him back over, his body hovering gently over the petite males. Back on his haunches, Eren's hands began to move provocatively once more, rubbing Levi’s back, cupping round muscle, clasping the inside of his thighs, gripping the cushion between his thighs and hips. He licked Levi’s puckered lips, lapping up the spilling slick, red with want. Levi’s desire had reawakened quickly, once again in the haze of lust and control of Eren's hands. As the gooey liquid slid down Eren’s throat, taste buds tingling with honey, he hummed, rubbing his index finger around the opening. Levi moaned at the feeling, poking his hips further in the air, “Eren…” He breathed out, aching for the man's touch and nothing else.  
  
Levi jolted when Eren’s digit suddenly entered his opening, ragged moans escaping his lips and the man stretched his insides out once more. He had gotten up on his palms, hips rutting against Eren’s touch.  
  
A sudden whine escaped from Levi when Eren stopped his movements, index finger lax. “Levi, down.” A smack resonated through the room, a sting against his bottom had Levi as low on his forearms as he could go, not questioning his quick submission. He felt _controlled._

“Good, sweetheart.” Eren cooed out, entering a second digit, opening his fingers to scissor against the elvians walls. Eren hummed further as Levi began to moan under the slow thrust of his prostate, “You’re so _wet_ , sweetheart. You’re so good.”  
  
Levi fell to jelly under his words, the familiar knot in his stomach forming, “Ah..Eren, Eren,” he breathed out, “I’m gonna come.”  
  
“ **Don’t.”** Eren spat out, his movements becoming more rough, hands grasping the cushion bruisingly, pushing Levi further down into the mattress, fingers ravaging against Levi’s sweet spot. Levi held himself together on Erens command, thighs trembling, wanton moans leaving his lips, begging Eren, feeling the slick drip down his thighs.  
  
“E-Eren..Please, Please, Please, I can’t-” Erens fingers left the openings of the elvian, who collapsed completely, hips faltering into the sheets, orgasm faltering off, awakening a new kind of throb in Levi’s member. When Eren began to massage the muscles along Levi’s back, Levi felt an hysterical urge to apologize, “I..I’m sorry Eren, I can’t hold myself up anymore. Don’t be mad at me.”  
  
“It’s okay. Don’t be ridiculous, sweetheart.” Levi’s ears flattened at the warm tone, cheeks dusting from the shameless apology. His heart banged against his chest when he glanced up at his lover, Eren looked down at him with so much _care._ He took a moment to admire the warchief, hair loose and flowing down his shoulders. Sharp eyes uncharacteristically softened, the flicker of the fire casting shadows along his face, softening his sharp jawlines and cheekbones. _Is this the same brat I cut up?_  
  
Erens voice broke through the warm atmosphere, pulling at Levi’s hip, lifting him. He had pressed Levi against his chest, placing the elvians silky legs on either side of his own, placing his hard member against Levi’s backside, “You ready, baby?” Levi hummed in response, Eren’s hands lifting him up on the tops of his knees, moaning when Eren’s tip poked against his entrance, engulfing his insides, filling him up, making him feel _whole._ Brazen arms wrapped around Levi’s waist, sitting a moment while Eren was buried to the hilt, his body wanting to push the elvian down against the sheets and pound him mercilessly as he had done before. He pushed the urge down, tongue lapping and leaving kisses at Levi’s neck for a moment.  
  
Pulling away from the raven, he lifted him slightly at the hips, making Levi sit up at his knees, taking a bunch of his hair, bundling at the nape and tugging, “Ride me.”  
  
Levi’s hands stretched behind to grasp on Eren’s thighs for leverage, nails digging into skin for once more. Levi began to move nervously, the movement jagged and rough. He no longer held back when Eren hit his prostate, bouncing eagerly, moans coming out trebling and uncontrolled. It only fueled the elvians desire deeper, more heat curling in him when Eren began to tug on his hair, and met him with his own thrusts.  
  
Skin slapping, fluids dripping, _Ah, Ah, ah, Eren, Yes, please...It feels so good, mmm…._ The noise fueled Erens further, he pushed Levi face-first into the mattress, his movements becoming rough and erratic as he gripped both of the ravens wrists in his palm. Bundles of pleasure emitted through Levi as Eren became rough, prostate releasing and tightening with every thrust, dots clouding his eyes with every bundle.   
  
“Eren, _ahh, fuck!_ I-” _I what? Love you?_ And as soon as those thoughts entered the elvians head, Erens erratic thrusts stopped, making Levi whine at the loss of sensation. He cried out in frustration, tears welling in his eyes, “Eren!” He yelled out, desperation dripping on his lips, tears falling down his cheeks as he turned his head unnaturally against the mattress, meeting widened golden orbs. “Stop doing that!” He sobbed, rocking his hips up to the titans hips, moaning at the sensation, “Please, please…” He cried further, his body shaking. “I just-” He was cut off when Eren's other hand landed on the middle of his back, applying pressure, and Levi felt the warchief shift inside him, his body now hovering over the smaller male, lips pressing against his ear.  
  
“Shh, Levi, I know..” He cooed, his hips thrusting slowly now, the sensation calm, pulling out small moans, ones mixed with sobs. Levi’s body overwashed in delectation, the feeling so overwhelmingly whole and full. “Levi, listen,” the thrusts continued, and Eren’s grip on the ravens wrist tightened, “I don’t _love_ you, but I _care_ for you.” And despite Levi getting the relief his body craved so badly, his chest hammered once more with the words, sobs still escaping his lips. “Let me bond you. You won’t feel anymore pain, these scars’ll heal, please, let me do this for you. Let me protect you. ”  
  
Shock flooded through the elvian at the words, vocals stopping. His hips darted forward, Eren falling out of him, wrists being pulled on, resisting, “Fuck is wrong with you!” He yelled out, escaping Eren’s grasp, he jerked his hip around, knee crashing into Eren's face.  
  
Levi felt so fucking _overwhelmed._ He was so angry, hurt, confused, frustrated, hot. He sat back on his haunches, angry silver eyes meeting confused golden ones, he leaped on top of the warchief, hands catching his wide throat and grip squeezing deadly.  
  
He knew he wasn’t going to hurt Eren whatsoever with this attempt, but it simmered his anger when Eren began to sputter, face twisting red, “I don’t need _you._ I just wanted to **fuck.”** He spat out poison, grip loosening, and his submissive shackles to Eren fell quickly, the compelling weight of them falling off his shoulders. He grabbed Eren’s chin, “I didn’t ask for your _protection.”_  
  
  
And when the moment passed, when Levi and Eren had finished what they started, Levi waited till Eren passed out to leave the inn, same tubed top and skirt, bare feet slapping against stone as he stormed out, thighs chafing as liquid dried. The sun was rising, mist was high in the air, and he went back to his old home to collect his things.  
  


  
  
  
Hanji turned to Levi, dressed in black trousers, beige shirt, white cape thrown over his shoulders. His feet covered with combat boots, chains clanking against leather, “Oh, Levi, isn’t it kind of warm for that uniform?”  
  
Levi sat down next to Hanji in the carriage, picking to ride with his old companion. He ripped out the jewels Eren had given to him, taken the ones out of his hair, body littered with bruises and bites and marks from the night before. He had gotten absolutely zero sleep, purple bags hanging on his eyes, exhaustion laying on his head. And despite his lack of sleep, his bruises, his bites, the use of his body, he felt fine. No distant ache in his bones, his skin hadn’t emitted pain.  
  
“Hanji,” Levi turned towards the beast halfling, laying his head into her shoulder, “Petra and I are separating.” Widened beastly eyes met his own, prickling with sadness, mouth turning into a frown. Hanji let a sigh, pushing her glasses up her head, putting both arms around the elvian. “She wants children.”  
  
Hanji stared at him in shock for a moment, but Levi continued, “Can we stay together? At your new home in Sina?”  
  
Eventually, Levi passed out on the way to Sina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was...a bit excited to post this chapter. I'm entirely convinced that [ this man](https://toukatan.tumblr.com/post/178730483789/shingeki-no-kyojin-chapter-110-eren-jaeger) excudes top energy. 
> 
> What's your guys thoughts at this chapter? I'm looking forward to posting the next one soon ~ :+)


	8. deceivin' looks

“Are you sure this is something you want to do, Levi?” They were at Hanji's house, Levi sat atop a bar stool, hair gripped in one hand by Hanji, the redhead holding a pair of clippers in the other.  
  
It was another evening in the middle of the week, Levi finished scrubbing cutlery of supper, Hanji putting the fire on, seeing as the humidity is setting aside, nights have become colder. Laid out in front of them: clippers, razors, and argan oil. Levi nodded, “Yes, Hanji. Erwin is sending me to Ragako in days to come. I can’t be hauling around all of this anymore.”  
  
Hanji hummed in resolve, clippers begging to snip at strands of ebony locks, inches and inches of hair falling on wood.  
  
It was nearing the end of fall already. Summer came and went, Levi and Hanji moved in together, and with Levi’s newfound free time, Levi has spent his time horseback riding in Sina’s countryside. It became the new way of travel for the elvian, seeing as himself and Hanji now lived on the outskirts of the capital, and he noted, it kept his hips nice and loose. This habit lessened as the nights became icy, roads full of slush.  
  
The Elvian and beast halfling sat in silence, the hum of clippers and chipping of strands echoing quietly in the air around them, and Levi was the first to break silence. “Hanji, it’s already been six months, huh?”  
  
“Yes, Levi it has. What do you think? Has life got better or worse?” Levi stayed silent, unable to answer the question. For him, it had been worse. His wife and him are separated, the amount of work Erwin gives him at minimum, time filled with the boredom of absolute emptiness. But that was for Levi. Hanji had enough time to visit her husband every weekend, her seat as secondary advisor giving her more free time than she ever would have dreamed of as Commander of Mitras. On the other hand, Mitras’ economy was booming. Sina cleaned up the city on the sea, making it a destination for nobles, merchants, and tourists alike.  
  
Despite what things came out to be, Levi felt royally screwed over.  
  
Levi avoided making the chop, waiting for a good excuse to cast out his seat. Thankful Erwin had begun to give him assignments, maybe the ache in his chest would become distracted. When Levi didn’t bother to respond to Hanji, she moved onto another subject, “You know, Sasha and Connie are getting married within a month,” _snip, snip.._ “You’re going, right Levi?”  
  
“Yes, I’m going. Ah, that reminds me,” Levi wondered, nearly forgetting to pick up gifts, “I should go to Mitras with you this weekend. I need to get her a little something.”  
  
With the lack of Eren’s companionship, Levi has turned towards the Aquai as a friend. Making fun of himself for only ever being able to befriend overly-energetic people, it complimented his sour personality. He learned that she grew up on the Springer estate, that despite Connie and Sasha’s societal dynamic, they grew up together. While Levi couldn’t help but think it was a classic case of Stockholm Syndrome, he knew how spoiled Sasha was. Her love of cooking and baking fully supported by the one who held her shackles, she always brought freshly made goods to Levi. If Levi could look away at the fact that her citizenship was being held over her head, they seemed like a genuine pair. She insisted she was genuinely in love with Connie, looking forward to getting married.  
  
_“Sasha, is everything okay?” The redhead entered his office, boots slamming, tears streaming down her face. She wailed forward, outstretching her lengthy body over Levi, sniffling in his neck, “Captain! Oh I am so sad,” She exclaimed, snot bubbles forming and popping, and Levi held himself from grimacing, “I wanna have kids!”_

Elves are conditionally fertile. With Aquai and slaves as a commodity, the species will no longer reproduce until populous pressure lowers. And while Levi reassured the Aquai that she didn’t need to have children to have a happy marriage, he knew it was the end of his own. The situation dug up a memory Levi had assumed he long forgotten, his conversation with Eren in Osaka twisting a new hole in his chest. 

_“Levi,” He huffed out, staring wide-eyed when he met gazes with the other male, “You’re married?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Levi turned towards the titan, who’s eyes were unmistakably confused, mouth gaping. The ravens own train of thought switched direction, his eyebrows and face falling apart and coming together in its own confusion._ _What’s his problem?_ _Levi didn’t want to know exactly_ why _the war chief looked at him in such sadness._ _  
_ _  
_ _A moment of silence passed between the two, steam still raising off the shifter, a deeper ache settling on Levi’s body as wood jutted roughly into bone. Couplets slamming on the table broke their prolonged stare, Levi snapping up at Petra’s grinning face._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Here ya’go. Black tea.” The red-head turned towards the war chief, “And for you, handsome?” She giggled, one hand hoisting up the wooden carrier on her shoulder, hip cocking to the side, curled up fist resting on the small of her waist. Eyes pointed up at the ceiling, pondering, “We got..tea, wine, cider, I could even make you a little concoction.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Eren was quick to return the charming attitude, emerald orbs flickering gold, face up stretching into a charming smile, “Surprise me.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Before the red head could respond, clanging of glass, reaching out to the server, summoning them over. Petra flashed the two a quick smile before rushing over._

 _Levi sighed, hands curling around the hot glass, taking a swig of tea, not faltering as the boiling liquid slid down his throat and numbed his taste buds. “Caffeine at this time of night? You’ll never sleep.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m lucky I’m not passing out right this moment.” Settling the empty couplet back down, wiping his face, continuing, “Though, I’m not sure I’ll be able to taste a thing we eat now.” Eren threw his head back in a chuckle, “You were pretty adamant to drink the thing whole, it was steaming!” He smiled down at the raven, “It’s okay, I’ll eat whatever you don’t.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Levi leaned his cheek in the palm of his hand, turning his nose up, “As usual. It grosses me out.” A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two, a different server dropping a glass of foaming beer in front of Eren. “Ah, fuck, I hate beer.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _When Levi began to refill his glass of tea, he curled his lips up in disgust, “You don’t put anything in your tea? No cream, sugar…” Levi returned the look of disgust, hands wrapping again around the cup, sipping calmly this time around, “You ruin good tea with cream and sugar?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Are you judging me? At least I hold my cup the right way,” He cackled in response, fingers circling around his own cup, continuing his conversation, staring down at the material holding his drink, “You don’t have any mating marks on your neck, Levi. How come? Since you’re married…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _A jolt of pain ran up Erens calf, pointed boot jamming into skin. He was startled, looking into Levi’s tired eyes, ones pointed away from his own, staring out into the crowding eatery, “Before I was injured, the risk of me dying was high. I couldn’t bring myself to hurt her like that..” he sighed, leaning his back up against the wood, flat, “Besides, she wants kids. The day will come when she doesn’t want to wait any longer, and that’s okay.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Eren blinked for a second, pieces falling into place in his mind. “Levi, you can’t have children?”_ _  
_ _  
_ **_“Let me bond you.”_ ** _  
_ _  
_ “Ah! Fuck, Hanji! What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Hanji let out a stinging cry, holding the side of Levi’s head she had just cut, keeping blood from getting all over. “I’m sorry! Really! The oil on the blade made my fingers slip!” Suddenly humming, uncouth tone, giggles slipping between words, “Ready to go back to your undercut, Levi? You’ll be _so_ handsome!”  
  
  
  
  
Levi sat at his desk, nodding off. He was prepared enough for the council concerning Ragako. The once-small farm town had been turning into a hotspot for fresh food this time of year. It’s location closed in close to the equator, allowing for harvests for essential foods, such as onions, potatoes, garlic, peppers to continue to bloom, where nights in Sina grew too cold to allow the crops to live another day. Ragako’s farming colony was under Sina’s military protection, and more and more bloodshed has been found every morning, from farm animals to their townspeople, crops uprooted. Erwin assumed the creature to blame was skin-walkers. Witches who became enraged in black magic, possessed by the curse, disguising themselves as animals and beautiful humans, moments before ripping someone to pieces and eating their guts, stealing their harvests.   
  
While of the same genus as everyone else, skin-walkers were an extremely dangerous predator species. Deceitful, even the most fielded soldiers couldn’t take apart their conniving images. 

Eventually, Levi fell asleep on the wooden table, a chill passing down his space at the lack of covering. It was getting cold and as much as his neck was relieved at the lifting weight, he missed the warmth.  
  
A rapping at the door didn’t wake Levi, only the pulling at his shoulder did. Grunting, his eyes met with the glare of the sun wading through the window, making quick to turn his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes. Sasha’s voice spoke softly, “Levi, you’re so handsome....” some mischievous giggles reached her lips, and she clanked a baking dish down on his desk, savory smell wafting into his nostrils.

He lifted his head towards Sasha, the Aquai noting the bags under his bloodshot eyes, frowning. “Smells good, what is it?”  
Sasha blushed at the captain, falling silent at his cutting masculine features. He didn't hesitate to glower at her, lifting the glass top off the baking dish. Levi moaned in a cheerful manner, soaking in the bed of rice, broccoli and pepper laying in the middle, sliced steak sitting atop. standing up from his seat. He threw his arm around the redhead, “Thank’s Sasha, my favorite.”   
  
Throwing her hand on her neck, an embarrassed cheeky smile on her lips, “I know you said stir fry was your favorite. It’s okay if you can’t stomach it…” Sasha knew Levi couldn’t stomach heavily spiced things due to his guts being shoved back in his body, but she got a little carried away cooking the steak...  
  
“That reminds me…” Levi muttered off, walking around the other side of his desk, pulling out a key and sticking into the locked draw. It clicked, wood sliding open. Sasha hummed in curiosity, boots clanging against the wooden floor as she rushed to follow behind the raven. Levi held up a silver box in his hands, a pink bow twirling around the encasing. He caught Sashas eyes, widened hazel eyes meeting his warm ones, “I was supposed to give you this at your wedding,” He took Sasha’s hand, placing the box in her palms, “But I’m not too sure I’ll be able to show up, so you can open it now.”  
  
“Captain, this is embarrassing. I have to open it in front of you? At least I get to open the wedding presents in private.” Levi glowered at her, crossing his arms, “Fine, don’t then, you brat.”  
“Okay! Okay! Fine, don’t get all sour on me, shorty.” When Sasha pulled the bow off, clinking the silvery box open, her eyes glimmered, mouth falling open, “Levi! Where’d you get these! They’re so pretty…” Sasha let out a squeal, throwing both limbs around Levi’s neck, squeezing, “Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu! I wish I could put these on right now.”  
  
Levi gifted her a pair of ruby earrings that were encased around golden wire, ensuring that they were only hanging centimeters off her lobes. Levi smiled at the tall red-head, pulling at her lobes, “When’re’ya planning on getting your ears pierced, minutes before your wedding?”  
  
Sasha cried out, flushing, “You’re one to talk, Levi! You’ve had all of yours done when you were a **baby!** When’s the last time a needle went through your skin?” She huffed, crossing her arms, averting her gaze, “It’s gon’ hurt.”  
  
“Levi, the meetings starting soon…” Hanji wandered into the office, catching sight of Sasha’s hands, “You gave them to her!” 

  
  
  


“It’s snowing already?” Levi and Hanji were wandering down the halls towards the councilroom, just like old times. Instead, they weren’t in Mitras’ courthouse, emeralds weren’t lighting up marble. Instead, they walked down a building built similarly to the bathhouse, crystallized floors, finished marble on the walls- overarching in delicate designs. Sina was no doubt high-class. Levi couldn’t get used to it, couldn’t shake the feeling of not belonging. Hanji replied, looking up from her papers, pushing glasses back up her face to look out the window, “I guess so. It’s okay, you’ll be in hot and humid Ragako soon enough.” She paused, tucking the sheets under her arm. “You sure you’ll be okay Levi? You had...a hard time, with the bathhouse.”  
  
The raven nodded, “I think I’ll have an easier time with the new equipment, actually.” Mikasa and Sina’s military engineers dedicated some time to make the classic manuvering gear smaller and more efficient. The revolvers now sat at thoracic one, gas canister and compressor made into a more concentrated design, two tubes strapped tightly to the outside of the users thighs. Thicker straps made for better comfort, and because of the increased durability, the straps no longer had to be tied around the foot. It took a great amount of pain and stress off of Levi’s hips. “So stop worrying.” Hanji let out a few sad laughs, “I can’t help but worry. You’re so stubborn, I don’t wanna bury your body.”   
  
“Hanji, I’m sorry for sounding nasty, but…” He said as soft as possible, memories with Eren surfacing, the beast halfling looked at him with those same sad, doting eyes, “I’m tired of being worried about. Just let me do my job.”  
  
  
  
“Erwin, are you on drugs?” Levi burned on the man during the council, surprised to see it was only him, Hanji, and Commander Eyebrows. It seemed his squad legion and the Head Advisor were already informed of the events to come, the commander wishing to discuss it alone with the hotheaded elvian. Erwin slid papers along the table, pointing to the contents, “Skin-walkers are attracted to females only. If you look at the killings in Ragako,” he pulled out photographs of mutilated bodies, middle aged female victims torn to shreds, guts splattered about, coating the harvests red, “they’ve been exclusively female.”  
  
Erwin continued, “All of these people were pulling crops at night. We don’t have any reports from dead people, but when the events first started, townspeople and other workers speculated a higher-class woman would begin conversing with their victim.” 

Hanji interrupted, “And you think making Levi go through the painful process of switching his sexuality, essentially using him as a ploy, is a good idea?” Erwin nodded, letting out a large breath, meeting eyes with the scowling raven, “Throw on some sparkle, Levi. You’re more than capable of creating a lure and escaping safely.”  
  
Levi nodded, voice cool, “One condition,” He looked between Hanji and Erwin, leaning back in the wooden chair, legs and arms crossing, “I will only comply with motion tattoos. I’ll be out of commission once more if I do the raw transformation.”  
  
Hanji eyes widened, eyebrows lifting, “You’re suggesting using a magic barrier instead? And what if it falters?”  
  
“Actually, not a bad idea,” Erwin agreed, “It saves the time of Levi adjusting, and if they’re smart enough, they’ll know an elvian with a half shaved head is up to something in the middle of the night.” Erwin began to gather the papers once more, handing the stack to Levi, “Take these. Annie will be coming with you. If the lure falters, her scream will definitely bring them about.” Erwin stood, sighing, throwing water on the fire that was cackling, “I don’t want anyone to get hurt. This is high-risk, but we need this harvest.”  
  
  
  
  
“Levi…” The women faltered out, laying a hand on the cloth of Levi’s covering, “You said that was your name, right? What’ya doin, picking crops at this time’a night, sweetie.” Her voice dropped several octaves, churning riotous. Levi tensed, but made sure not to falter, “Garlic is easier to pull at night. What are you doing, My Lady? You should head back to sleep.”  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” She sighed, and out of the corner of Levi’s eyes, she plopped down on the dirt, fingering the garlic leaves. “I can’t ever sleep, I guess you could say I’m an insomniac.” She giggled, throat gurgling. Levi let a ghost of a smile linger on his own lips, “I get that.”  
  
Levi continued digging with his hands, placing whole garlic in a bin to the left of them. The skinwalker and himself sitting in silence, dirt shuffling, roots ripping, ragged breaths coming out of the elvians mouth. His motion tattoos started to burn and scathe against his chest. It was good to play the pain off as hard work.  
  
The women hummed, reaching up to touch the scar on Levi’s temple. Running her finger over it, “Such a beautiful girl,” she muttered out, giggling, “Too bad they have you out here pulling dirt.”  
  
Levi nodded, returning her muffled laughter, “Work is good for you.” And when the woman didn’t reply, her fingers still twirling around the leaves blooming from dirt, he continued, “You not from’a ‘round here?”  
  
Her movements stopped, leaning back on her palms, looking up at the starry sky, moonlight shining, “No. I traveled here from the North, I needed to escape that icy cold!” She giggled, throwing her arms up in a stretch, “My mate was more than happy to comply with my request. Being a female is nice sometimes, just a wag of my finger...”  
  
Levi felt her hands ghosting his cheek, fingers wrapping around the bottom of his chin, jerking his head around to meet her gaze, and for a moment she smiled. “You’re such a pretty elf, tell me, were you born this way?” Her face fell, shimmering lips gaping open, thumb brushing over his cheek, and he felt a sting, the trickle of blood, skin penetrated by sharp nails, “You’d understand, right?”  
  
Blood meeting air, the extra collagen on Levi’s cheeks thinned out, extra plump lips faulting, legs growing slimmer, muscle returning around his shoulders, chest deflating, and at the sight, the woman turned guttural, skin darkening gray, eye’s shining red, eyebrows pinching in anger, “So you lie?” tone growling, octaves multiplying, laying over one another in a short hum.  
  
Jumping from his haunches, Levi darted around the lunging skinwalker. The once beautiful noble, dressed in a robe, silky blonde hair pulled and teased, jewels adorning her neck, turning beastly. Hair growing gray, body hunching over, cloth ripping at the tension. Levi brought his momentum forward to dig a dagger into the left of her chest, pinning her down the hole in the crops.  
  
Distant howling began around him, more skinwalkers appearing. The Elvian froze when it’s head turning to him, slowed, eyes pushing at muscle unnaturally, grinning, “This is too bad, you really were beautiful…”The skinwalker twisted unnaturally, bones popping, movements fast in the elvians eyes, nails digging into his face, this time around, coal liquid dripping out of his skin. At consequence of his faltering, Levi was airborne, flung off the skinwalker, blinded. He crashed into dirt, gear crushing into his back. Eyesight blurry, Levi groaned, pointing his grapple towards the nearest tree, ripping his dirt-stained cloak off in the process.  
  
He’d regretted it, in moments.  
  
He didn’t stay airborne for very long, weight crashing into his backside, body leaning heavy and sharp against the bark, “You little bitch!” Wicked screaming into his ear growling, tones of similar screams reaching the drum, pushed further against brittle bark, he couldn’t move against the sizable skinwalker, skin becoming raw and bloody, pain firing up every fiber of his body as more and more black fluids escaped his skin.  
  
The walkers grip loosened when a guttural, high pitch scream penetrated the air, crashing, golden flashing, and Levi took this moment to loosen his arms. Appearance of the skinwalker blurring together, sodden and monstrous.  
  
The elvian warrior couldn’t let the moment pass, dagger still heavily gripped. Leather ripped against the sharp edge, gagging noises pulling from the woman.  
  
Levi’s eyes were blinded, edges softening and coming together. He couldn’t see. The ground was vibrating, sharp ears twitching at screams, air hissing. The sensation of fluids spurting against his skin made hair stand high.  
  
A limb snaked around his waist, Levi held against someone else's body. Tears welling up in response to the blindness, gushes of hot air spinning past his body, he felt sweat beading on his forehead, airborne.  
  


  
  


The warrior woke against a heavy shake in his body, once murmuring voices now screaming.  
  
“Captain Levi!” A throaty male croaked out, desperation hanging on his words, “Wake up!” Levi still could only see in his left eye, his right blinded. Unholy screams, he still felt vibrations against his body. He glanced at the soldier, the man's face covered in blood and horror. “Floch?”  
  
“Captain! Annie needs help!”  
  
He sat up, taking in the sight, head quaking. He had been high up on a tree limb. Annie’s titan had become overwhelmed with skinwalkers, skin steaming at their black fluid, right hand clasped over her nape, hardened crystals. Her skin was peeling and reconstructing at contact. More Titan hybrids fight a losing battle in front of the crops, their bodies gushing in blood, movements unable to keep up with their assailants' attacks.  
  
Hitched breaths, the elvian knew that if these people weren’t titan hybrids, they’d be dead from those injuries long ago. Their nature brought a drawn-out-bloody battle, the gruesome sight of soldiers guts poking out of holes, still swinging weapons, becoming airborne, guns blazing.  
  
Levi stood quickly, “Don’t use your thunderbolts near the crops! Drag’em elsewhere!”  
  
The soldiers looked at their captain, eyes blown open at the order, faces shredded in an unpalatable emotion.  
  
**Crunch**

  
Levi snapped his head towards the movement, Annie helplessly flaring around to crack their bodies to pieces, an effort proved fruitless, liquid flowing back together, reforming the walkers.  
  
A bang resonated by Annies ear, thunderbolt crashing into the gray figure crawling up her neck. The elvian raced through, whipping around to cut the body to pieces, moments before the explosion.  
  
The ravens ears rang, white noise echoing, he landed on Annie, “Annie! **Eat them!”** Widened cotton eyes stared at him, screams becoming demonic once again rising to the surface once more. Annie still crystallizing her nape, Levi flung off her shoulders, landing roughly on his feet. Dodging the attacks towards him, he rushed to load his bolts, feet landing haphazardly on the ground. You can hear the sloppy, sick and sordid sound of Annie munching down on the skinwalkers, having her fill, crystallizing her jaw.  
  
A skinwalker attached themselves against Levi, hands digging in skin, Levi groaned and gritted his teeth, kept moving.  
  
Full of momentum, Levi’s gear hissing, the whine of a near empty canister, and he shot the bolts towards Annie’s abdomen, weight zooming, crashing to the ground from 12 meters up.  
  
Pulling the skinwalkers limb, he flipped them around his shoulder. Face to face, air gushing the world around him, eyesight blurring further at the harsh whipping against his lashes. Moments left till crash, silver dagger digging into another leathery neck. And just as Levi was about to hit the ground, atop the skinwalker, saving him from crashing against his own spine, the thunderbolt blasted, air forcing him another direction, steaming hot titan skin slapping into his own, beads surfacing.  
  
  
The female titan collapsed forearms first, ground trembling over the quaver, steam erupting around muscled skin. Thick air filling the air around her, the soldiers, and Levi, her limbs struck out, picking up those grounded around her palm, gripping softly.  
  
When Levi felt her grasp around them, his body mushed into others, edging of gears digging into his skin, scraping against his own, his world went dark. And when her palm opened, Floch and himself sat atop, above the steam, looking down at the earth. “Floch!” He turned to the blonde, gripping another set of thunderbolts, “Do you see anymore? Quick, give me one of your canisters.”  
  
Knocking a new slim tube into his thigh, Floch gripped his shoulder, his own uniform dripping in black fluid, titan blood evaporating off his body, hair wet and slicked back, “There’s a group left, there,” he pointed towards the ground, demons lost in the everfluent steam, wandering and crashing into titan muscle, “But, that cut on your face is gushing, you eye is black! Can you even see?” Gripping the elvians wrist, “Captain! I’ll take care of it!”  
  
Levi blinked, face turning into a scowl, fist turning up and crashing into his jaw, “Let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another world-buildin' chapter, I'm sorry! I'll be quick to update within a few days. Thank you all for your feedback :)


	9. lemon slices

Levi was home within days, back to work within a week. He thanks whatever higher powers that were for his quick recovery. Paperwork piled on his desk, incident reports needing signed, even more needing to be filled out, soldiers needing his approval for their vacations, their promotions, and requests from the citizens.  
  
The Ragako mission was completed successfully. The blast of thunder bolts, coupled with the acidity of a titans stomach fluids, was just sour and potent enough to break the black magic surrounding the immortality of skinwalkers. Annie and the other soldiers rinsed and repeated the process, Levi pulling injured soliders out of the dust. Annie had been overworked and exhausted, ripping her body out of the nape, embedded into stickly hot licorice. Levi had never seen a deeper etching in a shifters face, skin around her mouth ripping off, skin hanging loosely, eyelids peeled away, heat making her nude.  
  
Annie was still on leave.  
  
They hadn’t lost many men, but their lives were all valuable to Levi. And though it was a success, he couldn’t help but have second thoughts about how his decisions made them lose their lives, idling for hours over what could’ve been different. 

It was already nearing winter so soon, the nights were growing icy . His morning started by pounding the wood of his front door, servants from Ragako dropping bags full of harvest and his door, thanking him for his help to save their village. They left as quickly as they came, hopping back into the carriage, delivering similar bags throughout the capital.  
  
He hadn’t seen Eren since he came to visit him in the hospital room, not bothering to ask Hanji where the Head advisor and War Chief had left to. The days had come and gone when himself and the war chief worked so closely, Eren was always out of the capital, usually Armin tagging along. Their work diversified, and despite Levi being his second-hand, he was just there to do the paperwork the brat couldn’t complete. 

  
Shuffling through folders and folders of work, an exclamation left his lips, “Such bullshit! What does the _war chief_ do, anyway?” He spat, “He should be dealing with their vacation time,” he muttered.  
  
Levi was happy for Hanji, and Mitras. Hanji became Erwins third hand, second when Armin wasn’t around, she was making more coin, had less responsibility, and got to see her husband more than before. Mitras population boomed, the economy steadily rising, improving Sina’s approval ratings. With Sina overseeing and approving of budgets, everyone on Mitras’ own council led easier lives too. He couldn’t help but feel so _alone._ _  
_ _  
_ A rapping at the door took him out of his thoughts, red headed beast-halfling entering, glasses glaring, grinning at him. “Levi, how’ya coming along?” She approached the behind of the elvian, taking short strands of raven roots and tying it, “I gotta rub this goop on your face again…”  
  
Levi complied, continuing his work when cool, milky liquid touched the surface of his skin. It was cold, but it soothed down the heat that radiated from his face. “I’m glad you are okay...Does this mean you’re still coming to the wedding?” She pulled the string from his hair, ruffling and puffing, scratching at the buzzed hairs, “You couldn’t possibly miss out, so much food is gonna be there.”  
  
“Hanji,” He chuckled, slipping his reading glasses off, “Are we forgetting who’s wedding this is? Of course there’s gonna be _so much_ food.” He leaned back, head laying against the chair, “Thanks, Hanji. Yes I’ll go, but you have to help me dress.”  
  
Hanji bounced on her feet, hands shooting up to her face, “Really? You’d let me?”  
  
“Well, unless I want to pop some staples and bleed all over the place, I don’t plan pullin’ nylons myself.”  
  
Hani laughed, closing the jar of ointment. “Too bad this shit doesn’t make the itching go away. I wanna rip these things out.”  
  
  
  
“Levi! You’re so pretty. Can I put this white shimmer on your face? Perhaps under your eyes,” Hanji pushed into the purple bags, pulling a small hiss from the raven, “To cover these baggies. How have you been sleeping?” Closing his eyes as Hanji pressed fingertips full of shimmer into his under bags, Levi grinned, blowing air out of his mouth.  
  
Hanji squealed, dust flaring back into her face, up her nose, “Why’d you do that, Levi! I’m gonna be sneezing for hours!” The elvian’s face pulled ever further into a smile, unable to hold the rumble in his chest much longer, “I though’d it be funny.”  
  


Twirling the cap back on the dish, clanging it back against the counter, Hanji walked away, “Someones in a good mood. Thought I’d never see another smile on that face of yours.”  
  
Nothing to offer, Levi slid off the bar stool, bare feet touching cool wooden floors. Slugging towards the window, he blinked the few shimmers that hung on his lashes, bending forward to dig his elbows into the stained sill. Soaking up the rays, the dynamic played a contented smile on his lips.  
  
Icicles were falling out of the sky, the warm sun of Sina’s countryside melting falling flakes back to liquid, slipping from stone and into the gravel.  
  
Levi felt awfully well today.  
  


Today Sasha was getting married, and as much as Levi internally complained about how much inactivity he’d gone through, these days, his work piled. With the absence of the War Chief in homeland, his work at home had fallen completely on Levi. He was falling back into routine, days turning in and out, just like what once was. He was happy to loosen up the weeks, although all he had wanted to do was pull fur over his body and pass out.   
  
At first, bridges that collapsed, burned, and buried, had pulled a tight tug at Levi’s chest. For a few moments, Levi regretted not taking the tie to Eren when he could. Mournful at the loss of warm hands, comforting coos, warm nights, loving eyes.  
  
He missed Petra.  
  
Eren had been something to pull Levi out of this everache. The raven avoided Mitras like the plague, refusing to ever finalize the separation papers. Berating himself for his childish actions, the day was always going to come when Petra wanted children, troubled at the fact it happened so soon.  
  
Waving off uneasy thoughts, Levi pulled himself up off his elbows, movements stuttering at subtle pinches at strained and stapled skin, body becoming timid. He was in a good mood, which his body would like to pull obsolete.  
  
“Levi,” Hanji purred out, mischief sliding out of her beastly tongue, the click and jingle of beads and metal meeting and separating resonating through the living room, “You ready for your nylons? Ah?”  
  
Hanji stared at the backside of Levi, registering the deep pressed scarlet bruising wrapping from the front of the man's chest, curling down to the small of the elvians back. It was barely there, but with the sun pouring into the room just right, it glowed against pale skin and etched white lines. “That still hasn’t worn off? You’re enchantment spell?”

  
Levi met eyes with Hanji, croaking his head over his shoulder, “ ‘Pose not. Wasn’t done the right way, y’know that. Mad’ta keep through black magick. My thighs look _fantastic_ though…”  
  
Hanji let out a roaring shriek, crimson spraying, “Are you sure you’re Levi? He would never say something so lewd!”  
  
Hanji and himself spent the days together, their routine falling into what had once been too. This time, they wore a different seal, sat in leathery chairs, answering to someone else. They had known one another for, what? Since the day Levi turned fifteen and was able to enlist to Mitras’ startup military.  
  
Their mutual understanding ran deep, and, to the next person, it may have been unruly to see Levi standing nude in their living room in front of the beast halfling, spattering unruly jokes of extra plump thighs.  
  
“Alright, alright...C’mon sit back in the stool,” She shooed the elvian back to his seat, rolling fabric into a ball, “Now, stick your feet in, good…”  
  
Clasping her hands together, eyeing the elvian with delight,, “I hope your staples don’t catch at any point! It’d be a sad sight to see…” Levi stretched, feeling insulated nylon skin against his flesh. It was warm, covering Levi from his toes to his shoulders, down to his wrists. It was a sheer material, made exclusively for the weather. Woven into the fabric were small shimmer, complimenting the dust that lay under his bags, light shimmying against curve with movement.  
  
“This is cozy. Hanji, you think I could go like this?” Hanji strummed, olive arms slipping around the elivans hips,”Perhaps, if you want Mr. Yeager to attack you the moment he sees you.”  
  
Levi perked up at the mention of Eren, stomach coiling at the mention. He hadn’t seen the war chief in months, and he bit his lip at the thought. 

“Hold this,” She murmured, attaching a golden clasp around his waist that dipped into the skirt, fabric squeezing into the circular hooped opening. The article was silk, coloring indigo, separated front at back, clasped and held by hoops at his navel and lower back. Several strings of pearls connected the front and back of the fabric at the hips, another chain of hooped design, golden jangle indented with opals, minuscule tanzanites dangling off the hoops, hung low on his thighs on both sides, just below the pearls that connected front and back.. His thighs showed openly, plump edges falling softly to the opening, jewels complimenting and bringing attention to silver lined skin. Accessory strings of pearls reached down to his ankles, blending into the fabric.  
  
“Eren is coming? I thought he was in Krolva…” Levi bent his knee, hearing the jangling of copious jewels clang and fall against his skin, “God, I look like I belong in a companion bar.”  
  
“Those who work in companion bars aren't allowed to possess such items,” She teased, giving the fabric a few harsh tugs, ensuring it’s tight enough to stay through the evening, “Yes. I thought you knew? I left you a note of his arrival a few days ago...you needed to get certain things done, like border passes for our guests from Krolva…”  
  
“I may have not been able to read your sloppy handwriting, and threw it in the ever growing of shit pile I have to take care of, four eyes.”  
  
“Well, representatives are arriving from Krolva, hensing your,” She flicked against the dangling tanzanites, “Dress up. A few jewels in your ears wouldn’t have sufficed.” Levi huffed, gripping his hair in frustration, “Poor Sasha, her wedding turning into a winter ball for nobles...”  
  
“That’s how it is around here, it’s too bad, oh, I’d tell you to lift your hair, but it’s not in the way, so odd…” Hanji’s hands fell over silver eyes, cold metal pressing against pale skin, as it laid flat on his chest, the click of a clasp at his nape. Similar golden design, hooped, opal embedded, crisping tightly around his neck in a v-formation, dipping like a tear drop at his chest. The same indigo fabric flared from the bottom of the teardrop, to which Hanji reached around to grasp the fabric taught, pulling it flat, before pearls were wrapped tightly around the bottom. Miniature opals dripped in a w-formation along the pearls. It ended at the bottom of his ribcage, belly button pointing through, leaving just enough room to allow the golden belt to fall along the tops of his hips and squeezing skin plump. No, that didn’t hurt him at all.  
  
“Alright, Levi.” Hanji hugged him from behind, Levi returning the hug by laying his hand on her arms and squeezing, “I have to go get ready. I did the hard part.”  
  
“Okay, thank you, Hanji.”  
  
No matter how many jewels and shimmer the elvian put on, it didn’t cover the nasty trio of gashes stretching across his face, staples tugging skin purple, or the ones that began at his collarbones and wrapped around to the small of his back. _An undead pirate, that’s what I look like,_ Levi laughed to himself.  
  
Levi wrapped the final covering around his back, this one resolving in some modesty. Same indigo fabric, the inside was lined with white fuzz, bringing warmth to Levi’s backside. Knotting at the front, Levi tugged himself towards his jewel box. He scanned the first draw.  
  
_Do I have anything to go with this?_ “Hm…” scanning the jewels, they consisted of mostly emerald and topaz stones, the most common and inexpensive kind found in Mitras. They reminded him painfully of Petra, the sets gifted to him over the years. The deep twist made him want to throw the whole box outta the ‘sill.  
  
Slamming it shut, he huffed, sliding open the second one, “Maybe, a necklace?”  
  
His eyes landed on the set of the tear dropped opals and matching mesh bag gifted to him by Eren. He picked them up, eyeing the clasps, watching as the stone turned rainbow at movement. A frown pulled at his face, damn, _I really have to replace the whole box._ “I’ll put these on, I guess.”  
  
And for the next half-hour, Levi sat on the stool, head bent, clasping short strands of raven hair, braiding them swiftly, clasping opal beads around about seven thin strands, allowing the rest of his hair to floof. Since, of course, he had to be a _sociable_ and _conciliatory_ elvian at a nobles wedding. Tear-dropped opals fell from his lobes in compliment.  
  
Slipping on a pair of simple silvery boots that reached his calves, equally fluffed inside, putting on his headdress, two flowers sitting atop his head, pearls and hooped metal falling down the sides of his face in the same manner. Banging on Hanji’s door, “You ready yet, four eyes? Break your glasses? The courier is here,” And with that, the wooden door whipped open, leaving Levi’s hand hanging in the air, mid-knock. The beast halfling settled for a vest-style dress, clasps coming together at her chest, golden embroidery swirling against black, it opened at the hips and ended at the ankles. Her legs were covered with plain black trousers. Hanji allowed her hair to flow out, emerald jewels dawning her ears, lips covered with burgundy lipstick. Levi hummed, “Not bad. Wanna trade?”  
  
Hanji laughed, handing a small holster to Levi, “I don’t know how you do it! God forbid you had some type of metal allergy, here, you can put this around your thigh.”  
  
Clicking the holster around the widest part of his thigh, careful to ensure the dagger doesn’t fall and scrape skin, “It’s a cultural thing, I guess,” he huffed, straightening, shaking his limb a couple times, “We all got’ta conform to somethin’, isn’t that right?” 

  
  
  
  
“Sasha! Oh you’re so pretty! Look at you!” Hanji fawned at the approaching bride, a classic wedding gown downed with ruby jewels, carrying a plate pull of meats and cheese, crumbs dotting her lips. Levi tilted his head further back than usual, “Were the stilts necessary? My neck hurts.”  
  
Sasha gulped down the rest of her food, beaming at the raven, “Levi! I’m so happy you were able to come,” She whipped her arms around the smaller man, plate poking against his shoulder, him returning the squeeze, “Okay, okay, don’t spill a bunch of food on me.”  
  
She giggled, pulling away, plopping another miniature block of cheese in her mouth, talking mouth full, “Ya’not gonna- Ah!” She placed a hand over her mouth, eyebrows scowling, “Have to talk proper, Sasha.” She murmured to herself.  
  
“I hate this, Levi,” she pulled him close to herself, arms draping over and laying atop staples. Low tones, she whispered in his ear, “Some horse-face from Trost told me,” Her voice dropped lower, mimicking prudish tones, “That I best start speaking like a refined lady, if I know what’s good for me. Or I best just go back to sweeping horse manure!” She exclaimed, throwing her other hand high in the air, “Who’s that guy think he is? Actin’ high’n mighty!”  
  
Hanji and Levi exchanged looks at the ranting redhead, before both erupting into bouts of laughter at her vexation. Levi shrugged her arms off him, patting her blades, “That’s how them people are. Don’t think much of it.”  
  
“Okay! Wait.. you’re not going to eat Levi? That’s what I was going to say,” Levi glanced at his hands, jin and lemon swirling in his hands, shrugging, “Not hungry,” he murmured. Levi wasn’t about to tell her he couldn’t stomach any of the food at her wedding.  
  
Hanji strummed, smile pulling charmishly at her lips, “It’s all about appearances now, Sasha. Just look at Levi, he hates this.”  
  
“Really? I think the look suits the man well.” Another chimed in, the three of them looking over their shoulders to glance at at exhausted Annie. Her lips pulled at a tight smile, craters still casting shadows down her face, hair floofing into a silky bob.  
  
“Annie, shouldn’t you be home resting?” Hanji questioned, stealing a piece of capicola off Sasha’s plate, chewing. “Annie,” Levi muttered, quick to pull a chair for the woman, her nodding at Levi. “I couldn’t miss it. Plus, Armin came straight here, I couldn’t help myself…” she giggled, sitting down in the chair, the rest of them towering over her, “Is this how you feel all the time, shorty?”  
  
Sasha hummed out, setting her plate down on the table next to them. “You’re telling me he didn’t come see you before he came? You want me to grab ‘ya somethin’ to eat…” Annie nodded, clasping Levi’s hand, whom was still glowering down at her for her comment, “Levi, be a sweetheart and get me something to drink, maybe wine?”  
  
Levi continued his gloomy stare down at the titan shifter, her uncharacteristically soft eyes meeting his own, and the swain man gave her a returning squeeze. “Fine, only because you look like shit.”  
  
Levi set his own drink down on the table, stepping away from the two women. He was growing tired, the sun slipped under the horizon long ago and the golden belt that laid tightened on top of hip bones began to make Levi’s aching worse. He wanted to rip off every chain of jewels and crawl under the sheets of his bed.  
  
Approaching the server's bar,“Ah, ma’am…” He tapped on a waiter's shoulders, the spirit halfling quick to whirl around, “Get me a bottle of red wine? With a glass.” She smiled at him, “Just one glass? Or a few.”  
  
“A few, I guess.”  
  
“I’ll bring it to your table?” Levi shook his head, insisting he’ll bring it himself. Turning, he looked out along the reception hall. It was bustling with people, all different species formed in groups, engrossing in conversations, swinging drinks. The hum of music towered over conversations, deafening and blurring conversations, words and murmurs incoherent to the elvians keen hearing. Perhaps drinking on an empty stomach wasn’t a good idea.  
  
_I’ll never find Eren here._ Shaking his thoughts, he let his eyesight fall down to the floor. _Why am I thinking of that brat at a time like this?_  
  
“Oh, aren’t you an elegant one?” A type of cocky tone sorted out, strings of charm pulling at lips. Levi turned, eyes landing on a man of ample stature, body slim. Slicked back ash hair sat atop buzzed hair, elongated face, nose straight. Ashy eyes pointing up from a smirk, the man was dressed in a charcoal suit, vest encasing silvery lines. The elvians glower suddenly turned into a sickishly sweet smile, tone one of a coquette, “Thank you, Horse-face.”  
  
“Sir, here you go,”  
  
Turning from appalled eyes and gaping mouth, Levi scooped up the three silvery wine glasses and a cold matching bottle, beginning to walk away from the bar.  
  
A hefty hand slammed on Levi’s shoulder, pinching around his collarbones, taught pull obliging the elvian to turn. Levi’s chin was suddenly gripped, left arm that held the glasses stilled. Shocked smoky eyes met furious amber ones. The man grabbed Levi, teeth clenching, irritable tones breathed over the elvians face, “Someone ought to teach you elvians some class,”  
  
Levi’s shocked face fell, replaced with one of charm, eyes slitting, eyelashes batting and hanging long, tongue coming out to wetten lips, his tone dipped coy, “What, the stallion can’t handle rejection? Now,” flipping the wine bottle wide end up, seductive look rotting purulent, tone cutting sour, “Take your filthy hands off me.”  
  
They sat like that for a moment, menacing stares meeting, and as soon as Levi was going to split the man's head open with the glass bottle , another a pale landed on the wrist gripping Levi’s face, another guttery voice snaked between the two, “Jean, this is no way to treat a Sinan, is it?”  
  
Jean gritted his teeth, hands falling away from the elvian, shoulders turning, buried hands deep in pockets, feet falling in a trudging stroll.  
  
Levi was left there with an evertowering blonde, buzzed head and buffy stature, he smiled, “I’m sorry for his...unbecoming behavior. I’m Reiner,” holding his hand out to Levi, silvery eyes pushed the edges of lids, head staying forward.  
  
“Tch,”  
  
Returning to the group, familiar faces were to be seen as Levi began to approach. Armin had stood next to Annie, hand lay on her shoulder, abscently stroking, engrossed in a conversation with an extremely animated Hanji. Annie and Mikasa had been engrossed in a seemingly less zealous banter. Sasha had brought plates of food set on the table, having pulled her own chair up, chewing absentmindedly as her gaze switched between the two conversations, muttering a sentence or two between bites.  
  
Levi froze in his tracks.  
  
Eren had been dressed in a smoky suit. Jacket unbuttoned at the front to present a tightened vest, buttons glittering white. Hair long and tamed, thrown over his shoulder to reveal classic craters embedded in his cheeks. Left limb snaked over the waist of a petite small woman, a spirit halfling, platinum hair cascading to her waist. Standing smaller than Levi, soft blue eyes sat atop puffed cheeks and pale skin. They were engrossed with the conversation between Annie and Mikasa.  
  
Ignoring the pouding in his chest, the elvian recomposed himself. Approaching the table, he set the three glasses on the table, pouring red wine halfway in silvery glasses. “You had to be there to see it, triton forest was really amicable-” swooping up one of the glasses, Hanji took a small sip, “Thanks, Levi,” and like that, she returned to her engrossed conversation with an equally attentive Armin.  
  
While Mikasa was blabbering, Annie glanced over at Levi, her grip on the glass much softer than one of the beast halfling, “Gone for a long time, Levi, they offer you candy instead?”  
  
Levi scowled, picking up his own jin and lemon from the table, “You should be thanking me, making me run errands for you.” Annie giggled, taking a sip, reaching out to the elvian hands, tugging him forward, “Just kidding. Thank you, Levi.”  
  
“Hi Levi,” Armin whispered away from Hanji, the two exchanging a soft nod. Annie continued to hold Levi’s hand, squeezing. Levi felt oddly okay with it, squeezing back. “Levi, I brought food!” Sasha exclaimed, slouching down in her seat, “I think I might be a little too full.”  
  
Levi hummed, watching the bride lay circular motions atop her tummy, words falling out of his lips playfully, a grin to match, “So much for a wedding night?” Sasha sputtered, shooting up her seat, cheeks flushing. She crossed her arms, averting her gaze, and her clumsy bashfulness made the hammering in his chest slow.

“Oh, Levi, stop pickin’ on the bride!” Mikasa barked, lips grinning, hand coming up to grasp his hair, “You look nice. Where’d ya’ hair go? Does this hurt?” Pushing into stapled skin on his face, watching as purple skin puffed back up.  
  
Levi tilted his head up at the demon halfling, forgetting about his old lover with anew, “Not bad, decorating this place. Maybe next you could craft another sense of humor,” Levi jabbed, his lips becoming equally playful, “Yours is getting pretty…” He hissed, faking a sense of pain, “...drab.”  
  
Mikasa's face fell, her soft grip on his hair becoming rough and tugging painfully at the strands, lips turning into a scowl. Levi’s grin didn’t falter as he lifted his glass to his lips.  
  
The alcohol was doing wonders to distract Levi from the ever-growing weight of jewels hanging off his hips.  
  
And at the sight, Annie had an outburst of laughter, hand unclasping Levi’s to hold her stomach, “Oh, look at that, Mikasa can’t stand the taste of her own medicine!” The trio of them let out a couple laughs, Mikasa loosening up at the teasing and giving Levi a squeeze. Annie let out a few breaths to calm herself, she settled, reaching up to hold Levi’s hand once more. “Okay, okay, Levi, this is Historia,” Pointing her wine glass towards the women wrapped up in Eren, the two of them immersed in their own conversation, the woman snapping up at her mention, “Her family owns some farmland in Ragako, from Krovla.”  
  
Historia detached herself away from the war chief, grasping on his arm, “Captain Levi! How are you?” Her soft voice beamed at him, smiling, “I hope you got your package? Of harvest?” Levi nodded, face falling at the woman. She seemed so nice, but the bitter feelings wrapping around his stomach had a different type of heat curling in his stomach, rising to his face. “Oh, yes. I’m making stew for the winter…”  
  
“What, Eren! You are not going to greet Levi? No hug or anything? How rude of you!” Annie exclaimed across the circle, eyes glowering at the war chief. She muttered, taking another sip of her wine, “And he sits behind a desk doing all your work for you on top of taking care of Ragako, while you and Armin are busy fluttering eyes in Krolva.”  
  
Eren’s eyes widened, shocked at the sudden call-out. His face flushed, words stammering, “H..Hey! That’s not very fair of you-”  
  
“Annie-” Armin began in his own defense, face filling with worry.  
  
Levi laughed, waving his hand at the display, stomach churning further, scarlet encasing his face, “We all have our jobs to do.” Pulling his hand out of Annies, he stepped away from Historia. Tugging at the knotted fabric on his neck, “I’m gonna step out. It’s getting stuffy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing soft!annie. its awfully endearing, a breath of fresh air considering I haven't seen it done before.
> 
> edit: hi everyone! I've gotten quite a few messages/comments about the E/H... Without spoiling future chapters I want to cast my reassurance this is still very much Ereri and that will be the end game. I'm sorry if this upset anyone, I updated the tags, it wasn't my intention to be misleading.


	10. bare limbs

Even as he pulled the fuzzy fabric encased around his shoulders off, it didn’t stop the sour feeling twisting in his stomach, the steady heat coming to rapture his body. 

  
Stepping onto the empty balcony, the voices of the reception hall filtered out, snow crunching below Levi’s boots. He let out a breath as the chilly air met his shoulders, crisping around the back.  Hanging the fabric over the railing, he settled atop of it by the elbows, leaning his cheek in one palm. Swirling around his drink, watching the fluid swish, lemon and cinnamon wrapping around one another before separating. 

A breeze made the trees shake, gushing air meeting Levi’s face, icy puffs laying on warmed cheeks. Nostrils flaring at the scent of all to recognizable pines, the churning in his stomach began to simmer.

Levi’s chest couldn’t stop pounding, but at least the heat caused his forehead to bead settled in the outside air. And when his boiling skin turned cool, goosebumps filtering to the top, the weight of chains on his hips grew ever more noticeable, bones turning dense. Sighing, he lifted the glass to his lips once more, taste buds soaking in bitter taste and ensuring a burn down his throat.    
  
His stomach churned further, and he leaned forward, laying his head on his forearm, head hanging.  _ Maybe not a good idea to drink on an empty stomach.  _ But, at least the churning stomach distracted the hammering of his chest.    
  
Letting out a breath, he stood back up, looking over the balcony. As he soaked up the light of the full-moon, blue illuminating the snowy night. Sina’s tall oaks stripped bare of leaves, white fluff lay atop of thick limbs. Smoke flaring in the air not too far from here, fire of the stables, he couldn’t keep thinking about the war chief wrapped around that woman.    
  
It had been months, his resentment built to the top, and in moments, it faltered and shattered. “Ah, shit,” He rasped out, palm rubbing his face in frustration. “Fuck is this?” he whispered.    
  
A warm hand lay on his blade, caressing bumped skin. “Levi, you’re freezing…” Levi looked around to Eren, meeting familiar key lime eyes dusted gold. Pulling away from his simple affections, Levi turned towards Eren, leaning his backside against the railing. The brunette was standing there, staring at him softly, hand clasping a small ceramic glass, it’s contents puffing in the icy air. Soaking up the scent of pine, he couldn’t deny the presence of the man calmed him a bit.    
  
It’s been months since they lay, and there should be no reason that Levi’s nostrils flared so intently at the musk.   
  
“Eren, what do you want?” He muttered, putting the glass to his lips once more. He just wanted the brunette to leave him in peace, chest hammering harder, heartbeat in ears.    
  
Eren plucked the glass from the elvian, moving to tip it’s contents over the edge of the balcony. Clear fluids slipping out of the glass, lemon slices slithering out, “I don’t think you’ll be needing anymore of this,” Eren muttered, dropping the empty glass over the platform. Extending his arm out, he offered the ceramic glass to the elvian. “Black tea, I brought you some.”    
  
Levi stared at the cup outstretched to him, wrapped up in bronze hands, translucent black liquid, surface puffing at the air. Crossing his arms, bringing his thorny stare to Eren. Lips brought to a frown, eyebrows pinching.    
  
Eren wrenched at the sight, shame falling on him at the spiky stare of the elvian. He couldn’t remember the last time the man had given him such a sour look, accustomed to his softened face, familiar pale skin rubbing against his own. His own eyebrows knitted together, eyes becoming forlorn, tone futile, “Please?”   
  
Levi skimmed through Eren’s desperate face, reaching out to grasp the cup from his hands, fingers briefly brushing, “Thanks, I guess. You didn’t have to be an asshole and throw my cup over the balcony.”    
  
_ “ _ **_Let me bond you,”_ **   
  
Tucking an arm under his shoulder, the other elbow laying on top the back of his hand, he held the cup next to his chest, eyes watching the translucent black liquid swirl, tone awfully passive, “What? Is this your attempt at some type of self-condemnation?”    
  
Eren clasped his arms behind his back, a few nervous laughs leaving his lips, a smile scantily laying on his lips, “Actually, Levi,” he breathed, “I just… I’m glad you’re okay.”    
  
Groaning, Levi turned back around, leaning his forearms back over the balcony, “Fuck off, Yeager.”    
  
Hands meeting air, back cracking, Eren let out a murmur as he stretched about. Leaning next to Levi on the railing, palm holding his cheek, he turned to the elvian. “You’re not very kind to someone who gave you their eye.”    
  
Levi gave him a quick look out of the corner of his eyes, strumming back over the balcony, “That’s weird. I didn’t ask for your eye.” clearing his throat, he continued, “And last I remember, this isn’t the first time you donated an eye. I didn’t forget when you waltzed in Mitras head wrapped.”    
  
Eren let out a small thrum, fingers rolling and tapping on his chin, “That’s right,” He laughed, “That was back when Mikasa had a vase drop on her head. When it shattered, some piece fell in her eye.”    
  
Eren eyed the growing bumps on the elivans shoulders, cheeks turning rosy in contact with the crisp air. Benevolently, he wrapped his arm around the elvian, hand resting on his waist, pulling him close, bundling the two together. The raven didn’t deny the close warmth, curling into his familiar touch. He couldn’t bring himself to stir up any type of rebuttal. 

“Levi, I-”    


And when Levi took the first sip, taste buds tingled bitterly, soaking in sour taste, “Bleh…” He groaned out, pouring the rest of the liquid over the balcony, “Shit tastes disgusting.” Shoving the empty cup back in Eren’s hands, tugging away from his entwining, picking up the fabric thrown over the railing, patting the icilies out of warm fur. “Don’t throw it over the balcony this time, ass.”    
  
Returning it around his shoulders, he knotted it again in the front, letting the warmth envelop him once more, “I’m gon’ go sit inside.” 

“Levi, wait,” Eren caught pace, wondering back inside with the elvian, “You not going back to the table?” 

Levi shook his head, weaving through people, “No. I’m getting hot chocolate.” 

“Hot chocolate?” Approaching the servers bar once more, the waitress was the same as before. She smiled down at the elvian, “More wine?” Shaking his head, chill still on his skin, “Hot chocolate. Make it boiling, would’ya?” 

Eren stepped aside the elvian, he denied anything from the counter, choosing to wait with Levi, “Have you ate, Levi?” 

“No, mother,” Levi snapped, irritation clad on his face while peering up at Eren, the man only ever returning that coyishly bright smile,  _ Like a puppy…  _ Levi pondered, _ Always a tail to wag. _ “How’s she?” Levi questioned, leaning against the bar, arms crossing, eyes pondering over unrecognizable faces. Eren hummed in question, to which Levi replied, “Historia,” 

“Oh…” Eren held an unrecognizable gaze, looking down at the elvian. “S'pose. She’s real sweet.” Levi strummed, scanning through ruffling hair, glancing at a bare bronzed neck, “You don’t like her? She seemed...infatuated.” 

Eren laughed, “Infatuated? Are you writing a romance?” Levi puffed, lips turning ever so slightly up, “Alright, fine, a love-sick brat.” 

“Dare I say, you’re apprehensive?” Eren tones teased, casting the bait. 

“Huh?” stingingly toneless, “Of what?” The server called across the bar, Levi murmuring thanks, cusping the ceramic in his hands, the glossy material warming his hands, steam crossing his cheeks in a similar manner. Eren chuckled, lips ghosting over the elvians ears. 

“Tart as ever, Levi. I’ve missed you,” Hand coming up to fumble braided strands, eyeing flickering opals, “I gave you these, didn’t I?” 

Pushing his hands out of his scalp, Levi strife at their closeness, breath intermingling. Jaundice was evercurling in his gut, a soft tone slicing the air between them, “Eren, I’d hate you gut you in front of Sina. I’m sure your lover would be quite upset at the scene.” 

  
“Huh? With what?” Dangling in Eren’s hands was a garter, black cloth turning grey under the bright lights, silver hitch buried in upholstery, metal clasps clicking against one another, "You mean this?” 

Feigning obliviousness to Levi’s bereavement, Eren stepped out of his space, putting distance between the two of them, straightening his back, observing the simple gartner, “You never felt it snap off, walking through all those people,”   
  
Shocked at the vexation, Levi let a small sound of irritation leave his throat, jaw clenching together, teeth pushing into gums. Feeling his thigh, he discovered that it was bare, and the holster that Eren held in his hands was definitely his. 

"Why bring one anyway?" Eren questioned, looking away from the riled raven, watching as the silver hitch glistened against light. Levi huffed out, tone steady, "For assholes like you." 

Feigning hurt, Eren pouted, and handed it back to the elvian with a smile on his face, and as soon as Levi was going to give him a portion of pleasant words, a familiar male approached the two.    
  
“Eren Yeager!” A voice boomed, Reiner approaching the War Chief, slamming down on the man's back, horse-face trailing behind him, greeting the war chief in a similar manner.    
  
“Braun, how you doin’?” Eren was quick to divert his attention away from the flaring elvian, shaking hands with the two, immersing in conversation.   
  
Turning away, a flustered Levi made his way back to the others. 

_  
_ “Can I sit here, Annie?”   
  
Annie, Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, Sasha, and Historia sat around a circular table, in that order. There were two seats between Annie and Historia, the raven choosing to sit next to the lesser devil. The female titan turned her head, chewing on pieces of chicken, fork stabbed with a piece stopping midway to her mouth. Eyes falling on the elvian, registering the scarlet face, purple lips, plumped scars. “Of course, you okay?” 

  
Levi nodded, sitting down in the plush chair, leaning back and letting out a breath, setting a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, “Yes,” scoffing, “I think I drank too much on an empty stomach, I feel flushed and cold at the same time.”    
  
Annie furrowed her brows, lips ecasing the piece of chicken in her fork, stabbing into another piece, holding it to Levi’s lips, “Then eat, c’mon. It’s doesn’t have any breadin’ onnit.”    
  
Levi instinctually pulled back a bit, expanded silver eyes eyeing the cubed meat. An amused smirk played on his lips, tongue darting out to encase the chicken, “Okay, okay. I’ll get a plate in a minute, then.”    
  
“You’re not too bad when you’re not in a bitter mood,” Annie chimed, hand reaching her hand up to cusp his rosen cheeks, “Perhaps you should drink more, shorty.”    
  
Snickering, Levi waved her hand away, clasping his hot chocolate and holding it to his lips, “Could say the same about you, devil-woman.”    
  
Historia turned her head to her right, watching the elvian from a seat away, watching as purple stitches expanded and contracted at every movement, face shimmering with glitter, body clad with jewels, opals dancing in raven strands. Outstretching her hand, tapping on his shoulders, displaying a honeyed smile, “Levi?’ An anxious laugh left her lips as the raven turned towards her, “Did you see Eren while you were up and about? He said he was going to get a drink some time ago…”    
  
Historia watched as Levi’s warm exterior fell, overshadowed by bored eyes and down turned lips, dusty eyes down looking at the cup in his hands, “Perhaps he’s constipated.”    
  
Taken back by his comment, Historia brought her hand up around her neck, rubbing it sheepishly, blushing across her cheeks. Leaning over Sasha’s shoulder, she muttered to stuffed cheeks, “I can’t tell whether or not he’s joking.” 

Mikasa burst at the comment, pointing towards the raven, “Don’t mind him. He’s  _ shy.”  _   
  
“He is,” Eren laughed, leaning over the elvians shoulder, setting a small bowl down in front of him, before sitting down between him and Historia, “Levi, I brought you some squid. Steamed, I already put lemon on it for you…”    
  
Leaning back, throwing one leg over the other, Levi placed his elbow over the back of the chair, ignoring the war chief completely. Deciding to point a vexing tone towards the zoned out bride instead, “How’d you get seafood, Sasha? Especially this time’a year?”    
  
Snapping out of her gaze, she looked towards Levi, dotting a napkin on her lips, “Eh?”, glancing at the steamed squid, “Oh! Oh...Connie loves squid, I’m not sure how he got it. I hate it, actually,” She made a gagging noise, sticking her finger towards an outward tongue, “Of course Levi would like such a’thin!”    
  
“He’s from Mitras, after all. That’s all they eat over there,” Mikasa hummed, “I think I had lamb  _ twice  _ the entire time we were there.”    
  
“That’s right, Sina’s landlocked. I suppose it’s hard to come by here,” Historia chimed, Levi watching her palm creep up the war chiefs thigh, continuing to murmur along with Mikasa and Sasha.

His heart began to pound roughly against his chest as he saw Eren lay his hand on top hers, fingers intertwining. Looking to glance at the titans face, he locked with Eren’s pining bronze eyes, ones that bore into him, glittering with an emotion Levi couldn’t quite decipher.   
  
Levi’s glare fell from his face, a unceremonious feeling washing over his shoulders, nostrils flaring at the sudden pine aroma rushing around him, unnoticeable to the ones around them. Silvery eye’s narrowing, gut twirling in response, body growing sardonic at the provocation.    
  
_ Is he doing this on purpose?  _ Tongue darting out, Levi resolved to reciprocate. Leaning forward, elbow laying on the table, cheek lay in his palm looking left to the war chief, lashes hanging heavy, he let his own heady scent roll off him, reaching out to tap Eren’s forearm, “You’re so  _ sweet,  _ thank you,” He squeezed, eyes turning to slits, “Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.”    
  
“Next thing you know, he’ll be askin’ you to do his washin’,” Annie muttered, cheeks stuffed, to which Levi’s provocative scent and appearance fell, reaching to stab squid, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”    
  
Eren leaned over the table to look at Annie, laughing, “Don’t be ridiculous,”    
  
“Eren, what do you think?” Historia looked over, completely unaware at the display, the war chief being pulled into the other side of the table.    
  
“Levi, what are you doing for winter?” Hanji strummed across the table, finishing her blathering on Armin. “I’m travelin’ to Mitras soon as festivas’ hits... Do you want to come?” Levi shook his head, looking forward to the peace and quiet of his time off. By this time, Sasha had gotten up and left the table, bidding everyone goodbyes. Mikasa had taken the red-heads seat curling into hushed conversations between Historia and Eren.    
  
Himself, Annie, Armin, and Hanji spoke about everything and nothing, plans for the winter, the ever-growing political tension in Krolva, the declining economic output of Sina’s ally, Trost, and soon the reception hall began to sift out after the bride and groom left, table and people cheering the couple on their way out. Levi gulped, stomach full, pushing the half-full bowl forward. He shivered, tugging at the cloth around him tighter, hips starting to ache further as exhaustion wore on him. Turning towards Annie, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze, “I’m gonna head out. When are you returning?”    
  
Returning his squeeze, “Oh, Levi, you’re freezing!” She rippled, “Next week, I believe. I’ll be heading to Krolva with Armin once more before it become’s too hard to travel back’an forth.”    
  
“Bye, Levi. Sorry we hadn’t a chance to talk,” Armin inquired, which Levi was quick to settle. Eren had been behind him, pulling his chair out for him, holding his hand out for him to hoist up at him. Hanji appeared at his side, “Levi, wanna get something to take home? I’m going to use the ladies room,” Levi nodded, unknotting jewels at his thighs, stepping away from the table.    
  
A hand lay on his head, breasts pushed forward to his shoulder, fluffering locks. “Levi, you leaving?” Mikasa whispered to the elvian, somber look on her face. Levi shook his head, “Not yet. Soon, though. I’m go’na get somethin’ to drink.” Nodding towards Historia, “It was nice to meet you, Historia. I have to assume we’ll be seeing one another again?” She nodded in reply, “Same to you, Captain Levi. I’ll be in Sina until early winter.”    
  
Mikasa outstretched arms over her head, a roaring yawn falling out of her lips, “I think I’ll be on my way too. I’m exhausted! We’ll have to continue our plans over breakfast, Historia,” The demon halfling bent over to hug the spirit halfling, the smaller women giving her a small pat.    
  
“Levi, you want me to grab what you need? You don’t need’ta walk more than necessary, here,” Eren pulled his seat back out, tugging at his waist down, to which Levi complied, “Weren’t you the one who helped me out of my seat?”    
  
Chuckling, scarlet dusted across craters, “I hadn’t thought it out.” Turning to Historia, “Do you want anything?” She shook her head, beaming another love-struck smile at an oblivious Eren, “Want more hot chocolate, Levi?”    
  
Levi nodded his head, another shiver running through him, hips turning all the more sore. And when the War Chief walked away from the two, Levi was left sitting with the petite blonde. She was the first to break the silence, “I really like your earrings. The opals,” she smiled, fingers strumming on her knees, “Eren told me they’re his favorite stone.”    
  
Leaning his elbow back on the table, Levi rested his head back on his hand, eyes growing heavy, shutting his eyes. Throwing his better judgement through the window, he felt moved to plant disenchantment in the blonde, tone curling ever so gentle, “Thank you. He had actually given me the set.” 

“Is that so?” She murmured at the suggestion, face tame as ever, smile permanently planted. “I’m actually jealous of you, Captain…”    
  
“Of a gnome that looks like he’s been dragged through hell?” She snickered at his comment, shoulders slugging as the clutched air between them slacked, shaking her head, “You’re really beautiful. Though, tell me…” Encasing his other palm in her own, snatching their bodies close, faces inches away, eyes blown wide, coy smile playing on her face, “How’s he in bed?”    
  
Any exhaustion that had lay on Levi’s shoulder dissipated, paralyzed by the brazen words, eyes widened, cheeks ever so slightly dusty, “Excuse me? I’m marri-”    
  
“Now don’t you say married. That don’t mean’a’thin in this world. You don’t have any mating marks,” Historia fluttered her eyes, unashamed whispers reaching elvian ears, “Don’t be shy. C’mon, fill me in. Is he… well-hung?”    
  
Pulling his hands from Historia’s, he struggled to maintain posture, tone soft, “Don’t be ridiculous, I simply work under Eren…” Historia hummed, crossing her legs and leaning back, “Tell me, then, why’s he running around like a lost puppy? Fetching you food and hot chocolate.”    
  
Levi threw his head back, stomach rumbling, gleaming silvery eyes meeting hers, “If you’re suggesting I have that sort’ta effect after bedding me, I’d take it as a compliment, but...” Levi shrugged, relaxing back in his seat, “Ask the man himself. He’s been that way, since…” He thrummed, thinking about when he first met Eren, concerned emerald eyes falling over his curled up body on a windowsill, “I met him.”    


“If you say so…” Historia chuckled, blush scattering across her cheeks, hands twirling nervously along the cloth of her cover-up, “Now, I’m a little embarrassed. Keep this between us?” Hushing came from her, finger over lips, other hand pointing in the direction behind her, the devil and beast approaching the two of them with a capped metal cup.    
  
Eren was quick to approach Levi, handing him the heavy canister, laying an affectionate pat on his head, outreaching his hand to help Levi up once more. Hanji carried a covered tray, bringing home seconds.    
  
Eyeing the beast-halfling with full hands, he let out an annoyed groan towards Hanji, her head cocking in confusion under the ravens glare. Historia caught gazes with Levi, the raven exchanging a look with her with the tiniest glint in his eyes. Standing up, Levi didn’t let his hold on Eren’s palm release, other hand coming to clutch Eren’s forearm, the warchief quick to return the squeeze, “Will you accompany me? My hips...”    
  
Eren hummed in response, quick to grasp plush thighs and hold Levi against him, “Of course…”    
  
Levi curled into the familiar touch, skin warming where gripped, head sliding against Erens’s chest as their footsteps fell in sync. Eren’s voice came out soft, vibrations ringing across Levi’s ears, “You been in pain all night, Levi?”    
  
Levi nodded, reaching down to clasp the hand clutching his thigh, “I was doin’ fine until some shitty brat dumped my drink over the balcony,” Eren let out a satisfied hum, peering down at the exhausted Elvian, feeling plump skin slide against his own, “If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be able to do this for you.”    
  
Levi’s body calmed with his touch, warm skin sliding over his own, a different type of knotting in Levi’s abdomen swirled in his nether regions. It was no denial he missed Eren’s touch, quick to give into the willing warchief, no matter his newfound jealousy and resentment to something other than their past occurrence.    
  
Rolling his eyes, Levi feigned a haunted tone, back of his hand reaching to lay over his forehead, “ _ Oh _ , my savior, what would I have ever done without you?” Eren’s laughter boomed against his head, Levi smiling silently to himself. “You wouldn’t believe what your girlfriend asked me, though, she said not to mention it to you…”    
  
Eren played along, “Gossiping, are you, Levi? How unlike you. You’re never so talkative.” Levi shook his head, unoccupied hand coming to wave at his response, “Don’t be stupid, I always talk.”    
  
“What’d Historia say?” 

Levi pondered about the interaction. Himself wrapped up in Eren, bickering back and forth, like they had done for so long. His resentment crumbled so soon, and Levi thought it was perhaps the alcohol making him let loose. Shaking his shoulders, he pushed the thoughts aside, boiling down to looking too far into things. “You wanna know? What do I get in return for such information?” He sultered out, batting eyelashes, leaning into Eren further, letting his scent inch around the titans nostrils.    
  
Eren stayed silent for a moment, thumb running circles over the elvians thigh, their pace everslow, careful to keep the elvians stamina. Historia and Hanji were several meters behind them, unable to hear their hushed whispers. Eren’s tone dropped to such an attentive, benevolent tone, “I’d do anything for you, even if you didn’t tell me.”    
  
Levi sighed, nonchalant to the serene tone, dropping the inviting aura, “Charming as ever, Yeager. You gon’a keep to that?” Not giving him a chance to reply, “She asked me how you were in bed. Have you fucked her yet, Eren?”    
  
Eren hummed, mood twisting himself, “She probably smelt you. What’d you tell her?”    
  
Peering up at the war chief, Levi’s chest hammered at the answer. It wasn’t direct, but it was all enough to lay a simmer down in his stomach, “Eren, look at me,” he frowned, Eren catching the sight of a settled glare and pouty lips, “Why do I still smell like you?”    
  
  
  
Hanji watched the two saunder off, the elvian wrapped up in the war chief, a sight she got used to over the past year. Turning towards Historia, whose face turned into a frown. Laying a hand on the blonde's shoulder, Hanji reassured her, “They’ve always been like that. Don’t ask me why.” Outreaching her forearm to the petite woman, Historia sat up.   
  
It was no question as to why the warchief dotted on the spirit halfling, she was beautiful. Flowing blonde hair reaching her hips, slim frame curving to flared hips, soft blue eyes, collagen-filled rosy cheeks, blossoms sat atop her chest, a dainty stature, one even smaller than Levi himself.    
  
Turning up at the beast halfling, Historia cocked her head in curiosity, “Do you have feelings for Captain Levi, Mrs. Hanji?”    
  
“Pfft, no!” Tugging her collar, showing her neck, wrapped up in red marks, barely noticeable among tanned skin, “Levi and I are like family.”    
  
“Like?”    
  
“Well, we’ve been together since we were fifteen. I feel replaced by Mr. Yeager,” she laughed out, “Levi is nobody that needs watching over, but his nature makes it hard for someone not want to,”    
  
“Nature? Like being an elvian? He looks pretty strong to me...especially with that short cut hair and stapled up face. He’s been a warrior for years, right?”’    
  
“That’s right.” Hanji refused to answer, attitude turning uninformative.

  
Historia hummed, slipping her winter coat on her shoulders, “Hanji, excuse my pushing, but…” Biting her lip, she peered as Hanji slipped her own overcoat on, picking up her take-home food, “Levi smells a lot like Eren. Is there any reason why?”    
  
Hanji looked up at the ceiling, pondering the question. Levi had been so depressed and torn over his separation with Petra, the consideration of him lying with someone else hadn’t even been an acceptable conclusion to come to, until Levi informed her otherwise. Playfulness on her cheeks, glasses glinting against the torchlight of the halls, “Someone got a taste of the War Chief, didn’t they?” she teased, small chunks of laughter leaving her lips as Historia’s cheeks dusted considerably.    
  
  
“Levi got badly injured in Ragako. Poison from black magick seeped in his eye, making him half blind. If it stayed, he would have eventually been completely blind.” Hanji paused, Historia looking confused as ever, unable to pull pieces together. She began to spit out a half-truth, settling for comforting the doting spirit, “While I can’t tell you why an elvian and titan shifter have enough biological similarities, Eren donated his eye so Levi wouldn’t go blind. That’s why.”    
  
Historia’s shoulders shrugged, Hanji registering unspoken relief from the petite spirit halfling, “He’ll probably be smelling like that for months. Don’t worry about it.” At that, silence stringed between the women, watching the two saunter slowly, Levi’s animated motions, their conversation hushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! Originally, I was going to wait till Sunday to post this chapter. I've been really cranking them out and didn't want to wait, seeing as I'm excited for all of you to see how the story has been progressing! 
> 
> also, chapter's will be a bit longer from here on out~
> 
> next chapter et'd for this sunday! :) let me know your thoughts on how everything is proceeding.


	11. closed doors

It was nearing the last days before winter came in full flush in Sina, Levi staying after hours in the capitals courthouse to wrap up his work quickly. It was late afternoon, the sun set awfully early, dusk settling on the sky. The fire cackled the room full of warmth, the raven able to shy off his winter over clothing, a simple tan shirt stringed up at the chest tucking into black trousers, dressed like summer. He cracked the door of his office open ever so slightly to allow the room to not steam like a sauna.    
  
The warmth helped the arthritis in his hips, something that the cold was adamant to make hurt worse. Levi felt like an old man, complaining about how much his hips hurt.    
  
Levi’s ears perked at the commotion happening outside his office door, reading glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, setting his pen back in the ink pot.    
  
“Miss- you can’t just go in there, it’s after hours-” Armin’s voice filtered through, a set of rushed footsteps closing near the corridor. A voice replied to the head advisor, Levi unable to pick up on the sounds.   
  
Standing from his chair, he pushed his glasses up his forehead, stepping to close the door, hoping to concentrate on his work sooner more than later.    


It was an all too common commotion in the courthouse, nobles rushing in and out to throw demands at the council. While Eren was on his way back from Krovla, Levi had gotten backlash from far too many at the decision to stop accepting traveling applications early for the winter, one too many returning to Sina’s capital hospital injured from frostbite and resulting in limbs being cut off. Erwin had been quick to back his decision, restricting travel to essential’s, such as merchants and transport. Though, it didn’t stop the capitals nobles from stomping in here, cursing the elvian for stopping them from going to their southern estates. He told them to sod off, should’ve submitted their applications earlier. 

He was close to finishing the pile, and was hoping to be home before midnight. Not bothering to even catch a glance down the hall, he pushed the door shut, clicking the lock.    
  
Sighing, he tended the fire, poking it, watching flames flare and dissipate. Hanji was supposed to pull the staples out of his skin tonight before she left for Mitras. She was going to be gone until the coming year, leaving the elvian alone for a mere three weeks. In the morning, Levi would make stew.    
  
And as soon as he fired up the lantern on his desk, lighting up his work area as the sun fell out of the sky, heavy rasping came on his wooden door.    
  
Crossing his arms, he watched the wood pound and bend, Armin’s voice growing louder to repeat the same sentences as before.    
  
“Levi!” An all too familiar voice sounded, rasping calming, “Open this damned door!”    
  
Anxiety coursed through Levi, pins and needles pulling on heartstrings. Reconstructing his head space, he stepped forward to the voice, expecting to smell the mix of honey and pepper, but he wasn't shocked when he smelt absolutely nothing.    
  
His eyes met with amber ones, full of anger, flaring red hair to compliment. It was Petra, standing in front of his office, thickened winter coat unzipped, revealing a cotton beige sweater tucked tightly around her bosom, waist bumping.    
  
Petra pushed past Levi, gripping the door, looking over her shoulder, “Stay out of this, coconut head,” consecutively slamming the wooden door in Armin’s shocked face.    
  
“Petra, why are you here? It’s dangerous to-”    
  
The pregnant woman hands shot up, slamming a stack of paper into his chest, “Shuddup. You look like shit. Working yourself to death?”    
  
Levi caught the papers in his hands, watching as the red head showed herself around his office. It was their separation papers, waiting to be finalized by his signature. The section noting the breaking of an accompanying bond had been crossed out, inapplicable.    
  
“My feet are killin’ me,” Petra moaned, plopping into the plush velvety chair, rubbing her belly, “How’s Sina treating you, Levi?”    
  
Levi sat in the chair next to her, setting the papers down on the desk in front of them. Plucking his glasses off, he laid them on top of the cherry wood. Leaning back, he crossed his legs, “Keepin’ busy. I’ve missed you, Petra…”    
  
Petra smiled at him, clasping her hand around his, persona softening. “I’ve missed you too, Levi. Ah, this sucks…”    
  
“When’re you due?” He questioned, pulling away. He made chaste to sign his obligatory lines on the paper, pushing it towards her direction. She hummed, still idly rubbing her hands over her stomach, “The bloom of spring, hopefully. Y’know,” She tapped, meeting Levi’s gaze, “It’s a disappointment I had to travel all the way here. Last I heard, you haven’t been in Mitras since the summer. _ ”  _ _  
_ _  
_ “That’s right.” Levi murmured, his heart lifting at some sort of detachment in the circling, “You could’ve sent a package.”    
  
_ The raven walked home from the inn, body brazen with marks. He felt sick and hurt and disgruntled and tired, and God, he wants to forget all about the regretful decisions he’s made.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Careful to step softly in the house, the raven wasn’t all too sure if Petra was home. More than likely, she was, and Levi had to get himself together quickly. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Heading to the bedroom, he heard the murmur of water running, Petra was taking a soak after her night shift. Stripping the top, the skirt, the ankle chains, throwing sodded garments into the garbage bin. Opening the chest of his clothing, peering down at his bruised body, he decided on something a little more modest.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And as soon as his last button came together, is when Petra’s voice sounded through their shared space, “Levi?” She croaked out, voice tired, eyes hanging low, “I thought you had left for Sina, last night…”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Shaking his head, Levi sat to pull his boots on, “No, we leave soon.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Can we talk?” Her tone sounded desperate, and Levi felt as equally torn up. He nodded his head, throwing her nightgown over her neck, “Of course. I’ll be sitting on the steps, okay?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She nodded. With that, Levi turned his heel, sliding open the front door, settling on cold stone. Spacing out, his head had felt disoriented, the events through the day flushing through his head, their heated argument, his night spent with the war chief. He couldn’t smell Petra anymore, and it left a gaping hole in his heart.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The sun was rising over the horizon, droplets that hung high in the air were glared on by rays, and by the time Petra had slid the door open, the mist had already settled on leaves.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Levi, I’m…” She sighed, leaning on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, for hitting you. It was wrong of me.” Levi grasped her hand, tone reassuring, ‘S’okay. I understand.’  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I will always love you, Levi, but,” gnawing on her lip, she watched Levi’s stoic exterior, emotionless as ever, eyes not meeting her own, “I want to separate. I went through my heat alone. I want a family, and now, you’re gone more than ever. I don’t have anyone.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Levi nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist, heart crashing, “I know. S’okay. I’m sorry.” He whispered, chin laying on her head, “This was always gon’be temporary, we knew that.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She hummed, watching as he stood, “Fill our separation papers out, I’ll be here soon to finalize them,”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ One last kiss exchanged between them, saying their goodbyes, and after that, Levi never bothered to return to Mitras. _

“It’s okay. I wanted to see you. The father can’t claim parental rights until our papers have been finalized. I didn’t know that, and was only informed by a nurse a few days ago.” He nodded, “I’m sorry. It was irresponsible of me.”    
  
Petra waved her hand, smiling, “It’s okay. I didn’t mind waiting until you had time to come back. I know how busy you are,” Reaching up to fumble staples on his face, peeking at the ones sticking out the collar of his shirt, “How’d all this happen? How’s your hips treating you?”    
  
_ Like hell, _ Levi thought,  _ If I wanted to, I could collect my retirement if a doctor approved. Hell, I should dig my grave now,  _ Shaking the thoughts off, Levi exchanged a smile with the redhead.    
  
“The usual. Don’worry ‘bout it,” throwing his head back, he let it rest on the backside of the chair, “How is he? The father?”    
  
“He’s nice. He’s actually from Sina. A titan hybrid. I wonder what the girl will present as…” She murmured, relaxing the same way Levi had, “Have you found someone as well, Levi?”    
  
Levi let out a small laugh, the mood becoming light, “No, I’m rotting in here. All I do is paperwork for the War Chief and run around slicin’ to Erwins demands… I feel more like an Aquai than a Captain.”    
  
“The War Chief, Eren was his name right? How’s he doin’?” Petra’s eyes wandered, voice pondering, “He was a handsome one, I’m tellin’ya. The girls at Osaka wouldn’t stop ogling over ‘im the night you came in the restaurant with him!” She giggled, interlacing her fingers together. Levi played along, “I’m sure his lover would have much to say about it.”    
  
They sat like that for a while, speaking casually. Levi felt odd, a gaping hole in his heart, disappointed in his failure, but no twisting and churning of his heart beat, chest cracking. Unattached, he came to accept the circumstance.  
  
He had come to the conclusion, weeks ago, that thing's were better this way. He wasn't mate material, his life consumed in political flares and no time to spare for much else.   
  
Eventually it was time to leave, Levi helping pregnant Petra up, “I can walk you out?”    
  
Petra nodded, re-zipping her winter-cover, staying under Levi’s arm, “Though cold, it’s not below zero like it is in Mitras,” She smiled, grasping his arm at her waist, “I’m happy you came here Levi,”    
  
Levi couldn’t disagree more. Nonetheless, he was desperate to soak up some more time with the fox. Grabbing his own winter over jacket, he clasped the buttons, opened the door to his office and locked it with a small click.    
  
They walked wrapped up one another one last time, stopping in front of a window to look over the capital. “This place is huge,” Petra breathed out, “You fit in here?” She chimed, playing look into her eyes.    
  
“I live outside the capital,” Petra giggled, tapping his chest, “Guess that answers my question, oh, hey, look,” Petra murmured, fingers pointing discreetly to the direction in front of them, “There’s coconut head,” she muttered, pointing to where Armin was entering through the front doors, dusting icilies off his shoulders, “He was so irritating, I’m tellin’ya. Wouldn’t leave me be,” voice mocking, “Miss, miss, you can’t be here. Maam, Captain Levi is a busy man. Miss, the courthouse is closed, I can help you out with whatever you need, blah blah,”    
  
Levi chuckled at the mockery, hands rubbing circles around an enlarged waist, “He’s a nice guy, c’mon, play nice now,”    
  
“Funny, I only ever remember having to tell you that,” She respited. Approaching the Head Advisor, Levi greeted the taller blonde, “Armin, why’re you here so late at night?” Levi questioned, watching Armin’s eyes land on the smaller woman, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the fox halfling under his arms, “Oh hi, Levi. I got some things to wrap up with Eren, he should be here soon- oh,”    
  
The front door to the courthouse opened, a gush of icy air rushing in, Levi feeling Petra shiver at contact. Turning away from Eren entering, Levi whispered in her ears, “You gonna be okay? Traveling?” Petra nodded, tapping Levi's chest, "I'll be fine."    
  
After locking the door to the hall, Eren brushed snow off himself. Absorbing the sight of the elvian and his wife, Eren pushed the corkscrewing in his gut to the side, moving to greet the woman in an embrace, “Mrs. Petra, it’s nice to see you again. How’re you?” Eren noticed the bump around the woman's waist, pushing the question off for later.   
  
Flushing at the war chiefs embrace, coming up to awkwardly pat the man on his shoulders, Levi laughed, waving Eren off the pregnant woman, “The woman isn’t accustomed to your overly-zealous behavior, be polite, now…” Eren flushed, throwing an arm behind his neck, laughing, “Sorry…”    
  
“It’s okay, Mr. Yeager,” She smiled, tapping on his bicep, “I was just heading out. Have a good evening.”    


  
  
“Bye, Petra.” Levi murmured, hugging the fox halfling once more, helping her into the courier, “See you soon, Levi. Take care of yourself.” Nodding, Levi waved off to the carriage, rushing to get back into the courthouse.    
  


Stepping into the warmed hallway, Levi breathed out, “It’s fucking cold…” He muttered to himself, banging his boots off. Eren and Armin were still standing towards the entrance, making sure no one else entered. Eren continued his conversation with Armin as he moved past Levi to lock the front entrance once more.    
  
“Armin, it seems that Mr. Reiss isn’t very interested in involving us in Krolva, how do you think we should continue to approach?”    
  
Armin shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not sure, it’s something we’ll have to discuss with Erwin and Hanji…” As Levi began to walk away from the two, Armin called out down the hall, questioning the elvian, “Mr. Levi, would you mind finishing up the documents for Krolva? Run ‘em by my office in’abit? ...Please?”    
  
“Sure.”    
  
Levi stared down at the folder before him, labeled  _ Krolva - expense reports, travelship, and sponsors.  _ Slipping his glasses back on, picking up the pen from it’s ink pot, he flipped it open, shocked at the papers that lay before him. Photographs of a machine emitting some sort of steam, expense reports of the councils travels, Historia’s international travel permit, enslaved elvian’s and their families, underground crimes, trade treaties. A stack of papers explaining Krolva’s resignation from trade commerce and all of Sina’s affiliates, along with Historia’s citizenship, sponsored by Eren himself. 

_ Citizenship? For what? Not possibly for…  _ “Levi, just do your job,” He muttered to himself, making chaste to fill out the reports, what Sina will be resigning from their treaty, and filling the conditions out for Historia’s sponsorship.    
  
Wrapping up his work, he headed down the hall to hand in the folder to Armin.   
  
Eren wasn’t anywhere to be found. Even if Levi was hoping to see Eren more than just in passing, just like he said before, everyone has their places to fill. With the exchange of thanks, Levi continued wrapping it up for the night.    
  
It was officially time to go home for the winter, and Levi picked up personal garments to return home with him. He couldn’t help but feel disappointment at the war-chiefs no-show, expecting the man to come wagging his tail as usual.    
  


The elvian missed Eren. He had for weeks, since he left for Krolva. 

Shortly after buttoning his over-garments, letting out the fire, and slinging his personal bag over his shoulder, he stepped out of the office, metal clicking shut.    
  
It was a unpleasantly dark night, new moon on sight, no familiar hue falling through the windows of the hall. Shadows pushed back by small flames hung upon the wall, it was a golden warmth filling the lights in Levi’s eyes, shadow of his short stature moving towards the exit. The only thing to be heard was the jingling of chains against Levi’s boots, soft tapping of his heels against crystal, and the flicker of the flames.    
  
“Levi!”    
  
Turning, the elvian looked over his shoulder, Eren’s figure pacing towards his own, Levi imaging the figurative tail wagging behind him. Containing the blooming in his chest, “Eren, isn’t it time you go home?”    
  
The two stood near the exit of the hall, Eren feet away from the elvian. A type of unusual display to the shorter male, and when Eren stood there to eye at the elvian, Levi didn’t bother to open his mouth again.    
  
They were like that for a few minutes, and when Levi decided he was too tired to have a stare-off with the war-chief, was only when he decided to speak up, “Are you headed to Mitras? With Hanji?”    
  
Confused at the question, Levi shook his head, “I’m going home.” He wished Eren would put his arms around him already, but the stubborn male wouldn’t move to initiate it himself.    
  
When Eren’s own face softened, so did Levi’s. Closing the space between the two of them, Eren pulled the elvian close, tugging at his waist. Levi returned the gesture by laying his hands on the war chiefs chest, resting his forehead down, breathing in tiny traces of pine, “M’sorry for not coming to see you sooner.”   
  
“S’okay.”   
  
It’s been seven weeks since Sasha’s wedding. Six since the War Chief and the Head Advisory escorted the Reiss family back to Krolva to clean up the last of their work before the winter. Eren had never apologized to the elvian about his audacious  _ proposition.  _ Levi let it go, seasons past, and he had better things to worry about in Sina. He hadn’t allowed their friendship to return to the way it had been previously, the elvian turning down time with the War Chief and Historia one too many times, choosing to accompany an everso-eclectic Hanji.    
  
_ Friendship _ was one way to describe what went on between the two of them.    
  
The next proposition escaping from Eren’s throat made his breath hitch, “I’ve missed you, a lot, Levi...” squeezing the elvian closer to him, “Then, would you like to spend the winter with me? Here, in the capital?”    
  
It wasn’t something Levi wanted to deny, but he did anyway. Feigning disinterest, he pulled himself out of Eren’s arms with a sigh, “As if I want to be stuck in the capital,” he murmured, “I have to get my staples pulled before Hanji leaves, I should get going.”    
  
It occurred to Levi that he just rejected Eren although he had yearned for him all these weeks. A twinge of guilt and stupidity soured in Levi’s chest, he felt like fixing his transfixion. Clutching Eren’s hand, he pressed the back of his palm against his cheeks, leaning in as Eren came to cusp his cheek, “Would you like to come by soon?”    
  
Eren had seemed to get the message.    
  
  
  
“Hold still, Levi…”    
  
Levi’s body tensed and twitched as Hanji quickly plucked staples from his shoulder, quick enough to not any anticipation build. Hanji was skilled in the healthcare-world, her own career in medical clinics while serving in Mitras military, before she got promoted to the councils. While not a skill she used anymore, Levi had always turned to his trusted friend for these sorts of things.    
  
“You healed up quite well, I’d say so myself,” Hanji hummed, used staples clunking into a glass tray, setting her pair of pluckers down aside them. Hopping up on the stool besides Levi, swinging legs, “I’ll give it a bit before I start on your face,”    
  
Levi stayed silent, no words to offer. He was exhausted, with it nearing midnight, he was sure Hanji would sleep on her way to Mitras. Though, it was always an uncertainty to the raven whether he’d get any sleep that night, seeing as the last few days, he hadn’t gotten more than an hour of shut eye. 

  
“Your hair is growin’, want me to cut it before I go?” Bringing his hands to his hair, strands have already grown back to his jaw, he shook his head, “Jus’leave it. I can do it.”    
  
Hanji burst, stretching her elbows out, “Maybe a better option, seeing as I cut you last time.” Sliding off her stool, she clasped her hands on Levi's crown to position his head.    
  
“You gonna be okay, alone here? What if you fall?” Rolling his eyes, tears coming to surface the whites of his eyes as Hanji plucked miniature metal clasps around his face, “Maybe I should just admit myself to an old folks home now.”    
  
Salt water was running down his face, and congestion was building in his nose. It burned, an automatic reaction to the highly sinus areas of his body being plucked at. Hanji was quick to dot up the salty fluids with a napkin, laughing at the comment. Levi hummed, becoming bashful, “Eren should be here, sometime…”    
  
Hanji cooed, meeting eyes with the raven, “Levi? I didn’t know you were still doing such things with the War Chief,” She giggled, dropping another staple into the tray, “What about Historia? I thought they were getting pretty serious.”    
  
“Huh?” Levi began to blatantly lie, “Get those filthy thoughts out’a your head. I’m making him chop wood,”    
  
“Perhaps he has other intentions, other than comin’ here to chop wood for the fireplace,” Hanji suggested, throwing napkins littered with tears in the bin, a comment which Levi was quick to shoot down, “Don’t be ridiculous. He owes me the favor, doing all his shitty work for him.”    
  
“Levi,” Hanji’s playful tone dropped, the beastling hovering over the elvian, “I may not be able to smell you, but Historia was more than happy to press me as to why you smell like Mr. Yeager. Apparently, you reek. It’s been months since the operation on your eye.”   
  
If Levi was taken back by the revealed information, he didn’t make any move to show it, bored eyes staring into glassed ones, unresponsive. Hanji hadn’t hesitated to continue, “Do you miss Petra?”    
  
Looking to the side, he shrugged, “There’s nuthin’ to miss. She’s pregnant,” sighing, “I’m happy for her.”    
  
Hanji grasped his chin, forcing him to return his stare, “I didn’t think you’d do it more than once. Why are you letting him mark you? Is it because-” 

Levi raised his brows at the uncharacteristic behavior of Hanji, her normal invested and energetic state turning to something more prodding, quick to cut her off, “I didn’t know my sex-life was any of your business,”    
  
Letting out a stressed sigh, Hanji let her grip go from his chin, picking her tool up again, “S’pose not. Do you love him, Levi?”

“Absolutely not.”    
  
Hanji froze, the tool lying under a staple, and her lack of movement allowed a stinging tear to rise from Levi’s skin, blood dotting. He hissed, “Hanji!”    
  
Snapping out of her haze, she giggled, plucking the staple out of the skin quickly. Grabbing a napkin, she dotted the blood once more. “Sorry, sorry…” She hummed, “I wasn’t expecting that.” Levi fell silent, the heaviness of his answer falling on his own shoulders. It reminded him of Historia.  _  
  
_

Beginning on the last string of staples, Hanji continued her own conversation, “Well, good. It’s the only reason you aren’t blind. Then you’d really be in an ol’folks home!”    
  
Levi fell silent, the clanging of staples falling on the metal tray, Hanji’s calming hum, the steady sting rising and falling on his skin before sizzling out and becoming achingly numb. It had been information Eren passed along to him, one that enraged him at first, before allowing that anger to fizzle out with time and cool, allowing it to benefit him while it can.    
  
If you were of a different species, the compatibility for donorship was low, unless you were related by blood, such as Eren and Mikasa, or mated pairs. Still, it was possible in some cases. Though, in his case, if Eren hadn’t mixed their blood together, Levi would be completely blind right now.    
  
The consequence was a semi-permanent bond. It wore off after two months, something Levi would reserve for him and Petra- never sealing the bond, unable to go through the breakage of the bit.   
  
Levi had thought it was a time of chance, their biological compatibilities making up the three percent of differential-specie donorship. Nevertheless, Levi was  _ pleasantly  _ surprised when Eren had made that tie between them while Levi was in a lust-filled haze.    
  
To say the least, the War chief lost another eye or two when the elvian found out.    
  
“You excited to spend the next few weeks with Moblit?’ Levi teased out, anxious to get his mind off his detestable situation. Hanji finished plucking staples out of his skin, moving to dispose of the used metal and wash her tools. She spoke just loud enough to be heard over running water, “Yes. Did you see the blanket I made for him?”    
  
“You made him a blanket?”    
  
And for the next few hours, Hanji showed Levi how to knit and put things together for himself. For pass time, she says. Though more than happy to divulge the beastling, Levi felt like an old lady at the fact he liked it. The time came, and Hanji was leaving for her eight hour travels to Mitras. Possibly longer, seeing as how horribly the stone sloshed.    
  
“Stay warm, Hanji. I’ll miss you.” Hanji threw her arms over the elvian, giving him a tight squeeze. She hummed, caressing raven stands behind his ear, “Take care of yourself, Levi! I’ll have something for you by the time I get back.”   
  
And when he had another night of insomnia, he began to knit a blanket following the beginners book Hanji left behind for him. Sitting on the plush couch for hours on end, repeatedly forcing his glasses up his nose to read tiny lettering, getting up once or twice an hour to rekindle the fire, walk a bit to loosen up his hips.    
  
As soon as the sun began to fill the sky, shadows permitting through curtains, a dying fire, Levi’s head lolled back against plush, eyes falling heavy, nose squeezing bruisingly by the bridge of his glasses.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! I know it's not what everyone likes, but I was really adamant about tying things up between Levi and Petra. I don't like the rotten taste of things left without closure ;-; helps me progress the story...anyway..
> 
> anywho, I hope everyone liked this chapter! Chances of me updating once more by Wednesday is 50/50. All input is appreciated! <3


	12. eggs

“Levi, sleeping on the couch isn’t good for you,” He heard Eren whisper, hands sliding around his body, holstered up from the warmth of the blankets. He groaned, shivering at the missing comfort, curling into his arms.    
  
Silvery eyes drooping open, Levi’s eyesight was unfocused and bleary, not helped by the fact his body was being moved somewhere. The elvian felt so exasperated and drained, forcing himself to fight the sleep threatening to make his eyes shut once more.    
  
It was far too cold in the house for Levi to feel anything in his body other than frozen aches and a pounding head. “Eren, put me down,”    
  
The titan was quick to comply, setting the drowsy raven down on his feet gently, to which Levi was adamant to staying attached to his warmed skin, hips threatening to collapse if he loosened his grip of the sweater around Eren’s chest, although it was stretching the fabric out. Eren had supplemented holding his weight up by the waist.    
  


Muttering from his battering head, “What time is it?” Reassuring Levi could hold himself up properly, Eren stepped away from the short elvian, giving him space to wake. “It’s almost dark…”   
  
Levi had slept all day. He hadn’t touched the fire during the entire day, allowing his house to grow frozen, “You let yourself in?”    
  
Eren let out a small laugh, rubbing hair out of Levi’s face, thumbing the scars where staples had just been pulled from, “There wasn’t any smoke comin’ from your chimney. You wouldn’t answer the door. I got worried,” Levi nodded, headed back down the hall to the kitchen, movements tense and slow, “I already put new wood on the fire. Where are you going?”    
  
Eren himself sounded exhausted, voice lacing spirits and low tones. Levi turned to look at him, craters deeper than ever, shoulders slumped, hair haphazardly pulled into a bun, casual sweater and black trousers. Levi staggered down the hall, hushed steps coated by fuzzy socks. When he breathed in, Eren’s smell was muted, untraceable.    
  
Eren was quickly following behind him, choosing not to interfere with the staggering elvian. Reaching the kitchen, Levi was rummaging through the cabinets, “Do you want tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?”    
  
“Whatever you have’ll be fine.”    
  
Levi nodded, filling the kettle with water, littering it with leaves, turning on the gas burner, grabbing two mugs and setting it next to the stove. Eren had situated himself in a stool across the counter from Levi, watching the elivians movements with hazy eyes. Levi took a moment to peer at Eren, becoming uneasy at the dampened behavior of the towering man, chewing his lip. Setting out honey and cream in front of Eren, “You okay, Eren?”    
  
Eren continued his silence, emerald eyes hanging low, watching as the elvian peaked as soon as the kettle began to whistle, quick to fill the mugs with the liquid. Sipping his plain, Eren had moved to only put a little bit of honey in his own and stir it around. If it bothered Levi, he decided to not voice it.    
  
Eren motioned for Levi to come around to the other side of the counter, to which the tender elvian was quick to oblige, setting his mug down to Erens. Pulled into Eren’s grip, he wrapped his own arms around the man's shoulders, leaning his head atop the others. Eren finally decided to speak, “Yeah, I am. Now, at least.”    
  
Levi hummed in response, threading his fingers through brunette strands. “What’d you do today? Before you napped?” 

  
Levi smiled, unnoticable by the War Chief, taking a sip of his tea, “Nothing, I slept all day,” sighing, he glanced over at the jars of canned produce sitting next to the stove, “I was supposed to make soup today.”    
  
He itched out of Eren’s arms, grabbing the empty stool next to him, and carrying it to the other side of the counter. Getting the cast iron, cutting board, and knife, he sat across the war chief for a moment, “Eggs’n potatoes it’ll be.”    
  
Eren hummed, picking up his glass to sip the hot fluids, watching as Levi rummaged through the food storage, “I’ve never had your cooking, Levi. Is it any good?”    
  
To Levi, things felt out of place. Uncomfortable. Wrong. Indecent. The numbing weather penetrated his bones, aching muscles, tension forming in the wings of his back, making him all too-sober. He was in a fool’s paradise, abiding about with someone else's beloved, making food and drinks for the chance to be touched, having the ache rubbed out of his body. He should feel remorse, overwashed with guilt at his partake of infamy.    
  
Levi thought that perhaps he was the scandalous one. Although he hadn’t been the one to throw a log on their extinguished flame, that enticing feeling of defamatory actions, led to him a time of his life earlier, before he married, before he became someone of higher standards. Hiding behind the garden shed with his mother’s Aquai, strung up in the trees during military training with a spirit halfling, stealing food from the military rations with Hanji, only to get scolded later. It was a fleeting feeling of someone who was twenty-eight, when all you do as a military diplomat in Sina’s capital is rot behind a desk. 

It was foolhardy to say the least, their reckless actions brought flames to Levi’s life that hadn’t been there for at least a year. The day would come where it’d be extinguished, snuffed out by the strains of fitting and conforming standards.    
  
Levi wasn’t ready to let the feeling go so soon,  _ Not until Spring,  _ he repeatedly told himself. He hadn’t thought much of the spirits and titans relationship, another fling to political flair, not until when the council went to dinner one night, Eren wafting off her figure. A tinge of guilt knotted in his chest, thinking of how he had agreed to meet Eren for dinner the night after Sasha’s wedding, when Eren wanted to apologize for forcing the temporary bond on Levi, only to reinforce it later that night.    
  
Levi only felt a little resentment towards Eren’s two-timing, so quick to mark the blonde as if pinecones hadn’t been coming off himself. He was sure Historia would notice, say something, and only until the evening of her departure, had Hanji explained her conversation with the Krolvian, the half-ass excuse to Historia when she decided to press the auburn instead of himself. 

At the same time, he felt pampered by the war chief. Day’s later, when Eren and Historia approached the elvian and beast halfling inviting them to an evening in town, Erens scent no longer flooded around the spirit. It felt off to him, quick to shoot the offering out, to Hanji’s dismay. Levi’s thoughts were flooded as he and Hanji had rode home in silence, how Eren hadn’t bothered to do anything other than  _ mark  _ her, instead of stringing the two of them together like Eren had with himself.    
  
At the same time, Levi was glad he pushed away Historia’s butting, her strikingly lewd questions. Her ulterior motive unseeing to the elvian, prodding just to see what kind of relationship was defined between warrior and war chief. Hanji was quick to shove the scent from surgery bullshit up her ass, telling her it’d take time for his  _ new  _ eye to blend completely with his own biology, and that it was only a natural effect. 

While true, the time had already passed. His eye was his own, and that was something that he discovered well before the War Chiefs return, when the last of golden strands sunk into silver.    
  
It bought him time.    
  
_ Silvery eyes bore into the wooden ceiling, flames flickering shadows across chestnut, drowning out the moonlight that threatened to pool from the window. The heat that raised so harshly against brick and flowed out pooled dots across bare pale skin, complimented by its hue.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The figure daring to burn holes into the room above its eyes wondered how they arrived here again. When the two exited the eatery, the elvian hadn’t protested when the war chief clasped his hands around his waist, pulling him close. He didn’t want to refute entry when they stopped in front of the war chiefs home, the man inviting him in for tea.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Unlike last time, there wasn’t any excuse that the elvian could make up for ending up here again. No alcohol clouding actions, no deep heat etching at the elvian from being separated from his long-time lover, his decisions leading to this moment sober and sullen.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It started casually, sitting in the titans home, on the plush couch, meaningless words of conversation casting over the two of them, silvery eyes racking with desire when he watched Eren stand to make more hot tea for him.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He’ll never tell himself he was the one to initiate, pushing his desire to the back of his head, he had only left the temptation for Eren to grasp at when he was unresponsive to casual conversation, solid eyes fluttering at emerald orbs when Eren’s words turned into incessant wordless chatters. In the end, Levi wasn’t the one who made the decision to initiate, unlike the time before this, he had only returned the affections.  _

_  
_ _ Levi’s body was littered with bruises, harsh and angry mountains expanding on slick skin, enraged violet coating such bumps. Scabs sat atop bites, blood pooling and drying atop, thick and jagged edges grasping over sunken burrows.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Striking as if he should be in a world of pain, broken and cracked and bent, the elvian felt anything but. Across all the bruises and the bites and every different strain, tug, and tear of his body and skin had gone through, it was as if he had been on a overly high dosage of painkillers mixed with alcohol.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Cramps hadn’t threatened his muscles, no stinging ache resided in his hips, the absence of a throb tormenting every etching and molding skin.  _

_ Such was the effect of bonding with one of Eren’s nature, although the strings that bound them were only temporary.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Such a numbing feeling, one Levi hadn’t felt in years. Such a thing would make a junkie out of him, a pathetic zealot.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Erens padded steps fell towards him, leaning over Levi’s figure, bending over to come closer to his face. The bed dipped in response, the elvians backside furrowing deeper into sheets. It was chaste, their lips sliding together momentarily, a pleasant shift of affection. It differed greatly from their heated exchanges of earlier, tongues slipping over one another, twisting and resting, running over molars, drool dripping over plumped lips.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Sometimes it was better for silence. Unexchanged words made up in actions, exchanged looks, body language. This is how they stayed for sometime, Eren laying a peck on his forehead before wiping Levi over with a warm cloth.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Silence continued to string between them after Eren had pulled the elvian back over his lap, his legs wrapping around the war chiefs hips, the brunette burrowing his head into the crook of the elvians neck, inhaling the scents of him. His hands continued to run over pale skin, stretching across his muscled back, hands bumping softly with bruises.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Levi returned the tenderness, fingers coming to string along brunette strands, sharp nails scratching against the scalp. His own nose flared at the newfound strength of pine, flooding over his body like waves. Eren had renewed their strings, this time, with the ravens consent.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Another unspoken agreement, the tilt of the ravens neck for offering, submitting to the transmission. Levi didn’t know why he did it. Perhaps because he felt his entire body wringing and strangling in pain at their activities, desperate for the relief as he had been given the previous time. Maybe it was because he wanted to soothe his newfound jealousy, or how his body ached for the ties of another.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Somethings were better left unspoken. This was one of them.  _

_ And when Levi was tracing over the unhealed marks on bronzed skin, he threw the unspoken words out the window.  _

_ Hands caught across dried blood on top of the usual flawless skin, fingers toying the dried layer back, watching the blood dot and trickle out, he whispered, “Eren,” he murmured, swiping up the blood with his pointer finger, watching the small trickle of steam encase the digit, blood evaporating, “Why do you want me to be tied up with me so badly?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The brunette hadn’t faltered, continued to brush along the elvians skin, head resting into Levi’s collarbones. Levi felt lips move under his skin, ears ringing at the softened whispers, “I don’t know, I can’t help myself,” Eren’s hands clasped around the elvians waist, tugging tight, pulling them flush together, to which Levi was quick to retort, “What a shit answer.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Frowning, Levi pulled away from Eren, scouring face catching gazes with softened golden orbs, “This can’t be comfortable for you, I’m not soft like-”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ His words were quickly cut off when Eren pulled him back against himself, hands squeezing tighter around his waist than before, unwilling an escape. Eren’s voice became hard, hand clasping the crown of his head, tugging raven strands, forcing Levi’s gaze to be met with his own, “Don’t say such absurd things,” releasing his hand, it traveled down the small of his back, resting, “I prefer being with you.”  _

__   
_ When Spring came  _ Historia was coming to the capital, for official Krolva business, was going to be everstuck to Eren’s side. Such a thing became a mantra, repeated after being bent over his desk, again when Mikasa and Historia met for breakfast, everytime he entered the war chiefs home, once more when Eren sunk his teeth into him before his departure for Krolva.    
  
“Who knows?” Levi replied, chopping potatoes, pushing cubed pieces into a bowl. “Why don’t you go lay down, you look like a shit.”    
  
Eren let out a muffled laugh, fingers threading through his scalp, “I can’t possibly sleep now, not while you’re cooking me something.”    
  
“I’ll come wake you when it’s done.”    
  
Eren hummed, stepping up from the stool. Levi watched as his figure rounded the corner, no guess exhausted from his travels.    
  


Now, this was the moment guilt hit Levi like a bag of bricks, hard, heavy, crushing, bone breaking.    
  
Diced potatoes sizzled against oil, browning and dehydrating, crisping, and the sizzle of wet eggs plopping next to them in the pan brought Levi back to his thoughts. Eren had been gone for well over a month, his body had been making him well aware of his absence. Aching bones, insomnia, knotting of his muscles in reaction to the cold, sleeping all day. 

Muted pine smell, which Levi couldn’t help but conclude to Eren’s relationship with Historia. The thought made Levi’s chest knot in jealousy, resent building in his stomach at the man laying on his couch, jaundice rotting his stomach.    
  
Levi grabbed the wooden spoon, smooshing eggs together and thoroughly mixing it with the potatoes. And when another shiver ran down his spine, Levi let out a choked sob, eyes burning. Hot fluid rolling down his cheeks, he brought his other hand to his face, kneading at his eyes, “Shit…”    
  
This continued for some time. Levi worked himself up further, all while unscrewing and popping open cans of onions and peppers, throwing it in the pan with everything else, grinding seasonings and putting it in. His guilt hitting him in waves, drowning him, what he thought was ridiculously disgusting jealousy forming a larger burrow inside him.    
  
Turning the burner to a simmer, he allowed the food to stay warm while he slugged back down on the stool, strained and choked cries escaping his lips, angry hot fluids rushing from his eyes, painful gorging of his hips jutting into the wooden surface. It only worked to further his feelings. Throat scratching, burning, scraping together. Leaning on the counter, he held his hands to his face, covering sobs, kneading painfully, freshly pulled skin of his scars twinging and burning in response to the salt spreading around its raised purple surfaces.    
  
Grabbing a towel, he ran it under cold water, leaning over the counter once more, decompressing the redness in his face. He sat like that for a few minutes, ragged breaths, sniffling, darkness wavering over his eyesight at the cloth covering, simmering down feelings, quieting his composure.    
  
When it was finally appeased, red hot feelings simmering cold, he boxed the seething feeling to his head, patting a few more times around his eyes. Nonetheless, remnants of his breakdown are shown through puffed cheeks and red eyelids, a tense hum.    
  
Sitting up off his stool, socks rubbing against cold wooden flooring, he moved to plate their food. 

Setting them down on the counter, he patted to wake Eren up. Soft footsteps falling through the hall, the sound of a flickering fire becoming louder. When Levi entered the living room, it was immensely heated compared to the kitchen. The warmth allowed goosebumps to shutter and placid, heat touching rosy cheeks.    
  


Eren had thrown himself on the couch, sweater taken off and thrown over the back, long brunette strands pulled out of the pony, draping over the arm. An arm thrown over the back of his head, the other came down to splay over the racked muscle of his abdomen. Bronzed skin shadowed by flickers of light, the steady rise and fall of heavy breaths muted only by angry embers.    
  
Squatting down next to Eren, Levi reached out to cast his hands over bronzed skin, familiar heat pooling in his stomach. Flicking the war chiefs strands out of his face, he laid chaste kisses on sullen cheeks, hand rubbing along the arm splayed across a bare abdomen.    
  
“Eren…” Levi whispered, continuing his minstriations down his neck, hands snaking to cusp the other side of his face when he began to stir. “Food’s ready,” he soughed, nipping at skin and sucking. He felt the war chiefs hand clasp with his other, intertwining fingers, squeezing. Eren’s other palm entered at the hem of his shirt, smoothing over barren skin before tugging the elvian forward by his waist, the end result of Levi’s thighs clasping around Eren’s hips, straddling.    
  
Eren let out a sound of contentedness, indulging the sight of the usual composed raven flushed, looking down with him morose eyes, giving his hand another squeeze. Sliding his other hand from the small of the ravens back, Eren stroked along angry scars littering along his abdomen, fingering glowy white lining, cool skin meeting his warmed one, hand snaking further up to group at the elvians chest, twirling pink nipples. 

Levi’s chest fell heavy once more at the movement, face turning ever-so sour, eyes becoming bored, his own hand coming to clasp around the one kneading his chest, effectively freeing the man out of his shirt, “Stop groping me,” he bit out, movements stuttering as he fell off the war chiefs hips, the flexing cramping at the hips, landing once more on his knees in front of the furniture. 

Eren sat up, shocked at the outburst, face falling in concern, watching as the raven ripped from him once more when he moved to help him stand, “Levi, what’s wrong?” he reached out once again, hands clasping around the elvians waist once more, the smaller male struggling to stand, Eren’s voice cooing into his ear when Levi began to claw as his hands, “Hey, hey, c’mon…” leaving a kiss on top of his head, he rubbed his thumb around the fabric clasping Levi’s waistline, “You’re in a lot of pain. C’mere,”    
  
Levi was holstered back onto the couch, this time seated on his bottom, back falling against fluff. His helplessness enraged him only further, pointing his withering stare at the clueless Eren. He crossed his arms, a frown embedded in his face, sulking as if a child. The titan brought his hand to stroke Levi’s hair behind his ear, standing, “Stay here, okay?”    
  
And like that, the feelings Levi had boxed in his head, flowed down his throat, blooming in his chest, cramping around his abdomen. Chokes escaped his throat when Eren stepped back down the hall, knees coming to his chest, arms outstretched to the blanket behind him, wrapping it around his shoulders, encasing his body in the fabric, stifling his sobs.

Eren came back to the living room, setting their two plates down on the coffee table. Stepping towards the curled up elvian, he peeled back the hair hanging over Levi’s head, revealing teary eyes. Without a word, he squatted in front of Levi’s balled up figure, stripping away the fabric of the blanket, gently knocking his legs open, pulling the raven to his chest.    
  
Levi let out a muffled laugh in Eren’s chest, the touch of the other simmering his inner turmoil, “Sorry…” he let out, face heating against Eren’s skin, “How shitty I’ve been.”    
  
“S’okay,” Eren murmured in his ear, the elvian feeling the rumbling deep in his chest, the titan coming to cusp his face, thumbing at deep bags under his eyes, “Have you been sleeping?”    
  
Such an action was common, Eren figuring out all the spots that poked and heated Levi, coming to grasp at him in routine, an action with good intentions.    
  
In the moment, Levi couldn’t help but feel the twinge of anger that flowed through him, insecure at his flat chest, hard body, straight and small figure. Unlike Historia, Levi didn’t possess any breasts, nothing cushioning the curve around his hip, or fluffing of his thighs. With Eren’s muted scent, his inability to stand, it hadn’t taken long for Levi to grasp onto the fact that over the last few weeks, Eren had gotten accustomed to these things.   
  
Eren held Levi’s chin, fingers grasping gently, meeting gazes with the sullen elvian, he left a chase kiss on pouty lips, one Levi was quick to reciprocate. Cupping the elvians cheek, covering purpled scars, smiling as the ravens eyes fluttered closed, leaning into his touch.    
  
“You hungry?” Levi nodded, to which Eren was quick to yank the blanket out from around Levi’s body, folding it softly and laying it on the floor next to him. Eren patted the blanket, “C’mere. Let’s eat this yummy smelling food you made.”    
  
Levi let a small smile on his lips, quick to comply. Settling on his haunches, he peered at the plates, pulling his forwards. Eren’s actions mirrored his own, the brunette quick to indulge in dinner before him. Levi froze at the sight, watching Eren scoff down the food. “You’re gon’a make yourself sick. Gross...”    
  
Roughly swallowing his mouthful, Eren beamed at Levi, rounding his arm around the ravens shoulder, “I can’t help it! It’s so good, you’ll make a good wife one day. Please cook for me again.”    
  
“Wife?” Levi exclaimed, face flushing, pushing the limb off him, turning his gaze away from the grinning war chief, deciding to fork at his own plate. Leaning his elbow on the coffee table, resting his face in his palm, forking a potato in his mouth, “You’re embarrassing, really…” 

They sat like there in silence for some time, one of such familiarity. Eren had finished quickly, getting up to grab seconds out of the pan, “Do you need anything from the kitchen, Levi?”    
  
Levi nodded his head, cheeks poking with food, he covered his mouth with his hand, “My tea, if you could.”    
  
“Any cream’ or sugar?” Eren teased out, which was only met by a glower from Levi, which he let a throaty laugh out at, before turning his heel.    
  


Eren was quick to return, another plate in tow, setting the steaming cup in front of Levi. Noticing Levi’s empty plate that had been pushed forward, he questioned, “Do you want more?”    
  
Placing his hand over his bloated belly, the raven rolled his eyes to meet Erens, “I’m not a six-two shape-shifter. I don’t eat for two.”    
  
“H..Shapeshifter?”   
  
Eyes wandering away from the confused man, Levi scooped his tea from the table, taking small sips. Falling from his haunches, he leaned back against the couch, watching over Eren's bared figure, reaching out his hand to scratch the skin around his back. 

It was like that for a bit, the enjoyment of one another's company. Those rotten feelings were still stirring around Levi’s body, ones which he reined in, forcing downward, slipping past recollection. Eren turned to place a peck on his cheek, settling up on his feet, adding another log to the fire. Dishes clanking, “I’m gon’ do the kitchen. You need anything?” Levi shook his head, returning the brunette's soft smile, eyes wavering at the wall once he disappeared behind it.    
  
The room heated up considerably, making Levi huff when beads started to form on his forehead.  _ He really didn’t need to put another log on…  _ Pulling up at the hem of his shirt, peeling it off of clammy skin, a shaky sigh when pale skin met the air. Crawling back onto the couch, Levi snatched up the blanket he was just sitting on, unfolding it and placing it over him as he laid stomach down.    
  


Silvery eyes watching flames fill up around brick, smoking and heating the room, chucking against wood and falling over with a thud, the flicker becoming more constant. Eyes growing heavy at the hum, eyes drooping closed.    
  
It was mere moments before Levi passed out, heavy breaths clouded over by burning wood, fuzz sliding against his skin, a warm comfort wrapping itself around him and settling.    
  
Levi had forgotten how many days its been since he last slept. Perhaps since last week, tossing and turning at nights, unable to get comfortable, pain pushing him over the edge in frustration, flopping out of bed when the sun rose over the horizon, dressing quickly to make haze to the centre of Sina, arriving to duty earlier than usual as the days past. 

The combination of a stuffed belly, warm tea, flickering flames, the fuzz sliding against bare skin, allowed the raven to catch well-needed sleep. His body couldn’t resist the lax of his muscles loosening, sinking further into cushions. 

  
Levi only woke again at the rustling of his pants, bare back pressed against cold tile, head supported by a thick fabric encased around his shoulders. Steady stream of flowing water met his ear only halfway, stirring. Cloudy, his eyesight peered down to the movements below, bronze hands brushing over his hips, tugging off white sweatpants, a movement which Levi was quick to snap awake at.    
  
He sat on the tile next to his tub, Eren on the floor in front of him, resting on his haunches, stripping him of his clothing.    
  
Just as his nether regions were forced against cool air, his foot shot up, knuding Eren’s head back, “Just what are you doing?” He hummed out, heel digging further into the beaming brunette, “So troublesome. Violating me in my sleep?”    
  
Eren let out a chuckle, clasping around the pale foot, fingers rubbing into skin, “I ran you a bath. I let you sleep for a bit, but you began to shiver. Perhaps you have a cold?”    
  
The elvian strung his eyebrows together at the ministrations, insides becoming tender and mushy at the act, averting his gaze to running water, tub puffing steam. His eyes wandered back over at the War Chief who continued to massage his feet, pants halfway off his hips, cheeks touching tile painfully, “Oi, my hips hurt. C’mon,” He kicked his feet out of the grasp of Eren’s hands, leaning back on the palms of his hands.    
  
Eren smiled, fingers hooking in the waistband of Levi’s sweats, tugging, “I never noticed, you have such tiny feet, cute…”    
  
Leaning forwards, Levi grasped Eren’s chin, irritated eyes meeting loving golden orbs, pulling him close, lips dripping of empty threats, “Shithead, are you emasculating me? I’ll cut you.”    
  
A few puffs left Eren’s lips, teeth showing as cheeks stretched into a smile, crumbling under the ravens imperious silver stare, “So scary…”    
  
Meeting his gaze once more, Eren leaned forward to lay a kiss on the elvians lips, this time, tugging sweatpants fully down.    
  



	13. Chapter 13

That feeling again. Compulsory and oppressive, overtaking the elvian. A deep craving carving over his thighs, a different type of longing enraging his body. 

Like a cat in heat, member throbbing, slick dripping and mixing with water, flushed cheeks and puffed breaths. His body calling out for a refreshed tie to the war chief. 

How embarrassing. 

Crossing one leg over the other, Levi let his hips slip downward, sinking deeper in the bath water. 

  
Being enveloped in steam, covered in bubbles, head thrown back as Eren’s hands tangled through his scalp, washing, scratching, rinsing, murmuring in his ears, hot breath and deep vibrations setting the lechery everso deep in Levi.    
  
“A chocolate fountain? What’s that?” Levi hummed in response, hands reaching behind him, intertwining with Erens fingers, their clasped hands falling on his shoulder as the conditioner set in raven strands.    
  
“I don’t think Levi would like it, you’re not one for sweets. It’s melted chocolate, on a three-tier type table, it rotates, you can place whatever you want under it, like strawberries.”    
  
“You said it rotates? Like, the chocolate? And people just stick whatever under that rotator?”    
  
“Mhm.”    
  
“...Sounds disgusting. What if someone who’s allergic to strawberries sticks something else under there? Then what?”    
  
Eren laughed, “I suppose I hadn’t thought of that myself. Now that you think about it, it’s actually kind of gross.” 

“You ate from there?”

“Yes, it was good at the time. Now I’m just thinking about how many people double dipped in it.”

“Is that so…”   
  
They were talking about Eren’s time in Krolva.    
  
Now, Eren hadn’t been one to ever share his political work with Levi unless absolutely necessary. Though Levi wasn’t sure why, he never seemed to be one who talked politics with him. He’ll do anything to avoid the topic, just like now, when Levi questioned what exactly happened when the War Chief and Head Advisor met Krolva’s council and why they decided to break their trading ties, Eren turned the conversation to how they served food at their councils and balls.    
  
It was ridiculous. The only time Levi had ever heard any topic of importance leave the brunette's mouth was during Sina’s council meetings, discussing strategies, plans, news, the economy.

Levi knew nothing about Eren’s military background, why he was chosen to inherit the power of a titan, why he was deemed War Chief at such a young age, what exactly he did while traveling from one continent to another, meeting higher powers than himself, seducing women, and funneling money to the capital. 

Besides irritating the elvian at the fact he saw his direct superior as nothing more than a dog with a tail to wag, it was irritating that he was so uninformed he had to usually turn to Hanji and other councilmembers in order to complete piling work on his desk. The least Eren could do when he was out of the capital was send a letter informing Levi of upcoming busy work.   
  
_ Oh well.  _ Levi couldn’t waste time dwelling on such things. 

Erens fingers unclasped from his own, meeting raven strands once again, pouring water over the conditioner, working the thick paste out, “I can’t decide which I liked more, long or short…”    
  
Closing his eyes, Levi sunk deeper into the water at the growing turmoil deep in his gut, voice low in response, “Not that it's your choice,” Eren hummed in response, fingers tugging lightly at the end of strands, teasing, “S’pose not.”    
  
Turning to meet Eren’s tentative gaze, “You’re not getting in?” Nodding in response, Eren laid his hands back down on the elvians shoulder, sinking him back under the water, “After you’re done, I will. Jus’ relax.” 

Levi frowned, eyebrows knitting together in confusion that Eren hadn’t wanted to get in with him. He hadn’t questioned it. 

“M‘Kay.” 

Eren’s hands left Levi’s scalp, elvian ears twitching at the movements behind him. Cabinets opening, objects sliding against wood, and a warm fuzz fell over the ravens head, curling and resting on top. 

Eren stepped to the side of the tub, leaning over the elvian, towel thrown over his shoulder, leaving a chaste kiss on heated skin. Levi watched when he leaned away, as the brunettes brows furrowed in confusion, back of his hand landing on his forehead, words berating, “Geez, you’re burning up. Shivering too. You definitely have a fever,” Eren hovered back over, hands pushing against the elvians back, water falling off Levi’s chest as he was pushed to move out of the water. Erens fingers brushed under silvery eyes, frown growing deeper, “Not sleeping will do that to you. C’mon, I’ll put the oil in your hair, then you can go to bed.” 

It wasn’t a fever. 

Levi pushed Erens hands off his waist, desperate to shield his swollen erection and stained thighs, cheeks growing rosier than before, grey eyes becoming coated in gloss. Tugging the towel off Erens shoulder, covering his face, dotting the beads along his hairline, he replied, words hushed through fabric, “S’okay. I can do it.”

Erens prodding behavior returned, “Are you sure?”

Levi brought the fabric to the bridge of his nose, eyes peering over fuzz, stare blatant at the concerned man, “Yes. Will you get me something to drink?” 

Eren frowned at him for a second, laying another kiss on his forehead before standing. He nodded, figure leaving the room. 

Levi let out a rugged sigh as another cramp twisted around his pelvic, sticky fluid dripping out. Reaching to unplug the drain, he watched as the water fell off him, rinsing off the fluids between his legs. When empty, he grasped the edge of the marbled tub, feet sliding up. Hips protesting as he stood on his own, cock twitching at crisp air. 

He stayed like that for a moment, leveling his breaths, allowing his heated and cramping body to settle against the chilly air and relax at brief absence of the War Chief. At the very moment, the cramping and slicking went to a halt, inflamed skin eroding away from his face and chest. 

Tying the towel around his waist, he hitched his leg over the edge. Taking the one wrapped around his head off, he moved towards his bedrooms, legs unsteady with each fall. When inflamed skin wore down, it left a horribly raw feeling across previously stapled scars, every stretch reaped a stinging burn. 

Glancing around, catching no trace of Erens return. He let out another sigh of relief, stepping toward his chest. He pulled out an old oversized sweater, wishing to not irritate freshly plucked scars any further, hoping that the fire and bedding will do enough to keep warm. 

His body stopped the painful contractions, throbbing member slowing to a dull ache. The post-haze of the heat passed over Levi, new exhaustion and aches falling over already previously-strained muscles and scars. 

Still no sign of Eren.  _ How long does it take to get a glass of water?  _ Levi shrugged his shoulders, making his way to look over the dwindled pile of wood next to the bricked fireplace. He stood there for a moment, looking down at the pile in irritation. 

His reliance on the War Chief’s presence was growing more than to just one to satisfy carnal urges. And it was something that troubled the elvian more than irritated. He was consumed with the desire to detach from it.    
  


Although these things were running through Levi’s head, he still hadn’t moved to pick up pieces of wood to pile in the stone, body refusing to move amongst the inner turmoil. 

“Levi, honey?” Erens voice came from the doorway, warming words easing Levi out of his head, face turning to take in the other man's presence. Eren has a glass and a pitcher full of water mixed with lemon slices in the other, the blanket Levi had curled up with on the sofa from earlier slung around his shoulders. 

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a shit, obviously,” a pause, a smirk falling on the elvian lips, “Just kidding. I was gn’a start a fire.” Eren scoffed at the crude jesting, setting the items he had held in his hands down on the night table. Levi watched as his figure came towards him, pulling the blanket off his shoulders, throwing them over Levi’s, palms coming to cusp unscarred cheeks. Levi leaned into his hand, eyes closing, “You look a little better. Maybe I ran the bath too hot?” He wondered, thumb twirling, “You’re still shakin’, though. Go lay down, I’ll start the fire.” The elvian nodded in response, letting the reliance twinge a bit further,  _ for the time being.  _

Levi’s relief was short lived, and the moment his skin met with the others, trembles seeping deep in his muscles, stomach churning to cramp once more. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, to his chest, to his thighs, groin berating to a bulleting throb once more. Steady steps away from the oblivious brunette, groin threatening to drip.    
  
Thuds and small hums, drumming of wood hitting brick, scraping of bark, made overly-sensory elvians ears twitch as Levi crawled into bed, wrapping his body with blankets, breath coming out in small heaves as his stomach cramped and restricted, release ballooning only for the tension to leak slick between his thighs, no doubt soaking into the fabric of the blanket.    
  
He couldn’t take bothering to glance at the Eren, hopeful to kill this enrapturing in his gut, it was terrible, such an unfamiliar feeling to the elvian. The crackling of the fire began, logs falling apart at the heat and banging, allowing for the raven to be muted out by the hum, only to allow a terrible headache to settle in its place, blood pulsating and pulling around his head.

He allowed his eyes to fall shut when he heard Eren’s footfalls towards him, and if he could, he’d become tense at the fallen silence, but the trembling that wrecked through his body made it impossible.    
  
Eren’s fingers fell through his hair, scratching his scalp, lulling him relaxed, oil coating. It didn’t stop the cramping of his hips, or the slick that poured out in-between, but it stopped the heat falling to his face, and inflammation settling once more. It allowed his harsh breaths to hush, cold slick between his thighs spilling further, and his fluttering temples to dull.    
  
This cycle had become exhausting. The evening was long, sleeping all day the next day wasn’t apart of his plans, nor was staying up all night with a terrible lust-filled body next to an oblivious Eren. 

It was like that night in Mitras once more, overconsumed in lust and jealousy and hurt, this time his body painfully punishing him for his defiance, cramping, swelling, bones knocking, painful throbs coursing through his groin.    
  
He wasn’t sure why he insisted on denying this craving, Eren more than content to supply that remission, like he had at every opportunity, teeth sinking into his hips, fluids mixing, tying their restraints tight. 

Perhaps it was because, in the back of Levi’s mind, he was the only one suffering from the early cut. Next to the bulging heat twisting in his gut, jealousy burned a hole to accompany it, sour and poor feelings coursing in his decision, the resentment ever present. 

Levi wasn’t aware of it this time, the muted smells indicating their loosened chains, Eren had no doubt noticed in the kitchen, his silent behavior answered for. Their separation and his relationship with Historia releasing the bond earlier than expected. Of course Eren’s own body hadn’t been pulled at their disconnect, his body temporarily tied up with someone else other than him.

  
It answered Levi’s breakdown, his bitter and coarse response to the sexual advances, his recent bout of insomnia, pain returning to every part of his body, a feeling the elvian was no longer accustomed to. 

Somewhere along the line, Eren had laid another kiss on his cheek, smoothing knotted eyebrows with his thumb, leaning away from his trembling form, and Levi only realized his absence and snapped his eyes open when Eren closed the door to the bathroom, the distant thrum of the tub flowing full with water.    
  
Maybe if Levi’s body hadn’t been vibrating with desire, he would have resisted sitting up in bed, hands gripping tighter around to the soiled blanket coating to his body, feet coming to meet wood once more. He could only carry himself so far down the hall, knees landing on the sofa once more. The fire for the house died down drastically, embers glowing red against molten, puffing smoke traveling up the chimney. In its place, the temperature dropped dramatically, cold air sliding against the elvians exposed face, turning glistening sweat to a cold layer, cheeks still puffing. 

Levi allowed his hands to fall off of the fabric, chilly air flowing around his warmth, only to pull more trembles and cramps from his figure. Settling on his haunches, head lolling to the side and falling against the cushion, he slid the bottom of his sweater up, throbbing member meeting cold air.    
  


Thighs violet and coated with slick, beads of precome sitting at the tip of his hardened member, pinkened and twitching, bouncing free from the constraints of thick fabric. Levi hadn’t been hesitant to clasp around himself, palms tugging down and pulling at the sensitive tip, a different knot forming in his hips, teeth gritting as at the pressure straining around his cock. 

Levi had been letting out hot breaths, abdomen twisting tight and slugging in reaction to the relief, mouth clasping over the fabric still strung around his shoulders, teeth gritting together, jaw twitching, other hand tightening painfully on his thigh, restraining from allowing himself to thrust forward when he slid his finger over the slit, spilling more clear fluid from him. 

This continued, and Levi was able to slug in relief when hot pearly fluids coated his hands, cock twitching as the fluid spurted out, the knots in his stomach wearing away quickly.    
  
The relief was short lived.

A whine escaped Levi’s lips in response to the sudden curl in his stomach, forcing the elvians body to collapse on his palms, back hunching in response to the twisting of his guts, slick pouring between his thighs profusely. His entrance clenched uncontrollably, begging to be entered and knotted. 

The heat returned ten-fold, the elvian unable to keep the gripes of pain from escaping his lips, subtle whines escaping his throat as his forehead landed on the cushioning of the couch, body collapsing to trembles and melted muscles, not even the chill of the cold able to stop the beading of his forehead, reddened skin puffing, a glisten coating his form only to make the fabrics surrounding his body stick uncomfortably. 

His skin felt raw, rashing and skinning at the friction, the desires wrapping up his insides harsher than before, slick fully flowing down his thighs, soaking through the fabric of his sweater, pooling on the blanket stuck to the insides of his thighs, cock turning to throb painfully once more. 

Fingers darting to circle around his lips, coating with clear fluids, the engorged pink clenching to suck in the digit. Applying pressure, Levi let a sigh escape his lips when his middle index slipped inside, his body tightening around the appendage, desperate for a knot. 

_ Sorry,  _ it crossed Levi’s mind, and if his mind wasn’t so wracked and hazed, he’d laugh,  _ This is all I got.  _

It wasn’t true. With the last of Levi’s consciousness he’d mustered, he resisted going to the war chief, refusing to stumble to his knees in front of the brunette and tilt his neck, couldn’t allow himself to bend himself over and present himself to Eren although he had so desperately missed his touch and affections, spent the past month or so longing for his body and unchaste loving words, his fingers delging in himself in the absence.    
  
This isn’t something Levi wanted. He didn’t  _ want  _ to yearn and desire the War Chief, to so selfishly be tied up to him that in his absence, his being flushed itself to the thought of him, body falling into heat around the male in order to bring the elvian toward Eren. That in turn, the intensity drowning out any rational thoughts from Eren. He knew Eren didn’t love him, the brunette falling to the carnal desire to protect and satisfy the elvian, and Levi hated that he relished that fact.    
  
His desire to monopolize Eren was profound, thoughts wandering corrupt to tie the man to him permanently. 

The feeling was bittersweet. The earlier than anticipated cut ties was enough to answer how Eren felt about Levi. Just as Eren had been clear about in the summer, when the elvian felt the oncoming heat when his ties were cut from Petra, that he only ever cared for Levi. Although Levi’s desire didn’t stretch elsewhere, Eren wasn’t his, and Levi wasn’t damnable enough to tie Eren to him.    
  
When Levi found no discomfort, he hadn’t hesitated to slip another digit in, letting out a small hum in pleasure when filled, slick dripping down his wrist. The fill allowed the twisting of his gut to settle, his entrance clenching almost painfully around his fingers. Levi allowed his fingers to scissor, looking for his sweet spot, and the sensation made him pant, eyes falling closed, teeth sinking into his cheeks, containing the mewls that threatened to escape his chest. 

How long had he been out here, pleasuring himself so wantonly? Levi lost track of time, stumbling himself onto the couch, now the embers of the fireplace died, darkness blinding his sight, just the rustling of the blankets and hushed noises from him filled the room. None of it mattered when fingers brushed his prostate, the feeling brushing another knot in Levi’s stomach, small hums coming out in muffled mewls.    
  
Levi’s movements were jerky, hands unsteady, hips stuttering and jerking, body pulling away from the over-stimulation to his prostate just to yearn for the feeling once more, arching his back higher to allow his fingers to plunge deeper.    
  


With every plunge and scissor, fluids gushing out of him, moans muffled into fabric, Levi felt the coil building in his hips, heat gathering itself around his insides like static, legs turning numb, entrance beginning to clench around erratic digits. It became difficult for the raven to ride the orgasm out, settling for rubbing his prostate profusely, the mewls beginning to escape unwillingly at the smothering gratification. 

  
Pearly fluid began to spill from the hardened member once more, twitching against his assaults, coating the sweater that covered his abdomen, soaking onto the blanket wrapped trapped around him. And when the clenches died out, Levi’s fingers lingered inside him, moving haphazardly, every movement against his walls making his hips twitch, post-orgasm sensitivity settling in.    
  
Levi let out a sigh when his body finally gave in, skin settling with the chilly air, goosebumps growing on the surface. His heart was no longer thumping in his ear-drums, rashed skin perching to a chafe, hips locking together once more.    
  
Pulling his fingers out, Levi sat back on his haunches, staring down at his hands covered with his fluids, embarrassment and shame over-washing him once more. Glancing over at the fireplace, Eren had no doubt noticed his absence by now.    
  
Pushing himself off the cushions, Levi made his way further down the hall, towards the washroom. Peeling off his soiled sweater, he threw it in the hamper for washing, along with the coated blanket. Grabbing a rag, he wiped himself clean of his fluids, sensitive skin twitching and muscles starting to shiver at the cold.    
  
With that, he let the rag go in the hamper with the rest, grabbing a different blanket to sling over his nude body. This one was made of silk, bridal pink settling on skin, smooth fabric unable to irritate his hives any further. Tucking the fabric tightly to his neck, you were unable to tell of his nudity.    
  
Levi had resolved his way back down the hall, stopping in front of the living room entrance. Silvery eyes peering along the surface of the couch, dead embers, and sullen moonlight, he made his way back down the hall. His footsteps were soft, skin slapping against wood, movements careful to dissipate any stagger. His head was still coming down from the heat, eyes glossing with fluid in response to the exhaustion setting on his shoulders.    
  
Even if it was temporary, this relief will last for some hours. Enough to still be able to curl up with Eren and sleep.    
  
Stopping in the doorway to his bedroom, his eyes raked the dimly lit room frantically, looking for the War Chief. The bathroom door had been opened, candles blown out. His eyes landed on the mans figure in his bed, body under the comforter.    
  
Levi felt a strange feeling tugging in his head, wondering as to why Eren hadn’t come looking for him. Perhaps he hadn’t been gone for a long time after Eren was done, thankfully. Tugging the silk around him tighter, he approached the other side of the bed, the one Eren had been turned towards.    
  
Levi felt a shiver run down his spine at the newfound warmth of the room, warming his skin once more, allowing the goosebumps to settle once more.    
  
Levi allowed his arm to snake out, his right chest barren in response, beginning to lift his side of the bedding to crawl under. His movement stopped when Eren shuffled, emerald eyes blinking open slowly, half-slitted falling on the elvian. A small smile fell on the brunette's face, sitting up on his elbow to push the sheets back for the elvian, revealing his own lack of clothing. Sure, he had enough decency to cover his junk with a pair of undergarments, but it didn’t stop Levi’s eyes from raking over his bronzed chest, lip biting at the stacked pecks and etched muscle, griping once more at bulging thighs.

Eren reached out, fingers tugging at his own, “Where were you? Was the other blanket too hot?”    
  
Levi responded with a nod, still standing at the side of the bed, returning the squeeze, “Mhm. It was giving me a rash. You fall asleep?”    
  
Eren hummed, giving one more inviting tug when his emerald eyes fell from their met gaze, following small twirls of white etching, scars wrapping around Levi’s shoulder, scanning over pale skin of a barren chest, lingering on the pinked nipple, flicking his eyes up to meet a frowned Levi. He frowned in response, “You coming? Want to sleep with just that tonight? I can take these sheets off.”    
  
Levi noticed the way Eren’s eyes racked him, but shook it off, too tired to remark it, lifting his knee on the bed, “No, s’okay.” Eren had continued to hold his hand, silence befalling the air between them. Levi was careful to not allow the fabric slip past his hips, pushing his legs under the same comforter, letting it fall above his waist. Settling on his side, facing Eren.    
  
Eren’s eyes fluttered, holding their hands up, interlacing fingers, palms swinging, “You don’t wanna c’mere?”    
  
Levi watched as their hands swung lazily, eyes feeling heavy, tightening his grip around Eren’s palm. He could feel the warmth radiating around them, the atmosphere laying cozily, making the amatory feeling settle in Levi’s chest. Humming, “Mm-m. I’m comfy.”    
  
Eren let out a small vibration, a smile playing on his face, returning the squeeze. His eyes fell to the exposed skin of the elvian, gazing at purpled scars, eyeing red hills raising in irritation. He noticed Levi was still as flushed as previously, but at least he hadn’t been shivering anymore.    
  
“Not gon’ get hot under all those blankets? It’ll get warmer in here…” Eren whispered, laying his head back down on the pillow. 

  
Levi wasn’t sure when the next wave would begin again, and didn’t want the sky to decide whether or not Eren was going to find out by a slick-soaked bed. He nodded his head, hair turning to static against the sheets, “Yes.”    
  
Eren hummed, watching as Levi nestled himself in the sheets, an endearing sight, “Can I ask you something?” fingers tapping against knuckles, “Haven’t you already?”    
  
“I couldn’t help but notice Petra’s grown stomach. She’s pregnant, right?” Levi hummed to solidify the question, mind having long forgotten her trip here many days ago. Eren continued to query, “You guys go through a donor?”    
  
Levi peered up at the oblivious man, confused at the question. Eyebrows knotting together, he began to scold the man, “Eren, she came to Sina so we can finalize our divorce papers, so her mate can claim their child.”    
  
Eren frowned, realizing his words, “Sorry...I assumed that, but...” He breathed out, smiling at the glaring elvian, “Well, I guess you could say I’m relieved.”    
  
Even if Levi was angered, he wasn’t in the mood to crash the comforting air around them, carefully chosen words, “S’okay. I can understand where you’re coming from, I mean, I guess…”    
  
_ I’m not like you,  _ the words lingered on the ravens lips, this time allowing things better unspoken to remain that way. Himself and Eren hadn’t set an agreement to just what kind of arrangement the two of them fell into, but the fact that the other man had assumed he partook in adultery against a marriage was something that cut too deep. Sure, Levi hadn’t thought it necessary to announce his separation from Petra, he thought the fact that he began sleeping and tying himself to the War Chief was enough.    
  
Eren hadn’t bothered to reply to him, just continued to bat regretful eyes towards the elvian, making Levi roll his own silver orbs, flicking the man in his face, “You only ever know how to piss me off. I should strangle you,” Eren laughed, pulling his lips to the back of Levi’s hand, laying a peck on the skin, “Maybe that’d be better for the both of us.” 

  
Levi pulled their clenched hands close to his chest, curling around the War Chiefs arm, eyes rolling to meet the soft gaze of emerald eyes. His own eyes fluttered in response, silvery eyes becoming glossy, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Eren’s lips.    
  


It lasted a few seconds, their lips sliding over one another once more, Levi still hovering inches away from Eren’s face, smiling up at his softened features, “Sorry if you get sick.” 

Eren let out a small breath of laughter, leaning forward to place another peck on the elvians lips, “I think I’ll be just fine.” Levi let out a hum, eyebrows raising, “What? Mr. Yeager immune to the common cold?” 

Eren stayed silent as Levi settled himself back on his own pillow, unclasping their hands to cup his cheek by his pillow. Eren had only replied when Levi met his gaze again, this time, tone stern, “Maybe not. Better than a person who doesn’t take their medicine, though.”    
  
Eren had been referring to the lemon water he brought in earlier. Levi knotted his eyebrows together, tone equally as badgering, “Lemon water, Eren. You call that medicine? Are we living in the stone age?”    
  
Eren had reached up to cusp his hand around the elvians face, thumb circling his cheeks, “Better than nothin’. S’all you had. Besides,” his hands met the blanket pooling at the elvians hips, pushing it up to his neck, tucking, “Probably from you sleeping in the freezing cold. Get some rest.” 

Levi lied, snuggling under the comforter, allowing his eyes to fall closed, “I got some water when I switched the blanket.”    
  
Eren continued to stroke along his head, scratching the buzzed hairs along Levi’s nape, a gesture he knew the petite male loved all too much. He jabbed at the elvian, teasing, “I didn’t know you knitted, Levi.” 

  
Levi’s eyes opened wide at the statement, pushing Eren’s hands away from his scalp, embarrassment present at the scarlet dusting his cheeks, “Shut up, you ass,” He bit, turning at the hips to face away from the War Chief, tugging the sheets closer to his face, “I couldn’t sleep. Hanji showed me before I left.”    
  
His ears twitched at the silent breath of laughter escaping through Eren’s nose, waist being pulled at by the same hand that had been scratching at his scalp, back flush against Eren’s chest. He felt wrapped up by the other man's body, a feeling he had been at loss at. He curled further at the feeling, the sounds escaping Eren’s chest vibrating against him, “Jus’ teasing. Don’t you think now would be a good time to sleep?”    
  
Levi huffed, irritation rolling off the sound, “Such a nag.”    
  
Eren pouted, and although the elvian couldn’t see it, he heard it in his tone. “Levi, you’re so mean to me,” Eren had brought his head down to nuzzle Levi’s shoulder, placing a kiss along the skin below his ears, “I just wanna take care of you.”    
  
At least, in Levi’s perspective, the coddled atmosphere fell. Even as he desperately tried to hold onto it, his own fragility was enough to make it come crashing. Perhaps the hormones in him were tipping over again, allowing a new perspective of irritability to lay on his consciousness. That rotten feeling settled in his gut once more, tearing apart that amorous swelling that laid itself to rest in his chest, heart thumping wildly, threatening to break his ribs, deafening his hearing.    
  
He refused to let the emotions break free, calming himself idly when his heart beat sped dangerously. Turning his head to meet Eren’s eyes, voice cracking, he frowned, grasping the hand laying on his stomach and interlacing fingers, “Do I...mean anything to you? Other than that?”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! hope this chapter was enjoyable :) let me know your thoughts


End file.
